Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order
by Sirius Padfoot
Summary: My version of the up coming book six. The Order has secrets that can't get to Voldemorts ears. there is a new Defense Agains the Dark Arts teacher she's an old school friend of Sirius and the others what happenes when she meets up with Snape again?
1. Birthday Letters

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own any thing of Harry Potter except the five books I've bought and a poster. But J. K. Rowlings copyrights those. So no one can sue me. _

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 1

Birthday Letters

By: Sirius' Friend

June 27, 2003

Harry has been at the Dursleys for summer vacation and the Order of the Phoenix is keeping their word that they'd come and check on him if he did write to them every three days. Voldemort has been keeping low waiting for the best chance to start havoc. Harry has been waiting on he birthday gifts that he was sure to get from Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. _(This is after book 5 but Sirius is my favorite character so he's alive, OK!)_

"Five minutes." Harry said as he gazed out of his window for any sign of Hedwig. He lay back on his bed but kept his eye's looking out the window. About fifteen minutes later he jumped up out of his bed and watched as four Owls swept into his window and landed on his bed, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon among the four owls. Harry took the one off of Hedwig first then Pigwidgeon then the other two. He opened the one that came from Hedwig to see that it was Sirius'.

**__**

Dear Harry,

Hope you are having at least some fun this summer. It should be better then last summer I dare say. Me I'm still stuck in this house in bed cause of that 'sweet' little cousin of mine attacking me with the wrong curse. Anyway Happy Birthday Harry, I hope you like the present I sent you. It's the best I could do being stuck in bed all the time by Anna. Well I'm trying to convince Dumbledor to let Molly and Arthur come and get you to bring you here. Though I think it would be easier to just have Fred and George go get you but hey I can't talk to them right now. They've got their business to run. So keep your spirits High we'll be seeing you soon.

Sirius

Harry turned to a package that Hedwig had been carrying and opened it to see that he had a watch which had _'To Harry from your godfather Sirius.'_ Harry turned it over to see that it told time and where Sirius was. He also found another piece of parchment.

**__**

Harry,

Got the idea from Molly's good old clock. Since Voldemort knows he can use me against you like last time I decided to give you some thing that told you were I was. So now when you look down you'll know where I am.

Sirius

"I'll defiantly be using this a lot." Harry said as he put the watch on his wrist and looked down to see that Sirius was still at number twelve, Grimmauld Place and was in bed. "I'll have to thank him for this." Harry said and smiled. Then he looked down at his bed and saw two owls still sitting there and the other two were perched on top of Hedwig's cage. I guess they're waiting for replies. he thought then opened the one from Ron.

**__**

Dear Harry,

Hey we're all trying to get you out of the horrible place but Dumbledor want's you to stay there just a little bit longer till he's for sure it's safe. Well anyway Happy Birthday Harry, from me and the rest of us here: Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, mum, dad, and Percy. It's funny really he's been begging dad and mum to forgive him since the Minister confirmed yours and Dumbledor's story. So have you had a kind of good summer? Mum seems ready to forgive Percy but dad still seems quite mad at him for all the things he said about the family and you. Anyway can't wait to see you again. Well be seeing you soon if you know what I mean.

Your Friend,

Ron

Harry turned to the package Pigwidgeon had had and opened it up and saw that it looked like something for his Firebolt which he had got back last year after Professor Umbridge ran away from Hogwarts being chased by Peeve's with Professor McGonagall's walking stick. 

Harry then turned to one of the packages that had came from one of the other owls and opened another note.

**__**

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday I'm pretty sure you'll like Ron's present better then mine. When you open the package you'll understand. But any way I've been having a boring summer so far my parents wanted me to stay with them for at least half the summer. Not that staying with them is bad but it's just not as exciting and informative, as…well you know where. I'd really like to see you and every one else again before school begains. And I guess I will be seeing you and the others pretty soon.

Hermione 

He looked from the note to the package then smiled he knew it would most likely be a book but what kind he didn't know. He opened it up to see a book in Titled _'What's Needed to Be An Auror'_ "What's she so worried about. I'll probably have the book read before I see her." Harry said aloud and smiled down at the book. Then he picked up the last letter and opened it. It didn't have a package with it so Harry didn't know who it was from because it didn't look like an official letter at all.

**__**

Dear Harry

Happy Birthday, I hope you've had a descent summer with your aunt and uncle though I'm very sure they've tried to make it utterly horrible for you. Well me being a werewolf I don't have a lot of money seeing as how no one will hire me so I couldn't buy you a birthday gift but I thought I'd at least tell you happy birthday. Though I wish I could give you some thing. Well anyway we'll all see you soon we promise.

Remus Lupin

"I've went 13 years with out ever getting a present or so much as a happy birthday from any one. I'm just happy with that." Harry said and smiled then walk over to his school trunk and got out four pieces of parchment to write each one back. "I'll write Sirius then Lupin…Ron then Hermione cause I don't get her worrying over my present." He said then walked over to his dest and started writing

**__**

Dear Sirius,

Hey thanks for the watch I love it now I know when it's a dream or you really are in trouble. It's wonderful thanks so much for it. Am I missing some thing though every one who sent me a card said they'd see me really soon. Are you guy's planning to come get me. I hope so it's not as horrible as the summers past but it's still horrible here. Course it's the Dursleys what could I expect they hate me and I definitely don't like them so I guess the filling is mutual. 

Sirius I know I've apologized for this but I'm really sorry about getting you hurt and put in bed I hope I get to see you soon I guess we're luck that she said the spell wrong cause you had her so angry. Well see you very soon I hope.

Harry 

Then he turned to look at Lupin's letter and reread it then put the next piece of parchment in front of him and began to write.

**__**

Dear Lupin,

I'm glad that you decided to wish me a happy birthday. That's really all I need I don't need all the presents I get, not saying that I don't like them but I had 13 years were I was completely ignored on my birthday. I don't see why people fear werewolves so much. You really one of the nicest guy's I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and am very pleased to have as a friend. So don't beat you self up over not giving me a present. I've never gave you one course I don't know when your birthday is. I really hope I get to see you soon since every one seems to know I will be seeing you guys soon. I just hope that nothing goes wrong and I can stay there with you guys until school starts back up. I really dislike being here but I understand why I have to be here some times. well see you soon.

Harry 

He reread Ron and Hermione's letters then wrote them too and sealed the letters and laid them on his desk. He picked up the two barn owls and put them over near Hedwig's cage and then laid down to go to sleep wanting the owls to get some rest before he send his replies.

Harry woke up the next morning to see that all four owls were still in his room and were asleep near the window. He walked out of his room and down to the kitchen to get his usual toast for breakfast.

"Boy isn't anyone of your weird kind going to pick you up and get you out of our hair this summer." Barked uncle Vernon.

"Yes they just haven't had a chance yet." Harry said and sat down to eat breakfast then rushed off back up stairs to see that all of the owls were now awake. 

"Good now I can send my letters back. Hedwig this is to Sirius. Pigwidgeon this is to Ron. This one is to Remus Lupin and this is to Hermione Granger." Harry said to each owl as he put the sealed letters on each of their legs. Then they all flew off out the window with out a seconds hesitation. Harry then looked down at his watch to see that Sirius was still at home and was in the room were buck beak was no doubt out of bed against orders. He laughed a little but knew his godfather hated to be ordered around and stuck in one place for a long time. 

He then picked up the book that Hermione had gave him and started to read it. He read the first few chapters before dinner then realized that he had missed the Muggle news. Harry has been allowed to watch it due to the threat from Lupin and Mad-eye and the fact that being Muggle's uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn't be able to know if some thing from the wizarding world had appeared on TV. Harry looked up to see to his surprise another owl coming toward his window. Then landed on the side of his bed and hooted softly. He turned to see if it was a letter from Hogwarts witch it wasn't. he took the letter off the owls leg and then opened it noticing that the owl didn't take flight but instead stayed on his bed.

**__**

Dear Harry,

Sorry I ment to say happy Birthday this morning but I've been too busy trying to make Sirius stay in bed so he can heal properly since he can't go to St. Mungo's Hospital. The stupid Ministry still hasn't admitted his innocence. If you'll most likely look at your watch I'm having quite a difficult time to keep him in bed. But I don't blame him for wanting up so he can move around. Oh he's going to get himself hurt. Lupin won't help me very much. He helps Sirius sneak around me all the time. So I've started to keep watch for Lupin and Sirius. It's crazy over here. You'll see what I mean once we rescue you…Oops wasn't supposed to say that oh well you'd found out anyway once we got there. Of course I'm making Sirius stay here since I can't get him to stay in be and recover I'm just making him stay inside until he gets better. He's not changed since we were students ourselves, all ways so restless. Well see you we come and get you.

Later,

Anna

Harry just laughed at the letter. It sounded like Anna, an old school friend of Sirius, James, Lilly, Lupin, and Snap was having a pretty tough time with Sirius. Course there's not much she could do except tell him he should stay in bed since she was living in the Black house and it was Sirius'. "I don't think that would stop her from trying to use magic on him to make him stay still. That's my godfather for you." Harry said and smiled. I'll writer her back after dinner if I don't forget. Harry thought and folded his new letter and placed it in his pocket and picked up the owl and placed it in Hedwig's cage to rest for a few hours. He walked out of his room then back down to the kitchen for dinner with he really didn't want but to be polite he went down anyway.

"Boy are you sure those people will be coming to get you?" Uncle Vernon asked not looking up from his plate.

"Yes of course they'll come get me. They all way's do." Harry said and sat down opposite Dudley.

"What's that sticking out of your pocket brat?" uncle Vernon spat.

"A letter from a friend. She said they'll be coming to get me pretty soon." Harry said pushing the letter further into his pocket. 

"Let me see that rubbish. I want to know when there coming." Uncle Vernon said angrily.

"She…Hey that's mine." Harry yelled when Uncle Vernon jerked the letter out of his pocket.

"What all does it say honey?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Well I'm not quite sure Petunia. Boy what's this St. Mungo's Hospital and what's all this about the innocence of the guy." Vernon asked.

"St. Mungo's Hospital of Maladies and Injuries it's a hospital for our injuries and so forth since a normal hospital just wouldn't work. And Sirius was the one convicted of 14 murders witch he didn't commit he's my godfather. And now may I have my letter back?" Harry said making sure he didn't say the word 'Magic.'

"Well Petunia she said that they would be coming to get him soon but never said when." Vernon said.

"Well they can't now can they. I have a murderer after me now don't I? I have to kill him or he has to kill me. _Neither can live, while the other survives_." Harry quoted the prophecy cause Dumbledor had already told Petunia what it said.

"Yeah well no murderer will be allowed to live in my house." Roared uncle Vernon.

"Well I haven't murdered any one so don't get your hopes up that I'll be sent to Azkaban. Even if I did kill him they still wouldn't send me there. Cause I'd be doing Society a favor getting rid of that psychopath." Harry said then took back his letter from Uncle Vernon then put it back in his pocket.

"You mean you have to kill or be killed." Dudley stuttered stunned at the unafraid look on Harry's face.

"Yes." Was all Harry said then got up finished with dinner and walked out of the kitchen and up stairs. He walked into his room and shut the door. Harry walked over to his school trunk once more and grabbed a piece of parchment then sat down at his desk.

**__**

Dear Anna,

Hey it's not like you are month late in wishing me happy birthday it's still my birthday. It sound's like my godfather is being difficult. That sounds like him. he was always difficult to get to understand I didn't want him to get hurt or captured coming around the castle every year.

Well anyway, the present he gave me was absolutely wonderful though I bet he did some thing against your rules for him to get it. It's a watch that tells time and tells me where he is at all times. It'll defiantly be useful during the next school year. Cause Voldemort tends to attack me there. 

I just had the weirdest conversation with the Dursleys it's like they kind of care some times but I know that's not true. They've never cared. I heard that Malfoy and the other death eaters got out of Azkaban. That stinks but I can't say I'm surprised they were all very tough to beat that night. Oh I guaranty Draco Malfoy will have it in for me this coming up year. He tried to get revenge last year but failed when Snap and McGonagall came up. Course Snap was on Malfoy's side as usual. Anyway I'll see you soon I hope.

Harry

Harry got up and sealed his new letter and attached it to the leg of the owl that had brought him his newest birthday card and then it took off back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He sat down on his bed and started to look threw his potions book. He was for sure he would show Snap up when he went back to his class. Besides he had to have Potions to become an Auror. That's the only job he had ever thought about even though Ron told him he should become a professional Quidditch seeker. He was the best at it and he would be returning to the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker when he went back to school at Hogwarts. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: I know a lot of letters. Well it's his birthday. That's the best place I could think of to start off at. It's my first Harry Potter fic. So I'd really love to know what people think of it. I love all the Harry potter books. Book three is my favorite. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks,

Sirius' Friend


	2. Harry & Sirius' Promise

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 2

Harry and Sirius' Promise

By: Sirius' Friend

June 28, 2003

Harry lay asleep in his bed tossing and turning evidentially having a very back dream.

'Come on, you can do better then that!' Sirius yelled making his cousin angry then she yelled an unforgivable curse and hit Sirius who stopped moving and just fell back wards. He landed on the floor dead.

"SIRIUS!!" Harry yelled shot up and then fell out of bed sweating and breathing very hard.

"What in ruddy blazes is going on boy." Demanded Uncle Vernon.

"That's not how it happened!" Harry said as he started to stand up.

"Harry what's wrong darling?" a kind caring female voice asked startling uncle Vernon as she ran past him.

"Sirius where's Sirius?" Harry asked frantically then saw Anna kneeled down in front of him. She has shoulder length brown hair and like sapphire color eyes. "Anna where's Sirius?" he asked.

"Harry calm down. Nothing is wrong with Sirius I swear. Just look down at your watch and you'll see he's fine." Anna said and smiled at him when he looked at her surprised.

"He's…he's in bed at the house." Harry said and sighed then smiled at Anna when he looked back up at her.

"See Harry nothing but a bad dream. Now let's get you ready and go shall we." Anna said and smiled at Harry as she stood up and put out her hand then he took it and she pulled him up off the bed.

"Who in Ruddy heck are you and what are you doing in my house and for that fact how did you get in here?" asked uncle Vernon.

"Do you really want to know?" Anna asked and pulled out her wand and dangled it in front of Vernon and Petunia now.

"No…" Uncle Vernon said in a shaky voice.

"Thanks Anna." Harry said as he put all his stuff in his trunk then looked at her. "How are we getting there this time and do I have a guard again?" he asked very curious.

"We're flying of course. You might want to put on a traveling cloak Harry you remember last time. And I'm your guard every one else in the order had to restrain Sirius from coming." Anna said and laughed lightly then used her want to get her traveling cloak which she had lost on her running spree up the stares of the Dursleys house.

"All right I guess I'll have to open my trunk again to get one." Harry said and shrugged.

"Don't bother." Anna said and waved her wand and another cloak appeared in her hand she handed it to Harry and waved her wand again so that Harry's trunk was now levitating and following her out the door to Harry's room past Petunia and Vernon and now Dudley. She proceeded down the stares and watched as Harry came running down with his Firebolt in his hands and the traveling cloak wrapped around him. he also carried his cage for Hedwig.

"Were is Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"Oh we just told her to stay at the house since you'd be joining us the next day." Anna said then walked out into the yard where her broom lay and fixed it to where Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage was tied down to it. "Are you ready Harry?" Anna asked and smiled.

"All way's." Harry said and mounted his brume then kicked off and was hovering waiting for Anna to join him.

"I don't know if he'll see you next you we just may keep him." Anna said to Vernon and Petunia then kicked off too she flew up to where she was beside Harry then they took off. 

"Did you mean that Anna?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah it just depends on Dumbledor though. Can't say he's too keen on the idea that's for sure." Anna said but smiled at Harry. "Harry what were you dreaming about?" she asked as she watched him. He looked away from her and watched where he was going.

"That night." Harry said finally after several long moments of silence.

"That night you hear your prophecy Harry when Sirius got injured?" Anna asked.

"Yes…" Harry said and looked down at his hands around his Firebolt.

"Harry you should have know that it was just a nightmare. You know Sirius was fine and alive." Anna said and looked at him sadly.

"I know but it was my fault for letting myself get tricked into thinking Voldemort had him and was torturing him." Harry said.

"No Harry. Yes you should have put a little bit more into you Occlumency lessons from Snap but it is his fault for kicking you out and not teaching you what he was supposed to have been teaching you. And if he would have moved faster you wouldn't of left Hogwarts at all." Anna said in a motherly tone. "Don't ever blame yourself for that night Harry. It was all our mistakes. The grown-ups did it all and almost got you, your friends, and Sirius killed. Don't ever blame yourself for our mistakes." Anna seamed sad as she said it but determined to make Harry for get about his dream and his self blame for that night. 

"But…" Harry started but stopped because of Anna.

"No butts Harry. Just stop blaming yourself." Anna said and smiled over at Harry who just starred at her like he was happy again. Several minutes later Anna got so curious she had to ask, "Harry if you don't mind me asking what was the prophecy? Dumbledor said he'd only told two people and wouldn't even tale Sirius saying that if you wanted up to know you'd tell us." Anna said.

"Oh well it said…I can't remember it all perfectly… but it said…**_the one with the power to vanquish the dark Lord born to those who had Thrice defied him. Bore as the seventh month dies. The dark Lord will mark him as his equal. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives_**…that's basically what it said. Meaning I have to murder him or he has to murder me." Harry said in a sad tone.

"Oh Harry that's horrible. Having to murder or being murdered. That's a nice life. Course that's what happens when you're in the Order." Anna said.

"I'm not in the Order." Harry said.

"Oh Harry just because Molly say's your too young doesn't mean any thing. Yes we'd like it if you weren't but you are. Molly and Dumbledor are the one's not letting you in our meeting, not us. Dumbledor like Molly believes you're too young. But what they don't realize is you've face Voldemort more times then any one else in the order. And you've survived it Harry. Not meaning to make you our to be a hero or any thing but you can't run from the facts." Anna said.

"But I've always' had help." Harry said.

"Yes of course Harry only very few wizards realize that they need help during duels. Harry we all need help to fight Voldemort. If we just rely on our own strengths then we'll never beat him. And he'll win. We won't have a third chance. You were our second chance Harry. We won't let you fight him alone. we're friends, family if you want to call it that. That's what I call it. If we forget our loyalty's, friendships, family, and love of every thing then Voldemort wins." Anna said sadly.

"I'll never forget my loyalty's, friends or family Anna don't worry about that." Harry said.

"I know you'd never forget that. But others the stain of the war can get to them and they'd welcome death or change sides." Anna said sadly. "That's what happened to my parents. The last war drove them to change sides. And when they did Voldemort got all the information he could get out of them then killed them on the spot. I was just a teen then like James and the others. But when Dumbledor told me it nearly killed me. The Potters took me in like Sirius. Dumbledor wouldn't let me join the order saying I was too young." Anna said then looked down at her broom with was a Nimbus Two Thousand. The next best broom nest to the Firebolt.

"Sorry. I know how it feels to lose your parents then find out later what happened." Harry said comfortingly. 

"Yeah Lily and James were wonderful people thought. Nothing like that dreadful aunt you have. My parents were pretty good friends with the Potters so you have very good wizard blood in you even thought James was a little mean during his teen years. He always' picked on me and Snap course I knew he did it to get Lily's attention. I got them hooked up. Partly to get him to stop showing off." Anna said and laughed a little.

"Did he show off all the time like what I saw him do to professor Snap?" Harry asked.

"No not always' some times he'd do it when he was on the Quidditch Pitch or during Defense Against the Dark Arts class where he knew almost every thing. Or he'd just pull small pranks like Fred and George did while they were there." Anna said then looked at the grown. "We're here Harry. Let's go down and land." She said and started he decent slowly to make sure Harry follow her which he was so she sped her decent up knowing how good he is at flying. When they landed they could hear yelling and screaming at the top of lungs.

"Oh no his mother is up. Well they can't blame you and me." Anna said and started for the door with her broom in her hand she had bewitched Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage to follow her. She opened the door then dropped to the floor quickly dragging Harry down too. "Darn it Moody if you had hit Harry you barbaric idiot. Look before you start throwing hexes and jinxes at the door when it opens!!" Anna yelled. Standing up then pulling Harry up too. They walked in and shut the door. Harry's stuff flew up to his room that he'd shared with Ron last summer.

"Sorry Anna got a little anxious." Mad-eye said.

"More like Paranoid. Would you shut up you old bat!!" Anna yelled and drew the curtains in front of Mrs. Black.

"How is it that you and Sirius are the only two that can do that?" Lupin asked.

"We both knew her when she was a live." Anna said.

"I knew her." Lupin said.

"Moony you and James knew of her. Sirius and I knew her. Where is Sirius any way?" Anna asked, then they heard a loud thud of the floor that sounded like some one falling down stairs.

"Sirius!!" Harry yelled and ran up the stares. Lupin and Anna followed after him.

"Sirius I told you to stay in bed." Anna said once she and Lupin caught up to Harry and spotted Sirius looking up at them smiling. He was laying with his head toward the bottom of the stares and his feet towards the top of the stares.  
"I wanted to great Harry down stares Anna." Sirius said and Anna sighed.

"Well you got half way down there. But I think you fell most of it though." Lupin said helping Sirius into a sitting position.

"Yeah that first step's a doozy." Sirius said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you sure your all right Sirius?" Harry asked very worried.

"I'm fine. But I think I'll be staying down stares for a while." Sirius said and smiled at Harry then messed up his hair.

"Oh it's hard enough to get it to kind of lay down." Harry whined and tried to get his hair to lay down again. Which made Sirius laugh a little.

"Oh come on Sirius let's get you the rest of the way down stares." Anna said helping him up then down the rest of the stares so he didn't fall the rest of the way down.

"I heard you yelling at Moody. What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"Oh the idiot just decided to start casting hexes at the door when it opened to let Harry and myself it. He didn't even use his magical eye to see who was on the other side of the door." Anna said angrily.

"Oh that's because it's been stuck since just after you left to retrieve Harry." Lupin said and smiled down at Harry. "You know Harry it's no use trying to get your hair to lay down you have James' hair." Lupin said and laughed a little.

"Yeah poor kid just stood up all the time. James' mother didn't know what to do with him." Anna said then smiled back at Harry.

"Course James' didn't try to keep it laying down like Harry. Actually James' liked it standing up. He messed up his hair every time his mum actually got it to lay down. Which made her furious with him at times." Sirius said and laughed as they entered the Kitchen.

"Hey were are the Weasley's and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh they'll be here tomorrow." Anna said before Sirius could which earned her a nice little glare from him. "Sorry Sirius." Anna said and started to cook and early breakfast since it was five in the morning. 

"What was that for?" Harry asked a little confused about Anna saying she was sorry to Sirius.

"I wanted to answer all the questions you asked." Sirius said kind of disappointed.

"Why?" Harry asked just to see if Sirius would answer.

"I want to be more of a godfather to you." Sirius said and looked down at the table. "But no one well let me do any thing for you." He said sadly.

"Sirius I'm not a child any more. You need to heal properly so you'll be with me for every thing I need in the future. I need a family. And you're all I have left. I need you alive and healthy why do you think I went there that night to save you. With I almost got you killed." Harry said sadly and looked down at the table unable to look at his godfather any more.

"You, Lupin, and Anna are all I have left. You guys are my family. I'd risk my life to save you. That's my discission no one else's. So don't blame your self for that night Harry." Sirius said making Harry look up at him.

"You three are the only family I have left except the Dursleys but I never want to see them again. They're a horrible bunch of Muggles. I don't want to lose my only family left Sirius please be safe and don't do any thing rash." Harry said more in a pleading voice then any thing.

"Oh all right Harry I promise I won't do any thing rash as you put it. But if you're in trouble I won't just stand by and let every one else save you." Sirius said.

"Agreed. Same goes for me. If I know you're in trouble I won't just stand around while all the grown-ups try to save you either. Got it Sirius." Harry said.

"He's just like James! That's exactly what he would have said." Lupin said smiling at Harry.

"I really didn't expect anything less then that. Agreed Harry." Sirius said and shook hands with Harry.

"Good now that's settled maybe I can get you in bed and keep you there." Anna said carrying the egg's over to the table since Lupin had already set it for them and was now staring to carry the toast and bacon. 

"Don't get your hopes up Anna." Sirius said out of the corner of his mouth as she walked back to the stove and got the biscuits.

"Oh Lupin, Dumbledor offered me the new Defense Against the Dark Arts position should I take it?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" Harry said at once. And every one just looked at him stunned.

"Well Why should she Harry?" Sirius asked.

"After that idiot we had teaching us last year we need some one who knows what they're doing." Harry answered after a moment but then had doubts. "But that'll leave Sirius here by himself again." Harry said sadly.

"No he won't. I already told Dumbledor that I'd asked Lupin and you what you thought, and if both of you thought it to be a good idea then I'd do it. But we'd have to find a way to hide Sirius in the castle cause I wasn't about to leave him hear alone with Kreacher." Anna said.

"He said he had the perfect place for Sirius to stay but that's still up to Sirius. You'd be closer to Harry." Anna said as she looked up to him and smiled at him.

"But what about the ministry and the Malfoy's?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah Dumbledor said he's working on the Ministry and the Malfoy's well if they catch sight of him I can just take points off for lying." Anna said and smiled when Harry started laughing. "Dumb Slytherin's. What do you think Sirius." Harry asked.

"Well the Griffindor's hatred of the Slytherin's is still present. Sure. But it's still Anna's choice if we do it." Sirius said and smiled at them.

"That'll leave Lupin, Moody, or Kingsley here to watch head quarters at all times. They'll also have Molly and Author no doubt." Anna said and smiled. "I'll give Moody ten day's with out us here to kill Kreacher. Little traitoring thing, Moody hate's traitors, well in any case we're going I guess after Breakfast I'd better let Dumbledor know." Anna said then laughed a little.

"Aren't you an Auror Anna?" Harry asked.

"Was till I became a teacher." Anna said and smiled.

"What's it like?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's a lot of fun once you get the hang of it and all the stupid studding out of the way." Anna said and smiled. "Kingsley know what I mean. Why do you want to be an Auror Harry?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Harry said and slightly blushed.

"Well Snap will be your toughest obstacle. He's all way's been a pain in the butt." Sirius said.

"Course you and James didn't make it any easier for him." Lupin said.

"Hay before you became a prefect you were right along side them." Anna reminded Lupin.

"Oh you remember that do you…" Lupin said smiling dumbly at her.

"Of course I remember you three were either torturing Snap or me." Anna said then smiled at the two guys setting across from her and Harry.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: all though I wish I did I don't own Harry Potter. Please review my story thought I'd really like to know what you think.


	3. Memory of Friends

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 3

Memory of Friends

By: Sirius **Padfoot

July 3, 2003

The Weasley's arrived around 11 that morning and Mrs. Weasley found out that Harry was already there with no problem and she is fit to be tied. The rest of the Weasley's are all standing in the kitchen waiting for lunch not paying very much attention to her.

Sirius, Dumbledore said to wait!" Mrs. Weasley yelled waking Mrs. Black and the other Black portraits up and they were now screaming about as loud and Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly please calm down Sirius didn't go get the boy, sorry Harry no offense." Lupin said sticking up for Sirius before he got mad and had the bright idea to stand up.

"Then who did? Was it you Lupin? Or was it Moody, Kingsley, or Mundugs. I know none of my lot went and got him right Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley said turning to face Lupin then her twins.

"Oh come on mum you blame us for every thing." Fred said

"Yeah we haven't even seen Harry since the train station at the end of last year's schooling." George said.

"Molly you seem so intent on blaming every male here. I did it I brought Harry here on specific orders from Dumbledore himself before you start chewing me out." Anna said as she sat down across the kitchen table from Lupin who had decided to sit down beside Sirius.

"I never thought you'd be so reckless Anna. Being an Auror, working for the ministry and the Order. You know better then any one else the dangers. Sirius is rash enough we don't need you trying to get poor Harry killed…" Mrs. Weasley said and knew she'd went to far when Anna stood up so quickly that she knocked over her chair.

"Sirius is the only family Harry has. You question every damn thing Sirius does for Harry. Now that is stepping out of line. I for one will not let you do it any more stick to your own kids Molly. And as matter of fact if you didn't hear me the first time I was on orders from Dumbledore to go get Harry. And yes I know the dangers better then you! If we had put more people around Harry then just me that would have dragged the attention of the Death-Eaters and Voldemort. The only one here trying to get Harry killed is you Molly Weasley. You absolutely refuse to let Harry know anything that is going on. Exactly how many times have you faced Voldemort Huh?" Anna yelled at Molly clenching her fists.

"I've never faced You-Know-Who!" Molly said turning white and backing away from Anna.

"EXACTLY! Harry's faced Voldemort what six time in his lifetime so far. And who was it that ran to protect Harry? Sirius! You were no where to be found that night. So I'd suggest that you leave the parenting job to Sirius and stick to your own children." Anna said angrily pointing to Ron and Ginny.

"Mum I'd suggest you leave her be." Bill said pulling his white-faced mother out of the kitchen.

"Sorry Anna, Molly just gets a little carried away." Arthur said.

"A little carried away. She didn't jump into a pond Arthur she jumped into a bloody Ocean! I've been angry with her for stepping in every time Sirius told Harry some thing to do. She over steps her bounds and a mother every time she here." Anna said still very angry.

"Thanks Anna if you hadn't of jumped up I would have tried to." Sirius said standing up slowly and walking around the table. "Now calm down before you blow something up accidentally and I don't mean Harry's Aunt Marge either." Sirius said and smiled when she laughed a little.

"Yeah Aunt Marge horrible woman she is. I've seen her on several occasions torturing Harry with those stupid dogs of hers. No offense Sirius of course." Anna said then looked at Harry's confused face. "Yes Harry I've tracked you on several occasions for the Ministry when you were little." Anna said and smiled when Sirius sat her chair back up for her. "Thanks Sirius." She said and sat down.

"You're welcome." Sirius said walking back around and sat down.

"What is it with women they are strange." Harry and earned a little glare from Anna.

"Harry I've really got to teach you about girls." Sirius said and smiled at Harry.

"Some one should write a book! They're confusing." Harry said.

"Sirius you know you were horrible to girls when you were at Hogwarts so what could you teach him?" Anna asked.

"A lot thank you." Sirius said.

"Sure. Harry if you get Sirius to write a book about guys, then I'll write you a book about girls. Guys are the most confusing thing's I've ever met in my life." Anna said and smiled down at Harry.

"Hey Sirius we've went from Guy's to thing's in a matter of seconds." Lupin said as he leaned over to Sirius hoping Anna wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah I noticed that too. And she say's we're confusing." Sirius said and smiled when Anna looked back at them.

"See what I mean Harry. They talk about you then smile at you when you look at them." Anna said then smiled when Sirius put his chin in his hand and looked way from her muttering something about girls.

"How do you know we were talking about you. We could have been talking about Harry." Lupin said.

"He only gets that stupid grin when he's just been caught talking about a woman. Since you two were looking over here and I'm the only one in here then you were talking about me." Anna said in the most logical sense.

"Don't even argue with her Moony she's known us since the first year at Hogwarts." Sirius said and looked back at Anna who was smiling at him. 

"Do you mind if Mum and I come back in?" Bill asked sticking his head back in the kitchen door.

"Sure find a seat." Sirius said and pointed to all the seats that were still open at the table.

"I'll be back Sirius I'm going to go shut your mother up." Anna said and walked out of the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley walked back in.

"Oh don't worry about her she'll get over it in a while." Lupin reassured her.

"I've never seen Mum be so quiet when some jumped back in her face." George said.

"Neither have I!" Fred said stunned.

"Hey Sirius have you packed any thing? We leave with the kids tomorrow." Anna said coming back in.

"Damn I forgot this morning." Sirius said.

"Oh Sirius that's what I sent you upstairs to do." Anna said. "Oh well no use crying over nothing. Let's just go get it done." Anna said motioning for Sirius to follow her.

"Wait what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked jumping to her feet.

"I'm the new DADA teacher and Sirius is coming to Hogwarts with us cause I won't leave him her alone with Kreacher. You all seemed to abandon him last year after the kids when to school. I couldn't stay here all the time cause of my job as an Auror." Anna said sharply. 

"Oh OK!" Mrs. Weasley said and sat back down. 

"All right but I don't need a woman helping me with my cloths if you know what I mean." Sirius said.

"Fine take Harry or Remus with you." Anna said.

"Oh for crying out loud I know how to pack." Sirius said.

"I want to make sure it gets done today. Besides I've already sent you to pack once today. Now which one are you going to take up with you?" Anna said.

"Oh fine Wings. Come on Harry so she'll leave me alone." Sirius said. Then walked out of the door and noticed that Anna and Harry was following him. "What now Wings?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot you big baby I'm just making sure you get up the stairs the first time. I'm not going into your room just making sure you don't fall down the stairs again." Anna said.

"Is that the only reason you're following me?" Sirius asked and slightly smirked at her.

"Just go pack." Anna said slapping Sirius in the back of the head.

"Ouch." Sirius said rubbing his head.

"I hate to say it Sirius but you deserved that." Harry said and smiled up at his godfather.

"You are exactly like James. He would have said the same thing." Sirius whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah but James would have been rolling in the floor laughing at you while he said it." Anna said laughing a little.

"True. but most likely he would have slapped me too if Lils would have been any where around." Sirius said.

"Oh god if you ever made him mad. You regretted it did you Sirius remember what poor Remus did to make him so mad." Anna said and laughed a little.

"What are you talking about me for?" Lupin asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh Moony remember what you did to make James so mad in out what first or second year." Sirius said.

"Oh don't even bring that up. He scared the bloody hell out of me." Lupin said stopping at the bottom of the stairs with the other three.

"What happened? Why was dad so mad at Professor Lupin for?" Harry asked a little confused.

"You can stop calling me Professor Harry just call me Remus or Lupin every one else does." Lupin said.

"You never wanted to make that man angry if you did all bloody hell broke loose." Anna said laughing at the look on Lupin's face.

"God he was horrible when he was angry. Knocked me off my broom during Quidditch practice. Nearly broke my leg. So it was Second year Sirius." Lupin said.

"Oh would one of you tell me what you're talking about please." Harry said looking up at the three.

"Oh sorry Harry. Remus here was caught out side of Potions class kissing and hugging Lily Evens. James caught them when class was over…" Anna said but was cut off by Lupin.

"I wasn't kissing and hugging her she was me." Lupin said defensively. 

"Well anyway James got so mad. He liked Lily since the first year at Hogwarts and here was his best friend kissing her in the hall way when they were supposed to be in Potions class." Sirius said and was cut off by Lupin.

"I wasn't out there looking for her. She was crying sitting on the floor when I was on my way back to potions. I comforted her and she kissed me on the check then hugged me and thanked me." Lupin explained crossing his arms.

"Yeah but James. Oh my god, he was fit to be tied. He did every thing he could to black mail poor Remus. Now mind you this is before we found out he was a werewolf. Actually it was the incident where we found out. Well James found out. So Lupin had to prove he wasn't a werewolf…" Anna said but was stopped by Remus' whimpering.

"Oh shut up. That hurts." Remus whined.

"Anyway Moony here had the bright idea to eat one day with a silver fork. A whole hour of holding a silver fork and he did it too. Crazy nutter." Sirius said and Remus whimpered again.

"That hurts go on to some thing else." Remus said clinching his hands.

"Well after that James was back to square one trying to dig up blackmail on him. Well Remus here got a letter from his mum asking him questions about his monthly transformations and James got a hold of it. So he was back to calling Remus a werewolf again." Anna said and got interrupted by Lupin again.

"He scared the bloody hell out of me when he caught me trying to get back into the dorms after the full moon. him and these two here. course James scared me the most that stupid grin of his." Lupin said.

"We tried to talk to Moony about it but he shoved me into a wall and knocked James down then ran for it. Anna here was the only one that could sort of keep up being faster then us. So we let her go after him and we when the other way." Sirius said turning to Anna.

"Yea I was wondering where you two went. Anyway I finally got Remus here to stop so I could just talk to him. he started acting like the cutest little baby I've ever seen a teenager act." Anna said then smiled at Lupin.

"Oh shut up! You guy's were the only friends I had ever had. So I thought you'd be like every other person and blab it to the whole school. Come on I was only twelve it scared the hell out of me. The Ministry especially scared me." Lupin said.

"Oh he started rocking back and forth like a little child. He wouldn't even let me touch him. he was so scared. I finally got to where I could touch him and I cleaned a wound on his head then come two idiots yelling and scared him more." Anna said glaring at Sirius.

"Yeah she kicked into motherly mode though." Sirius said.

**__**

"Hey did you catch him yet!!" James and Sirius yelled as they got closer to the dark forest.

"No, no, no. look shhh…your fine Remus look I don't have any silver come here. I won't harm you. Those two are just idiots." A twelve year old Anna said reaching out her hand to a scared to death Remus as he rocked back and forth sitting on the ground.

"You're going to tell aren't you. What do you want from me?" A young Remus asked.

"Shhh Remus we don't want any thing come here. we won't hurt you I promise." Anna said.

"I'm going to have to leave now I know it. You'll tell the whole school." Remus said while starting to cry.

"No Remus we're not going to tell anyone. Oh come here. Shhh. Now come on you're fine. You're secrets safe Remus." Anna said hugging Remus so he'd stop crying she rocked back and forth with him to calm him down which was sort of working.

"Yeah right. He's been angry with me for a long time. He'll tell every one and I'll have to leave I know it." Remus said pointing at James.

"Remus yeah I try to get back at you for kissing Lils but we're friends and if I tell anyone it'll ruin your life completely. I won't ever tell anyone your secret." James said and smiled at Remus.

"I didn't even want her to kiss me and you got all mad at me. Now you've found out my secret. How can I trust you when you loose your temper so easily. You've tortured the bloody hell out of me this year. Knocking me off my broom and what not." Remus said threw his tears as he leaned on Anna who was rocking back and forth with on of her hands on his head.

"Remus he won't tell. That's one thing about James that is good, once he has given his word to a friend his mouth will never open again about it." Anna said and smiled down at the young Remus she still held in her arms.

"How do you know?" Remus asked between sobs.

"Remus look at me. Have you ever heard him say any thing about me." Anna asked.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Watch this." Anna said and transformed into an elegant owl beautiful black, white, and gray wings. Then she changed back into her normal form and smiled at Remus.

"I never new she could do that." Sirius said open-mouthed and James bit his lower lip.

"Did you ever hear him tell you I could do any thing like that?" Anna asked.

"No…" Remus said.

"Once he's given his word not another word about the subject will leave his mouth. Trust me he gave his word to me." Anna said and smiled at Remus.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked stunned.

"I learned to do it when I was just three or four. I'm unregistered that's why I made James give me his word after we met when we were about nine. I accidentally transformed in front of him. couldn't really control it until we became friends." Anna said and smiled at James who was still biting his lip. "Come on lets get you up to bed you look like hell Remus. You're secret is safe don't ever worry about it." Anna said helping Remus up.

"I swear Remus I'll never say a word to anyone not even Peter or Lily. I never said any thing to Sirius about Anna." James said and smiled at Remus.

"Tell me about it." Sirius said. Then looked at Remus and Anna who were now looking at him. "I give you my word Remus, Anna I'll die before I tell any one." He said and smiled at them.

"I know Sirius." Anna said and smiled at him.

"Thanks you guys. You truly don't mind having a werewolf as a friend." Remus said.

"Of course not. Werewolf or just plain Remus J. Lupin, you are who you are no matter what." Anna said and smiled at him as she put his arm over her shoulder and started for the castle.

"There you are young man…oh no… Mr. Lupin did they find out?" a young nurse asked running toward him.

"Yes we did and we will be taking him to the hospital wing so don't even thing about it." Anna said.

"You are some strange individuals. Every one else would have tried to kill him. you've picked great friends Mr. Lupin that's for sure." The nurse said and smiled as Anna, James, and Sirius all helped Remus past her and into the castle.

"That was the longest day of my life. didn't get any sleep what so ever for two day's." Anna said happily as she finally finished the story.

"Dang my dad sure tried to get revenge didn't he." Harry said smiling at Lupin.

"Yeah but your dad never did tell a soul about me. Never once let it slip. He was the most trusting individual I have ever known. Heck they even learned to become Amnigusts to keep me company during my transformations." Lupin said and smiled at Harry.

"Would you have expected any thing less Remus. He was one of the most loyal people at Hogwarts. You, Sirius, James, Peter though I absolutely hate to say it, and my self were mainly the only one's who stood side by side with Dumbledore after our seventh year. Course that bloody rat was only there to get information. Damn little traitor." Anna said angrily.

"Oh don't even mention that little bastard." Sirius said angrily as he started up the stairs.

"I know what you mean Sirius." Lupin said starting up after him.

"Like I don't." Anna said following the two guys. "And to think I actually believed those stupid stories for a little while. But then I thought. Wait if Sirius did it he wouldn't have went after Peter cause he was too stupid and insugnificant of a wizard." Anna said.

"That's the same thing I thought." Lupin said.

"So you two thought I was the traitor." Sirius said.

"Sirius you thought it was us so don't go there. That's why you persisted on James changing his secret keeper to Peter." Anna said.

"Yeah I suspected every on but the one I should have." Sirius said sadly.

"I wasn't too happy that James picked you as the secret keeper to be completely honest. It was too obvious. Remus and myself were also sort of obvious. After you they'd have went to Remus and me then if all else failed Peter if he hadn't of betrayed us. I thought it best to have Peter as the secret Keeper too so I fill just as bad as you do Sirius. I trusted the little Bastered too." Anna said.

"No you don't I was the one to force James into making Peter the damn keeper. I shouldn't have. If I would have stayed the keeper James would still be alive along with Lily." Sirius said.

"Don't be stupid. You'd be dead along with my parents. Then I would have truly been alone." Harry said angrily bringing up the rear as they came to the top of the stairs.

"What makes you say that Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Think about it. Truth potions, torture, and so forth they would have dragged the information out of Sirius then killed him. after they did that they would have came after me and my parents killing them too." Harry said balling up his fists.

"by the time they had got the information out of me I would have been missing for quite a while and they would have moved your parents Harry." Sirius said.

"Yeah chose the next Keeper most likely Lupin here or Anna. Or even Peter now that would have been great whittle down at all of dads friends until Peter was left well once they used him my parents would have died anyway." Harry said.

"He's got a point Sirius. That's exactly the way it would have happened. We all would have been dead not just Lily and James. That's bad enough." Anna said sadly and looked down at the floor.

"I guess you're right Harry. But I can't help blaming my self." Sirius said.

"Just like I can't help but blame my self for when you got injured now you see what I mean. I can't just forget about it calling it the grown ups fault. It was mine." Harry said.

"No it wasn't Harry." Sirius said fermly.

"Then that Halloween night wasn't your fault darn it." Harry said angrily.

"Oh give up. He's just like James. Just as hot headed." Lupin said and smiled at Harry.

"I think I will give up arguing with him. it's useless arguing with him." Sirius said then walked into his room followed by Harry. Lupin set off down the hall for his room and Anna started back down the stairs too start lunch.

'Some times I think that man has a grudge against himself about that night. Though I can't really blame him. James' parents were murdered then Harry's was murdered. I won't let Harry orphan his kids if he has any.' Anna thought as she walked back into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley already cooking something.

"Hope you don't mind they said they were hungry." Molly said sheepishly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to bite your head off again. I was about to start on lunch myself. Just mind your peas and Q's about the parenting line I drew earlier." Anna said and smiled at Mrs. Weasley then started helping her with lunch.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: I'm glad that people think they are reading Book six. Yeah that means I'm doing something right, right? Well anyway hope you like this chapter. I thought it would be kind of cute to let every one know why Sirius calls Anna, Wings and sort of how she knows them. Don't you think so. Well anyway leave a review and tell me what you think.

**__**

THANKS,

Sirius **Padfoot 


	4. Back to Hogwarts

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 4

Back to Hogwarts

By: Sirius **Padfoot

July 10, 2003

"Come on Harry we've…Oops… oh I'm so sorry Remus. Are you all right?" Anna said on the morning of September 1st. She had tripped and the few books she was carrying fell and hit Remus as he walked by the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine I think." Remus said rubbing his head.

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drop those books on you." Anna said.

"I'm just glad you didn't drop that one." Remus said pointing to the book still in her hands.

"Yeah it's the only one I didn't drop." Anna said picking up the rest of the books.

"Here let me carry them before you drop them on another pedestrian." Remus said and smiled.

"Hey Anna What are you doing. And who am I going with?" Harry asked snapping Anna back to reality. She realized she had been staring at Remus then looked up at Harry.

"You're coming with me and Sirius…wait better idea Hey Sirius!" Anna yelled as she started for the kitchen.

"Yes Anna?" Sirius asked.

"Hey why don't you go ahead and appreciate to Hogsmeade and go on up to Hogwarts since you're still wanted." Anna said and saw his expression change from happy to sad. "Oh Sirius don't do that. No you're still wanted and Malfoy knows about your dog form…oh would you stop with the puppy dog-face… Remus please tell me you agree." Anna said turning from Sirius to Remus.

"I have to agree with Anna, Sirius. It's too dangerous. Remember the promise you made to Harry." Remus said and laughed when Sirius crossed his arms and sat down at the table.

"What was your idea Anna or should I say Professor Willis?" Harry asked.

"Just call me Anna until we get to Hogwarts then you might want to call me Professor Willis. Oh that sounds so strange." Anna said and shook her head.

"You're right it dose sound strange. Course so did Professor Lupin. We were the four biggest troublemakers at Hogwarts. Two of which have became Professor's at Hogwarts." Sirius said and smiled at the two who were now giving him a weird little look. "Shouldn't we be leaving. It's 10:30." Sirius asked.

"Oh bloody Hell Dumbledore will kill me if I'm late on the first day and making Harry late too. Come on Harry!" Anna said grabbing his hand and starting for the door.

"Hey Anna what about all you're stuff?" Sirius asked.

"Oh crap. Be right back Harry." Anna said and ran up the stairs grabbing her cloak and throwing it into her case and closing it. She levitated it then ran down the stairs with it right behind her. "Got all your stuff Harry? Might want to check." Anna said looking around the stuff sitting at the front door. "Oh Sirius shouldn't you order that house elf of yours to stay in the house and to obey all the members of the order or at least Moody, Lupin, and Mrs. And Mr. Weasley." Anna suggested and Sirius went in search of the house elf. 'Which was very lucky it wasn't dead and thrown over a cliff. Or Hexed one good time' according to Moody.

"Where's Ron and the others?" Remus asked.

"Oh they left just before you got here with their lot of kids. Who were…OH DON'T DO THAT FRED, GEORGE!!" Anna yelled as two people just appeared with pop almost on top of her.

"Sorry Anna." George said.

"Yeah sorry mum want's to know what's taking you and Harry so long." Fred said.

"Here take the baggage and we'll get there a lot quicker." Anna said shoving the trunks and two owl cages at the boys.

"Oh we're not luggage boy's!" George whined.

"What will your mother say?" Anna asked.

"Oh all right. Remus can you help us with all of this stuff?" Fred asked.

"Sure.." Remus said grabbing one end of Harry's trunk while George got the other end. Remus also grabbed one end of Anna's trunk and Fred got the other end. Anna handed George Hedwig and Harry handed Wendy (Anna's owl) to Fred.

"Good then off you go." Anna said and waved pleasantly at the three then they disappeared with a pop at the same time.

"Hey Anna I got every thing set here. Where'd Moony go?" Sirius asked coming back into the main hall.

"He went to Kings Crossing with Fred and George who so kindly volunteered to take our stuff there." Anna Said and smiled.

"Meaning you threatened their mother on them if they didn't." Sirius said.

"How'd you know she did that?" Harry asked.

"Come now Harry. I've known her since I was eleven. She's predictable to me and Moony." Sirius said.

"Like wise Padfoot. Like wise. Now stay here until Remus gets back. Then head straight for Hogsmeade. Then up to Hogwarts. Remember you have to be there before the students arrive." Anna said and took off for the door. Since they now had fifteen minutes left.

"Right see you tonight I guess at the castle." Sirius called after them then the door closed leaving Sirius alone in the house again.

"Go on Harry!" Anna said pushing Harry threw the barrier at the station.

"There you are. Two minutes left get on the train Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on Harry lets find Ron and Hermione. Talk to you later Mrs. and Mr. Weasley." Anna said running to the train and jumping on then pulling Harry on to just before the train started to leave the station. 

"Little close don't you think Professor?" Harry said.

"Yeah too close. Come on lets find the others." Anna said and smiled at Harry.

"Harry there you are. Hey Anna." Ron said.

"Professor Ron remember that. Don't want you to get in trouble by Snape he's always' been a pain in the rear." Anna said and smiled when they walked into a compartment and sat down.

"Cutting it a little close weren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't be helped." Anna said.

"Anyway Harry you never told us what your O. W. L.'s were!" Ron said.

"Oh sorry. I got an O in DADA, and O in Potions, E in Transfiguration, O in charms, E in Care of Magical Creatures, A in Herbology, D in Divination's and P in Astronomy. What about you two?" Harry said.

"Amazing an O in Potions. Wicked!" Ron said.

"Yes outstanding." Hermione said both avoiding the question he had just asked. The time passed by quickly and every one noticed an absence of a nuisance. (Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyal.) 

"Ah who cares We're back at Hogwarts. Come on lets go." Anna said like an excited first year all though she was a teacher. "I haven't been here in a long time. This is fantastic." Anna said.

"Oh is Potters Friend easily amused." A boy's voice said.

"Watch it Malfoy. I'm a Professor." Anna said turning to face him.

"Professor? Of what?" Malfoy asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts of course!" Anna said annoyed. _'Just like his stupid father. Stupid!' _she thought then turned and walked up to a carriage waiting for her. "Well Potter, Weasley, Granger let's go." Anna said.

"Yes Professor Willis!" Harry said and got into the carriage with Ron and Hermione right behind him. Anna got in after she looked back at Malfoy for a second. "I think I'll hate him as much as his father. Course he didn't exactly like the five of us either." Anna said and laughed a little as they started off towards the castle.

"Professor why did you call us by our last names?" Harry asked.

"Well that's how the teachers did when I was here. So I just thought it natural for me to do as the others do." Anna said and shrugged. "Hope Sirius is all ready here. A lot of snoopy kids around now, especially Malfoy. Since I'm here he's really going to be snooping around." Anna said then sighed. They all got out of the carriage once they reached the castle.

"See you three later. Hurry on in side now." Anna said motioning them to go on in, in front of her. She past them as soon as they entered the Great Hall and proceeded up to the Teachers Table and took her seat.

Once all the students had arrived and the sorting of the new first years had been done. Dumbledore stood up to make his speech before the feast like normal. 

"May we have you attention please?" McGonagall asked as she tapped her glass with her fork.

"Thank you and welcome back to Hogwarts. I must remind you that the Dark Forest is out of bound for every one. Three amongst you should know why. The third floor corridor is also out of bounds for every student. And Mr. Filch would like me to tell you that all the rules have been posted on his office door for anyone who cares to look. We also have a new teacher with us this year. I wonder if she stays more then a year none of the others have. Professor Willis is you new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Professor Dumbledore said and Anna waved a little then caught Snape glaring at her. She just glared right back. "Well on with the feast!" Dumbledore said and sat back down.

After the feast was over the students returned to their common rooms and the teachers stayed in the Great Hall but Snape he took his leave when the student were leaving.

"He still don't like me. Oh well I don't care." Anna said to McGonagall.

"I don't blame him for not liking you." McGonagall said.

"Oh he's going to flip when he finds out about our little guest in the castle." Anna said and smiled.

"He's already flipped out about him. still doesn't like him either." McGonagall said.

"Oh Severus hates him. course he almost got him killed." Anna said. "I had no part in that besides stopping Remus." Anna said catching the gazed of McGonagall.

"Sure." McGonagall said.

"Seriously. I had to transform back into my human form to stop Remus. He couldn't hurt his friends so he stopped and James led Snape back out of the passage way." Anna explained.

"Well tomorrow is the first day of classes. Anna I have gave you Gryffindor and Slytherin tomorrow so you should get some sleep." Dumbledore said.

"Oh Slytherin on my first day back. Isn't that a doozy. We had every Slytherin to enter Hogwarts when we were here to hate us." Anna said then got up and dismissed her self. She went to her room to find Sirius in there.

"Dumbledore told me to stay in here with you." Sirius explained why all his stuff was in her room.

"Oh OK! Nice anyway Severus gave me one of those looks of his to remind me he doesn't like me. But hey I just gave him one right back." Anna said and smiled.

"Well classes start tomorrow lets get some sleep." Sirius said.

The next morning went uneventful until the owl post arrived.

"Harry, Harry read this!!" Hermione said and shoved the Daily Profit in front of him.

**__**

SIRIUS BLACK FREE AND CLEARED BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!

The headline said and Harry proceeded to read the story.

__

The Minister of Magic last night said he regretted not saying this Black was cleared of all charged and that he has been on the run from Azkaban for four years now. Black was accused of the death of thirteen Muggle's and one Wizard Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew is an unregistered Rat Animagi. Peter also betrayed the Potter family being their secret Keeper. Black went after him the next morning after the Potter's murder. When Pettigrew killed thirteen Muggle's and faked his own death.

"We regret all the misfortunes this Ministry has caused Harry Potter," Sirius Black's godson. "And Sirius Black I only hope that they can accept this apology from the Ministry." The Minister of Magic said late last night. Professor Dumbledore was unavailable to talk with us last night due to the student arriving back at Hogwarts. We know that Dumbledore has vouched for Sirius and did say that Sirius would but at Hogwarts this Year helping the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor Anna Willis. We didn't contact her due to the Hogwarts Students. This paper itself wishes to apologize to Harry Potter and Sirius Black for all the publishing done against them on the Ministry's information. "The Ministry sincerely hope that all of the Witches and Wizards can just accepted Sirius Black back into the Wizarding world as a free Wizard." the Minister of Magic said in a closing statement. 

"Whoa. Sirius is cleared Ron. The Ministry cleared him." Harry said happily as he turned to the teachers table smiling. Dumbledore nodded to him and Anna smiled back at him. 

"Harry did you catch it all? Sirius is going to be helping Anna teach DADA this year." Hermione said as Ron red the paper.

"Yeah that's what it says. Harry this is going to be great. Sirius and Anna both teaching us." Ron said.

"Yeah but I'm more worried about Snape. He hates Sirius remember. He really dislikes Anna too." Harry said turning back around. He saw Sirius walk into the Great Hall. "Sirius!" Harry said standing up.

"Harry nice to be able to walk around now." Sirius said and smiled as he walked up to Harry.

"I know what you mean." Harry said grinning from ear to ear. 

"Hey this means you can stay with me. And not the Dursleys." Sirius said.

"Really! Thanks Sirius!" Harry said hugging Sirius.

"Great news hum Sirius." Anna said walking up to him and shaking his hand once Harry let go.

"Yes absolutely great news. When is our first class?" Sirius asked.

"Today Gryffindor and Slytherin." Anna said "Come on Breakfast time." Anna said and smiled at Sirius then turned on her heal and headed back for the teachers table. Once she sat back down Hedwig flew into the window late and dropped a letter in Sirius' hands then landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey who's that from. Remus I'll bet." Harry said. 

"Come on sit back down I'll let you read it later. Breakfast now." Sirius said making Harry turn back around to the Gryffindor table then he walked up to the teachers Table and sat down beside Anna. Hedwig took off after Harry gave her a piece of Bacon.

__

Dear Sirius,

Congratulations on you being cleared and getting the DADA assistant Teachers position they haven't used that in a long time. I'm lucky that Hedwig came this morning. The only other thing here is Kreature. Now I know how you felt last year. It's so quiet here it's strange. Has Harry asked to stay with you this coming up summer? I figured that would be the second thing he did. Well I better go I just heard Kreature knock something over. Stupid House elf!

Later,

Remus Lupin 

Sirius read this and laughed then handed it to Anna who did the same thing. "Come on lets go on to the class room. Student's will be arriving there soon." Anna said. After reading the letter she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall with Sirius right beside her. They talked all the way to the DADA class.

"It fill like we're back here to learn not to teach." Sirius said.

"OK! _Rule one:_ don't talk about Snape's torture while we were here as students. _Two:_ it's my class you're my assistant. _Three:_ don't pamper Harry, Ron, and Hermione treat them just like all the other students. _Four:_ don't insult the Malfoy's while Draco Malfoy is in here. That one is going to be hard for me." Anna said.

"All right agreed. I have no intention of teaching this class with out you here. Hey do they have to call me Professor Black?" Sirius said.

"I don't know. I know they have to call me that. Well Professor Willis that is." Anna said and laughed a little. 

"Sirius I'd like to talk to you about your duties as Assistant Teacher. Before you're just thrown in there." Dumbledore said opening the door and motioning Sirius to follow him. Sirius left the room just as the Sixth year Gryffindor's came in. the Sixth year Slytherin's came in right after the Gryffindor's. 

"Well come on in and take your seats." Anna said pleasantly. Then once every one took their seats Anna smiled at them all. "Well as you all know I'm Professor Willis and my assistant has vanished on me but he's Professor Black. Lets start off by reviewing what you've done so fare in you're priviouse classes." Anna said, then the door opened and Snape walked in.

"Can I help you with something Professor Snape?" Anna asked a little taken aback by Snape barging into her class.

"Yes I don't think you should be the one teaching this class." Snape said.

"Professor Snape Professor Dumbledore put me in this class as it's teacher cause he thought I was the best for the job now if you have a problem with that take it to the Headmaster. Now with that said get out of my class." Anna said stepping closer to Snape.

"What if I don't want to get out." Snape said angrily.

"Then you'll leave the old fashioned way with my foot will meeting your rear as you leave." Anna said then pointed to the door.

"I dare you to try the things you did back then." Snape said.

"Snivellus do you really want that?" Anna asked quietly to where only herself and Snape would hear what she called him. he turned on his heal and left the room. "Didn't think so!" Anna said staring after him. "Pleasant day! Already got into an argument with Snape. Course I know that would happen!" Anna said more to her self then any one else.

"Professor Snape is right my dad said you shouldn't be the teacher." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy I don't care your dad hated me when we were here together as students. Course the filling is mutual I hated the guy." Anna said turning around.

"You must be a Mudblood if you don't like my dad." Malfoy said.

"Ten points from Slytherin. Don't ever say that word in my class again. And as a matter of fact I'm a pure-blood witch." Anna said then started her review of the last six years. Sirius came in near the end of the class.

"Well hello I was wondering when you'd be back. You know the only good DADA teacher they have had has been Lupin. Quarrel was a stuttering baffoon, Lockheart was a complete idiot didn't know what he was doing, and the fourth year was a complete maniac. And last year they had that Umbrage woman. She was just irresponsible. Oh yeah you've already misted my run in with Snape too." Anna said as Sirius sat down behind the desk since Anna was standing beside it.

"Oh now that would have been funny." Sirius said and smiled at Anna.

"Not if you'd been here it wouldn't have been. You would have most likely lost your temper again." Anna said

"Like you didn't. Snape came into Professor Dumbledore's office complaining about you." Sirius said and smirked.

"You mean that jerk barged into my room making all kinds of noise and he ran to Dumbledore complaining about me making him leave." Anna said now slightly angry.

"Yep Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office that's why he sent me back. Snape's still there." Sirius said.

"Oh now I'm going to… never mind I'll be right back." Anna said then stormed out of the class.

"Old Snape's really going to have fun now." Sirius said and smiled.

"Ah Professor Willis. Professor Snape has expressed his opinions about you being the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh I've heard. He barged into my class voicing the same opinions. Then he comes up here to you sir and complains that I made him leave my class." Anna said glaring a Snape.

"Yes he did complain that you made him leave." Dumbledore said.

"Sir what would you have done if another teacher barged into you class telling you, you didn't deserve the job in front of your students?" Anna asked.

"I would have told him to leave of course." Dumbledore said.

"That's what I did. And he wouldn't leave he got in my face and asked what if he didn't want to." Anna said.

"Well it seems Severus you are to blame for every thing that happened in her class room. I must implore you not to do this again. Anna is the teacher and Sirius is the Assistant teacher. You have no claim over the job Severus. You three are mature enough not to be doing this. Go back to your classes. I don't want any more complaints from you two." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Anna said and turned on her heal and headed for the door of Dumbledore's office. 

"Look Severus if you don't want me here cause of all the things I can say, it will stay between us. We were teens and it has nothing to do with the students now. So make a peace treaty we stay out of your way and you out of ours. No talking about our day's here period. Well any that has anything to do with the three of us, you, Sirius, and myself." Anna said stopping in the middle of the hall and making Snape stop too. 

"Fine!" Snape said and jerked his arm from her and started back down the hall.

"You know you haven't changed. You are still rude." Anna said walking back to her class she arrived just as the classes were dismissed. 

"Hey Professor Willis. What happened in Dumbledore's office?" Harry asked as they the students started filing out of the classroom.

"Oh Dumbledore just said he didn't want to hear any more complaints form the two of us." Anna said and smiled at Harry then saw Sirius come out of the class.

"I knew Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to you." Sirius said and smiled.

"Oh really." Anna asked.

"Yeah he know you won't do anything unless provoked." Sirius said and smiled at her again.

"Well I guess you're right don't you three have another class to be getting to?" Anna asked looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Yes come on Harry, Ron." Hermione said.

"Oh man I don't want to go. Double Potions is next." Harry whined. 

"It'll be fine Harry. Just tell us if he's worse then usual." Anna said and smiled at him and Ron and Hermione drug him off to Potions class.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Well here's chapter four. I'm happy I finally got a chance to write it. It's been bugging me all week not having a chance to write it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**__**

princess55: You're the only person who pointed out that I misspelled Dumbledore. Thanks. I'm glad you liked the Anna story. It was so cute don't you think. Well hope you liked this chapter.

**__**

Hailz: Hey I have to agree with you, I have a filling that Sirius will be back in book six some how. And thanks for the Snape spelling Sorry about that.

**__**

Courtknee: I'm glad that you like my story and you liked the way I kept Sirius alive. I think J. K. Rowlings is going to have a lot of Angry fan mail for the death of Sirius. She'd get one from me but I don't know the Address. 

**__**

FandomAvenger: Uhm…Thanks I think and sorry about the Snape spelling. ^_^;;; 


	5. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 5

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

By: Sirius **Padfoot

July 17, 2003

It's been a week into the school year and Harry's Potion class just keeps getting worse.

"Potter that's not how you make this potion. Zero for the day again Mr. Potter." Snape sneered. Harry hadn't dared to tell Sirius afraid Sirius would go to Azkaban for a murder. Snape's of course.

"S-sorry." Harry muttered as he started to pack away his things.

"You're home work Mr. Potter is to give me a full piece of Parchment on how to make this potion and what it is used for. Got it." Snape said smirking like he'd just won a difficult battle and he himself had killed Voldemort. Or Dumbledore one Harry couldn't tell. Snape walked back to his desk pleased with himself.

After class Harry caught up with Ron who couldn't take Potions cause he'd failed it. Then Hermione came up behind them.

"The guy keeps getting worse every day down in that dungeon is like being back at the bloody Dursleys." Harry said heatedly. 

"Harry tell Sirius." Hermione suggested.

"Out of the question. My dad and Sirius the reason Snape hates me. If I get Sirius involved that'll make every thing harder on me. Besides I don't want Sirius going back to Azkaban for actually killing a wizard." Harry said.

"We've got to do some 'en _(then)_ though 'arry _(Harry)_." Ron said as he shoved a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Ron there is nothing we can do. Me being Gryffindor Seeker like my dad before me, me looking like my dad, me being close to Sirius. It's just got to him. You don't understand at all." Harry said.

"What don't we understand." Hermione asked.

"That's between Snape and my self. Sorry but I won't tell anyone not even you two." Harry said and watched his feet sadly. He hadn't told them about what he'd seen in the pensive in Snape's office. Partially cause he didn't want Snape's vengeance upon him and the fact that he didn't want any one to know what his father had done to other student while he was there.

"No problem. Hey you get to face old Malfoy tomorrow. Catch the Snitch Harry. I'll be doing my best as Keeper and Jenny she our new Chaser. I know Sirius and Anna will be there. Routing for us to beat the Bloody hell out of the Slytherin's again." Ron said and went into a fit of laughter. 

"Charms class oh goodie. Probably get to float a book around the room the whole class period." Hermione said and shocked the two boys out of their Quidditch dreams.

"What?!" they said stunned together.

"Charms is boring at times don't you think." Hermione said as if she was explaining a simple spell to them. But her simple spells were hard.

"OK! What have you done with the real Hermione?" Ron asked looking at her strangely.

"Oh Ron." Hermione said and walked into the class then sat down not paying any attention to Ron and Harry's Quidditch talk.

Down at dinner Harry saw Lupin up at the teachers table looking at him sadly along with Sirius, Anna, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and brought their attention to the head table. Ron and Hermione couldn't figure out why the teachers were looking at Harry that way. Well all except Snape of course who was smiling at him for some on reason. They couldn't figure that one out either.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table talking to each other. They were laughing and talking about the look on old Snape's face when Harry catches the snitch tomorrow. Harry was facing the Slytherin table while Ron and Hermione were facing him. Harry kept noticing Malfoy looking at him and then laughing at him. he couldn't understand why though.

"Harry was up? Was wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing a bit of a weird feeling that they all know something I don't." Harry said as he stared at Malfoy. Then shook his head and went back to the Quidditch talk they were having.

Unannounced to Harry and owl flew in to the Great Hall and was circling the Gryffindor table. Once Harry noticed the Barn Owl it landed in front of him and stuck out it's leg. Harry Took the letter from the Owl and it left at once.

"OK! This is starting to get weird we never get mail this late." Harry said and opened the letter and read it. His fists clinched the piece of Parchment then he looked at Malfoy again he was now laughing so hard he could barley breath and pointing at Harry. He jumped up and grabbed his goblet and threw it at Malfoy. 

"Damn bloody Slytherin's the whole lot of you are no good wizard and Witches. No good death eater trash. Just like you're head of house and that no good thing you call a father Malfoy!" Harry yelled and stormed out of the Great Hall. No one was talking now.

"Harry no wait come back here." Anna said and ran around the head table and between the house tables to catch up with Harry but once she reached the Main Hall he was no where in sight. She stepped back into the Great hall and looked at Sirius and Lupin worriedly.

"Come on Moony. We've got to find him!" Sirius said running around the table to join Anna. Lupin quickly followed behind him. they left the Great Hall and McGonagall walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"You two may want to see if you can find him. check any place you think he may be." McGonagall said and ushered the two out of the Great Hall. Snape stormed off madder then a wet hornet. 

"I'm afraid sir that our young Harry has mad it more difficult on himself in Severus' potions class." McGonagall said retaking her seat beside Dumbledore.

"Ah yes I agree with you Minerva." Dumbledore said sadly.

"HARRY!! HARRY!!" Sirius yelled as he scanned the grounds of the castle. He couldn't see any thing at all. He walked out towards the Quidditch Pitch and looked around there but didn't find him.

"HARRY, HARRY COME ON HARRY!" Anna yelled as she ran towards the Whomping Willow tree. She made her way into the tunnel under the tree and made a mad dash for the Shreaky Shack. "Harry…Harry are you in here?" Anna asked as she looked around then dark house the only sounds that met her ears were her own footsteps.

"_Luminous_" she whispered and the end of her wand ignited. "Harry please answer me. Are you here?" Anna pleaded. 

"Damn where could he have gone? I wonder if Sirius has found him yet?" She asked her self as she started back to the tunnel to the Hogwarts grounds.

"Harry are you up here?" Lupin asked as he walked into the owelry. He hadn't expected Harry to be there but thought he'd better check. He wasn't there so Lupin resumed his search. He made his way down to the seventh floor toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Professor he's not here. Has Anna or Sirius found him?" Hermione asked as she ran from the Gryffindor Common room toward him.

"I don't know. Sirius is out checking the grounds, Anna is checking the house, I just checked the Owlery and the library, and you two just checked the common room. I can't figure out a place he could be." Lupin said and looked like he had just been beat to the ground and lost his best friends again.

"DADA room Ron go check. Professor uhm…go check the kitchen maybe Dobby has seen Harry, I'll go check the Room of Requirements." Hermione said and ran off in the direction of the room of Requirements. Ron towards the DADA Room and Lupin with out hesitation ran down to the kitchen to find this Dobby creature. 

"Hagrid have you seen Harry!" Anna asked as she beat on his door to his hut. 

"No Professor. Haven't seen hid ner hair of 'arry _(Harry)_." Hagrid said opening the door and welcoming her in.

"I can't Hagrid I'm sorry Harry's gone missing. Can't find him any where." Anna said and looked around helplessly then looked at the dark forest. "He wouldn't would he?" Anna said like a worried mother and took off at a run for the Dark Forest.

"Professor no wait. Can't let you go in there by your self now can we." Hagrid said bounding off after her Fang at his heals and his crossbow in his hands.

"HARRY! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T COME IN HERE!! HARRY ANSWER ME!!" Anna yelled not caring if she made any of the creatures in the Dark Forest mad at the second all she was worried about was finding Harry. "Damn let him out of my sight for thirty seconds at the most and no one can find him." Anna said frustrated and angry with her self.

"Come now Professor. 'arry's _(Harry's)_ a strong and 'ery _(Very)_ talented wizard. He can handle 'im self. 'at's _(That's)_ for sure." Hagrid said light heartedly but still worried.

"Yeah but I was the closest to him. I shouldn't have let him get out of my sight after his little explosion in the Great Hall." Anna said.

"'splosion _(Explosion)_ what 'splosion _(Explosion)_?" Hagrid asked since he hadn't been to the Great Hall as of yet.

"Yeah Harry got a letter from the Ministry of magic at dinner that's why Remus' is hear. He told us ahead of time so we could prevent this from happening. But it happened." Anna said sadly.

"What 'appened _(Happened)_?" Hagrid asked.

"Voldemort sent his bloody Death Eaters to Number Four Privet Drive and had the Dursleys killed so Harry can no longer be safe during the summer months." Anna said.

"Harry hated the Dursleys so what with the 'splostion _(Explosion) about_?" Hagrid asked a little confused.

"Think about it Hagrid. Every family Harry's ever know has been murdered by either Voldemort or his damn bloody death eaters." Anna said. "The Dursleys though he hates to admit it is the only real family he has. Yes he has Sirius, Remus, myself, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasley's and the Order but they're not his family truly. We're not blood to him." she said sadly then heard some one yell from the castle.

"ANNA WE'VE FOUND HIM. HE'S IN THE CASTLE!" It was Remus Lupin he had ran out looking for her.

"We're on Our Way Remus." Anna yelled back and turned around and started back out the way they had came in.

"Where was he?" Anna asked running into the now deserted Great Hall. Only Harry, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Anna her self was in the Great Hall now it was late and most of the students were in bed asleep or were in their common room reading. 

"He was up in the astronomy tower." Sirius said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry with your little blow up during dinner I think you made your potions lessons a lot harder on your self." Dumbledore said.

"I don't care if that jerk wants to hate me then now he has a reason to. It he hates facing the truth then that's his problem. I don't care any more. He makes my life as miserable as he can here just because of my dad and his friend. Well he can get over it and I'll tell him that my self!" Harry said very angrily as he clenched his fists.

"No Harry. He is a teacher here and you will show him respect. Have I not done that for the time I've been here this year." Sirius said making Harry look at him.

"Yeah well you don't have to live thought what I do now do you Sirius. Don't even go into I know how you feel cause you don't. you were on the other side of things." Harry said angrily.

"And what did that mean Harry?" Sirius asked in sort of an angry tone.

"You were the one torturing him when you were here. and now I'm tortured by him. so you don't know how I feel." Harry said.

"Oh Harry come now calm down. We're not your enemy's here." Anna said sweetly.

"I'm not a frikin child I wish every one would stop treating me as such." Harry said angrily glaring at Anna who was taken back by his reaction.

"That's enough Harry if you don't want to be treated as a child then stop acting like one. You have no right being angry with us or being rude to us either." Sirius said.

"Oh yeah well every one gets that stupid little attitude with me so why can't I just shove it back in your faces." Harry said.

"You're throwing a temper tantrum like a little five year old Harry. Grow up. If you want to be treated like a teenager or an adult stop behaving like a child. We were all worried about you and looking for you and here you are talking to us like we are in the wrong." Sirius said and Harry started for the door. "Oh no you don't come back here." Sirius said grabbing his arm making him stop.

"What now Sirius?" Harry asked in an agitated tone.

"I was talking to you. You don't just turn around a walk away. Besides you owe all these people an apology for you actions." Sirius said.

"You're not my father." Harry said angrily and jerked his arm away from Sirius.

"Yeah but I'm you're godfather and all you have. Now apologize to them Harry." Sirius said now angry and sad at the same time Harry's words stung deep in his heart.

"Why does every one think they can run my life." Harry said and ran out of the Great Hall up to the Gryffindor common room. Then ran up to the dormitory's and laid down.

"Oh I don't know what to do with him. now he won't even listen to me. I know I'm not James I don't pretend to be." Sirius said and plopped down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh Sirius it's just his emotions speaking. He'll apologized soon. He probably already feels bad about the way he was speaking to you. He knows you're only worried about him." Anna said and put her hands on his shoulders trying to comfort him.

"Anna's write Sirius I'm sure he didn't mean any thing he just said. Well except the Snape part who would blame him for hating Snape we did." Remus said and smiled at the small laugh Sirius gave.

"As Anna and Remus both has said Sirius. I'm sure that Harry is just a little emotional at the moment and will be visiting you some time tonight or tomorrow to apologize or to at least talk." Dumbledore said calmly looking over his half moon spectacles. 

"I hope you're right. I don't know if I can take another of his outbursts." Sirius said and smiled at them.

"He's like his father all right. Hot headed and easily provoked." Anna said and laughed a little.

"Don't remind me." Remus said and all three of them just started laughing. Leaving a completely dumbfounded Ron and Hermione looking at them strangely.

"'Don't worry their not going crazy. Just old memories." Hagrid whispered to the two kids. 

"You know what they're laughing about?" Ron asked. 

"Course I's do. Saw it me self. Poor Lupin." Hagrid said and grinned big once the three stopped laughing and looked at him. Remus was more like begging him not to tell any one. "'on't _(Don't)_ worry Remus. yer _(Your)_ secret's safe wiff _(With)_ me." Hagrid said and smiled.

"Oh thank gosh. These two on the other hand." Remus said and looked at Anna and Sirius.

"Oh come on Remus it was so cute." Anna cooed to him.

"No Anna that was horrible. I know what Snape felt like some of the times." Remus said in a whinny tone.

"Oh all right Remus I won't tell. You're no fun." Anna said sticking her tongue out at Remus.

"I won't tell Remus. You know me." Sirius said.

"Yeah you told Harry didn't you. Both of you did." Remus said.

"You told Harry. Come on Hermione we can get it out of him." Ron said happily and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Just had to open my mouth didn't I?" Remus said.

"Yep! Your fault not ours. Besides you helped us tell Harry." Anna said crossing her arms looking at him sternly.

"Remus you can stay in the castle tonight since it's late. We all need to be getting to bed Quidditch game tomorrow." Dumbledore said and started to leave the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall right there beside him.

"Good night Hagrid. Come on Remus lets get you settled in for the night." Anna said and smiled as she too started to leave the Great Hall.

"Night." Hagrid called after the three as he started out towards his cabin.

The Gryffindor's were coming out onto the Quidditch Pitch in their scarlet robs they were greeted by the cheers of 3/4 of the school. The other quarter of the school was booing and hissing at them. Harry was used to it. Ron and Ginny were getting there. The new players how ever were scared to death.

McGonagall had chose Harry as the new Team captain since the last one had graduated.

"Team captains shake hands." Madam Hooch said. Harry took Malfoy's hand, who just so happened to be the new captain of the Slytherin's team, they looked like they were trying to break each others hands. "Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch said as she got tired of the evil glares coming from both Malfoy and Harry. The tension between the two had never been so high, even higher then in their third year.

"Scarred baby Potter." Malfoy said arrogantly.

"I've never lost to you Malfoy so spare me the stupidity of that remark again." Harry said in the same arrogant tone as Malfoy, who was now scowling at him.

"On the count of three boys…one…two… three…" Madam Hooch yelled and blew her whistle. 

"And they're off." A second year Gryffindor said his name was Derrick Lotts. "And it seems the team captains are off to a rough start already being attacked by bludgers from the Beaters on the others team." Derrick said. Crabb and Goyal were aiming every Bludger at Harry trying to kill him according to Ron and Ginny.

After thirty minutes of playing and Harry having to dodge every bludger he heard Derricks commentary on the match. "Hundred and forty Gryffindor. Sixty Slytherin and Gryffindor with the Quwaffel, Genny Weasley up the middle no Bludgers in sight no beaters really no wait they're aiming all the bludgers at Harry. Isn't that a foul? Gryffindor Scores. Hundred and fifty Gryffindor." Derrick yelled happily. 

Harry called for a time out and his team gathered around on the ground near their goal posts. "What is going on. Yes we're winning but at this rate I'm going to end up in the hospital wing. Where are our beaters?" Harry said heatedly.

"Sorry Harry we're trying. They hit us with their clubs if we get too close to them or a bludger." Damion said looking down at his feet.

"Yeah they're being horrible. Mean dirty tricks they're playing." Melanie said angrily. The other beater she is a third year Gryffindor.

"All right if they want to play dirty like that then hit them back. Just keep them bludgers off of me and the chasers. Ron have they even attempted to attack you yet?" Harry said.

"No not yet but all their attacks seem to be at you." Ron said.

"Well let's turn the tables if you see a good shot at their chasers take it but other wise go after Malfoy lets see how well he does when all the bludgers are coming at him for a change shall we." Harry said smiling wickedly. 

"Great." Damion said. He is a second year Gryffindor that hates all Slytherin's especially Malfoy.

"Good lets go remember protect our chasers and Ron at all costs. Me too if you can." Harry added with a smile at his team.

"Right!" they said and they all took to the air again.

"Gryffindor is back in the air and the Match is back in action. Hundred and Fifty Gryffindor, Sixty Slytherin." Derrick said happily. And watched a little more of the match. "Looks like the tables have turned for the Slytherin's all the bludgers are now going towards Malfoy, who seems to be having a little trouble avoiding the them." Derrick said almost laughing as he did so.

"Seems the Gryffindor Captain is loving the change of pace." Derrick said noticing Harry laughing at the frantic attempts of Malfoy to stay out of the way of the bludgers. 

Harry spotted the snitch a few minutes later now that the bludger assaults were now against Malfoy instead of him. he dived for the snitch and saw Malfoy trying to out run two blubgers to beat him too the snitch. Malfoy grabbed the end of Harry's broom and sped up forward turning Harry's broom upside down and Harry fell off, still about thirty feet up in the air. Harry closed his eye's as tight as he could trying to brace himself to meet the hard ground but he never did. He opened his eyes to see Sirius standing up and pointing his wand at him. then he looked down and noticed that he was floating four feet above the ground. Sirius put Harry down on the ground and smiled at him.

"Thanks!" Harry said but knew Sirius couldn't hear him over all the angry yelling coming form 3/4 of the school. Harry took out his wand and concentrated on this broom. "_Acio Firebolt_!" he said and his broom flew to him. He placed his wand back into his robes then he got back on and took off again.

"Penalty for Gryffindor. Potter who takes the shot?" Madam Hooch said.

"Genny Weasley!" Harry said back as he glared at Malfoy.

"Weasley let's go take the Penalty shot." Madam Hooch said.

"Penalty shot for the uncalled for maneuver from Malfoy. Nearly killing the other Captain." Derrick said angrily. "Weasley scores hundred and sixty to sixty Gryffindor in the lead." Derrick yelled happily. 

A few minutes later Derrick had announced Slytherin's score then Gryffindor's next score. Harry had spotted the snitch again and was off. And before Malfoy could do any thing Damion and Melanie both attacked him with Bludgers keeping him away from Harry.

"Harry Potter has the golden Snitch. Gryffindor wins. Three hundred and twenty to seventy, GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!" Derrick yelled.

"We won Harry, WE WON!!" Ron yelled as he ran up and hugged Harry along with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"We beat the Slytherin's, We beat the Slytherin's!" the Gryffindor's all cheered.

"Way to go Gryffindor, way to go Gryffindor." Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw both cheered as loud as they could. The Slytherin's team stalked off into their changing room and then stalked up to the castle with the rest of the Slytherin's.

"Way to go Harry! I know James would be very proud of you indeed." Sirius said making his way through the crowd that now surrounded Harry and the Gryffindor team.

"Sirius I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have said what I said." Harry said sadly.

"Come now you just beat the Slytherin's let's not dwell on that now. Let's go Celebrate I'd say it's dinnertime by now any way. It's the longest Quidditch match I've ever seen played at Hogwarts. An hour and fifty-seven minutes." Sirius said and smiled making Harry do that same. The Gryffindor's didn't even take the time to change just got their stuff and headed up to the castle to Celebrate. 

**__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey hope you like this chapter. Nice and long don't you think. Sorry it took me a while to write but as you can see it's long. Well anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

By the way all the things in () were what was supposed to be being said. Like 'arry _(Harry) _after rereading it I found it was kind of hard to determine what some of the people were saying. Especially Hagrid and Ron when he's eating.


	6. Hogwarts Attacked

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 6

Hogwarts Attacked

By: Sirius **Padfoot

July 19, 2003

All the Gryffindor's, formerly and present, have been celebrating all weekend. The victory over Slytherin tasting sweeter then usual cause of the truth in Harry's explosion, 'Good can win over evil' the three houses cheered.

On Monday however no one was cheering cause that's when the Slytherin's started getting their revenge on Gryffindor and any one who cheered for them. They cornered Gryffindor's in empty classrooms and bathrooms and did the first hex or Jinx that came to mind on them. It had got so bad that Harry had told all Gryffindor were not allowed to walk around by them selves. 

"Hermione I mean it you're walking with the rest of us." Harry said agitated with her.

"Harry my classes aren't with the rest of the Gryffindor's. I can't walk with you." Hermione said.

"Fine I'll walk with you. You're not going to your classes by your self got it Hermione." Harry said.

"Yeah I'm going too." Ron said.

"Oh all right you two fine I give up arguing about it. Lets go." Hermione gave in cause she didn't want to be late for class. Harry and Ron walked Hermione to class.

"Remember Hermione don't leave the class until we get back here to take you to your next class. Got it." Harry said obviously worried about her.

"All right I'll wait in the class with my teacher. You two had better hurry or you'll miss you're DADA class. I have it later today." Hermione said and smiled.

"All right go on in we'll see you after class." Harry said then turned with Ron and went to Professor Willis' class.

"And where have you two been?" Anna said annoyed that the two boy's came in five minutes late.

"Sorry Professor but we had to walk a friend to class. As you know I've told all Gryffindor's to walk together cause of all the Slytherin's attacks on us. And since none of us have her class we walked her to class." Harry said as he glared at Malfoy and dared him to say some thing. It would have ended in another Muggle fight. Cause Harry would have beat the crap out of him.

"This person is Miss. Granger of course correct Potter." Anna asked.

"Yes Professor. She is especially in danger of an attack from them just like me being the seeker that beat the crap out of them then also not being pure blood." Harry said still glaring at Malfoy.

"You mean Mudblood." Malfoy said and started laughing.

"Twenty-five points from Slytherin for saying that I've warned you before Malfoy. And another ten points for making Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley both late to my class to day. I will not stand for any Slytherin prejudice in my class this is Defense Against the Dark Arts not what ever you want to do class." Anna said angrily to Malfoy then turned back to Harry and Ron. "Well take you seats Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Anna said and smiled at them.

****

~*~*~*~*~

"Severus this has gone on for far to long and if you can't keep control of you're house I will step in. the Slytherin team is band as of now from Quidditch until you get control of them. If one more Gryffindor ends up in the Hospital wing this year cause of Slytherin attacks then I will ban them for the rest of the year and probably next year as well. I may be a kind head master but I will not take entire houses having to walk around together to keep from being attacked." Dumbledore said in one of his hardly ever seen angry spells. Actually he was more then angry he was pure out pissed.

"Yes Headmaster I am trying." Snape said though he hadn't even tried to keep his house in control.

"No you're not Severus. If you were trying none of this would have happened. Don't lie to me to keep your own butt out of trouble. Cause it won't work with me Severus. Now do as you're told and get that house of yours under control before I take it from you. Now go." Dumbledore said loosing his control he had kept to make it kind of civil conversation.

"Yes sir." Snape said and almost ran from Dumbledore's office.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Anna can I talk to you for a second?" Snape asked sticking his head in the DADA classroom.

"Sure Severus." Anna said and started for the door to her class.

"Not you Black!" Snape snapped.

"It's all right Sirius continue with the class." Anna said then walked out of her class and closed the door.

"Is it true that the entire Gryffindor house has to walk together cause of my house?" Snape asked.

"Yes it is and if you don't get them under control Dumbledore's going…" Anna said but was cut off.

"He's all ready pissed. God he just yelled at me literally." Snape said.

"Understandable. If the Daily Proffit got a hold of a house attacking the others Dumbledore would lose his job and Voldemort would have a clear shot at the school. You wouldn't want that now would you." Anna said.

"God no. I've got more to lose then any one else here if he got a hold of me." Snape said and rubbed the spot on his arm where the symbol of the Death Eater was.

"Yeah well why exactly are you talking about this to me for." Anna asked.

"Well you've got the main part of the Problem in your class right now. Draco Malfoy." Snape said.

"You want to talk to him." Anna asked.

"Yeah but school rules say you have to be here too. Course I…never mind." Snape said confusing Anna a little. She turned around and opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Sirius." She said so to get his attention. 

"Yes Anna?" Sirius asked.

"I'm taking some one. Draco Malfoy in the hall now." Anna said and moved so he could get threw. "Sorry continue I'll be back in a few minutes." Anna said then walked back out into the hall.

"Draco if one more attack on a Gryffindor happens I'll will suspend you got it. One more attack and you'll be going home. I will not stand for this any longer. Twenty Gryffindor's is going way over the line. Besides you have got the Slytherin team band from Quidditch. If the attacks don't stop for the next two years." Snape said angrily.

"Y-y-yes sir." Malfoy said scared. 

"You under stand him." Anna asked.

"Yes I'm not stupid." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass to me Malfoy. Good go tell the rest of the Slytherin's. Actually I'll be accompanying you to the rest of your house-mates. Snape go on in and tell them. I'll go with Malfoy here." Anna said and nodded to her classroom.

Anna followed Malfoy down the hall as Snape walked into Anna class.

"What do you want Snape and where is Anna?" Sirius asked.

"Don't worry Black I didn't attack her. She's gone with Malfoy. I need to talk to the rest of my house in the hall." Snape said in his usual snide way.

"I won't let you take any one out of this room with out Anna saying so." Sirius said standing up and Harry shot to his feet.

"Anna told me to talk to them now out in the hall all of you." Snape said ignoring Sirius.

"Sirius don't!" Harry said gripping his wand. "Don't make me knock your wand out of your hands." Harry said pointing it to Sirius' wand hand.

"I don't need the help of a child." Snape snapped.

"Yeah well I'm not helping you." Harry snapped back. 

"OK! You've lost me on that one Harry." Sirius said as he looked confused at him.

"Sirius just put your wand down then I'll explain." Harry said in a stern way.

"OK! I'm being told what to do by a student." Sirius said and put his wand at his side.

"Good boy. Now you made a promise and you're going to live by it." Harry said.

"Oh fine take the Slytherin's out in to the hall." Sirius said and Harry put his wand back in his robs.

"Out go on." Snape snapped. And all the Slytherin's jumped up and ran out of the room. They stayed out there for a few minutes then came back into the room white faced and sat down not even looking at the Gryffindor's. especially Harry who was now up at the front of the room talking to Sirius in a hushed conversation.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day all the attacks had stopped and all the students were in their common rooms and doing their homework. Snape's been avoiding any place that Dumbledore would be. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out visiting with Hagrid but now are on their way back to the Castle. Harry sees a lot of strange people coming onto the grounds and recognized them to be Death Eaters and some dementors.

"Run! Get to the Castle. GO!" Harry yelled as he started shoving Ron and Hermione. He pulled out his wand feeling the normal affects of the Dementore's and turned around pointing his wand out. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!!!" Harry yelled and created a white stag, which attacked the dementors. "What are you waiting on GO!!" Harry yelled.

"What's… oh my gosh! Dumbledore we're under attack by Voldemort!!" Anna yelled running out into the grounds wand raised and stunning several Death Eaters. All the teachers ran out wands raised doing the same as Anna.

"GO YOU THREE. GET INTO THE CASTLE!!!" Sirius yelled running beside Anna protecting the kids.

"Come one you three lets go." Remus yelled from the door holding it open for them. Anna kept pace with Harry, Ron, and Hermione making sure any Death Eater that could attack then was stunned. Harry got a little ahead of her cause she was having a hard time. It seemed as if all of the attacking force was after Harry.

"Harry!! MOVE!" Anna yelled pushing him out of the way then got hit by a green light and flew back into the wall of the castle then she fell to the ground dropping her wand.

"ANNA!!!" Remus and Harry yelled.

"In Harry! They're after you now go. You promised to you know." Sirius said taking over Anna's position between Harry and the Death Eaters.

"Right. Check on Anna though." Harry said making a break for the castle along with Hermione and Ron. Once inside they noticed that the Death Eaters were retreating from the grounds.

"Anna, Anna, come on wake up." Remus pleaded as he kneeled down at her side. She didn't move but he knew she was alive. Remus grabbed her wand and placed it on her stomach then picked her up. "Snape open the door." Remus said since Snape was the closest to the door now that all the teachers were chasing the Death Eaters out of the Grounds. Snape knowing it to be a common trick done by Voldemort having done it himself on a couple occasions in the first war Stayed back for the second wave of Death Eaters either coming from the right or left of the original attack.

"Here Hurry." Snape said opening the door allowing Remus and Anna to go in. then returned to watching the sides of the castle. But nothing came. _'Evidently the Dark Lord doesn't have as many Death Eaters as he used to have.' _Snape thought as he watched the rest of the teachers walking back.

"Why didn't you help us Snape. Did you plan this?" Sirius asked angrily.

"No why would I do that you blabbering moron." Snape said turning on his heal and went back into the Castle. He caught the suspicion in all the other eyes of the teachers but ignored it. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning during the owl post Hermione got her usual Daily Proffit paper then shoved it under Harry and Ron's noses.

"Look at this. Evidentially Dumbledore couldn't keep this quiet." Hermione said.

**__**

Hogwarts Attacked By Death Eaters!!

Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry was attacked by Death Eaters and Dementors last night. No students were injured in the Attack but Dumbledore did say that the DADA Teacher was attacked and is in the Hospital wing. He said if she didn't get better by the end of the week then she would have to be sent to St. Mungo's. "I would like to reassure all the parents who have children going to Hogwarts that they are in fact safe. And I must implore all parents to leave their children in school. If you take them out then you'll be letting Voldemort win this war." Dumbledore said in a private conversation with us last night. He seemed really sure of what he was saying not waver in it one bit as he talked with our reporter. This attack makes this war a reality but no one was killed and only one person injured. The War against the Dark Lord continues and we implore the Wizarding population to stay calm and not panic. "We regret this attack and security around Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry will be brought up to it highest with Auror's at every entrance to the School. This Ministry asks that all parents remain calm." The minister of Magic said late last night after a long talk with the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. This paper has recently got word that the teacher injured was protecting Harry Potter. It seems that all the Death Eaters were after him. Our informant said that the plan was to capture Harry Potter and stun any one who got in their way. Mr. Potter is safe at Hogwarts School. And Professor Willis has been stunned by from our information three different Death Eaters. That is all this paper know at this time. Once more information comes out we will inform you. 

"See Harry they were after you." Hermione said.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better knowing they weren't after Dumbledore." Harry said sarcastically as he picked at his food. "I bet Malfoy was one of them who hit Anna with a stunning spell." Harry said throwing his fork down and standing up. He started walking past the hissing Slytherin's when he stopped and looked at them.

"What are you idiots frikin Cats!" Harry said annoyed with them as several stood up then Malfoy stood up and grabbed them before they attacked.

"Don't! Leave him be. Go on Potter!" Malfoy said leaning across the table holding his house-mates.

"What ever you bunch of dumb idiots." Harry said and turned then left. 

Then Sirius got several red envelopes.

"Look Hermione Sirius got a lot of Howlers." Ron said and pointed to Sirius who looked like Ron had after wrecking the car in his second year. Sirius opened one.

'HOW DARE YOU SEND THAT POTTER BRAT TO HOGWARTS WITH MY TWO CHILDREN I'D SUGGEST YOU GET THAT BRAT OUT OF THAT SCHOOL BEFORE ON OF THE STUDENT'S GET HURT. A TEACHER HAS ALREADY BE HURT CAUSE OF YOU'RE RECKLESSNESS!!!!' The howler screamed at him and all the Slytherin's all burst out laughing. Harry ran back into the Great Hall to see the horrified look on Sirius' face as he looked at the other seven red envelopes bouncing around in front of him.

"Sirius…" Harry said running up to the Teachers table and grabbing the Howlers and then took off back out of the Great Hall Sirius right behind him. And that just made the laughter worse from the Slytherin table. Even Snape was rolling around Laughing at the scene. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter isn't as long as the last but I hope you like it any way. ^_^

Later,

Sirius **Padfoot


	7. A War Out of Hand

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 7

A War Out of Hand

By: Sirius **Padfoot

July 22, 2003 

In a town in southern part of England.

"Percy run! The Death Eaters are here!!" Bill Weasley yelled as he ran and then forced his younger brother to do the same.

"Some mission! We've got to get out of here Bill!!" Percy yelled as her frantically tried to stay out of range of the Death Eaters.

"You've never been in a fight like this before have you little bro. You might want to get used to it now that you're in the order with us." Bill said as he ran beside Percy.

"Yeah first fight. I'm scared Bill!" Percy admitted to Bill.

"To tell you the truth so am I!" Bill said, then they both stopped suddenly near the outskirts of the town in the southern part of the country. 

"And where do you two think you're going. Weasley's no doubt." A man behind a mask said.

"Malfoy!" Percy whispered to Bill.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir. We're no Weasley's." Bill lied. 

"Sure Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley." Malfoy said, as two more flanked him.

"Damn I knew I shouldn't have made Malfoy's life hell while I was Prefect." Percy said but stood his ground.

"Wonder how your parents will fill when all they get back are your dead mangled body's or they never hear from you two again." Malfoy said arrogantly. 

"Go to hell Malfoy." Bill said stepping in front of Percy.

"Bill Weasley I see you haven't forgotten me." Malfoy said taking off his mask.

"Actually I had. Percy recognized your voice not me." Bill said pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"_Crucio_!" Malfoy yelled and hit Bill with the curse. He started screaming and fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"BILL!!" Percy yelled taking his own wand out and pointing it at Malfoy. "_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Percy said and Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand.

"No Percy get out of here." Bill said trying to stand up.

"Not with out you Bill. I refuse to leave with out you." Percy said placing his wand back in his pants pocket and pulling Bill up.

"Little brother you are about as crazy as Ron and Harry." Bill said as he let Percy start to carry him.

"I'll take that as a complement now." Percy said as he ducked into the forest surrounding the town they had been in.

"Let's get as far away from here as we can." Bill said 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uhm…what…what happened?" a groggy Anna asked as she came too three day's after she had been stunned.

"Shhh you'll wake him." the nurse whispered to Anna. She pointed to Remus who was sound asleep with his head on her bed and her hand in his own.

"What's he doing here? why isn't he in bed?" Anna asked.

"Anna you've been in here for three full day's unconscious. He's not left your side except to go to the bathroom. He won't eat either. Said he'd eat when you woke up. That's the first time he's slept in three nights so be quiet." The nurse whispered in her ear. She looked at Remus like he was crazy but said nothing more about the situation.

"Sirius comes in after every class period along with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Professor Snape. Course he makes up excuses to talk to me when any one sees him. I think he fancies you Professor." The nurse said and gave Anna a sleeping potion to make her get some rest.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh no…this is getting out of hand!" Sirius said in the middle of class that day.

"Not another one. Is it ever going to stop?" Harry asked as he saw another Howler come in with an owl.

"Here return to sender." Sirius said picking the owl up and shooing it towards the window but it didn't go. It broke the string holding the letter to its leg then flew out of the class room window.

"Bloody bird!" Sirius said picking up the howler and throwing it into the trash-can.

__

'SIRIUS BLACK YOU CAN'T IGNORE US FOR EVER!! WE'VE SENT WORD TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC THAT WE WANT YOU AND THAT BOY OUT OF HOGWARTS IMMEDIATELY! WE WON'T JUST STAND BY AND LET YOU IN DANGER OUR CHILDREN. WHICH ARE TELLING US EVERY THING THAT GOES ON AT HOGWARTS MIND YOU. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING FROM ME IF YOU DON'T GET THAT BLOODY BRAT OUT OF HOGWARTS THEN HELL IS GOING TO PAY!!' The howler screamed in the trash can.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah go to bloody hell woman. Voldemort's stupid Death Eaters couldn't even get to Harry what makes you think a bunch of irate parents can." Sirius said hotly. "I for one would like you see you try." He said then kicked the trash-can out the window.

"Sirius was that really necessary." Harry asked as he reminded his godfather off all the students in the class.

"Oh sorry lost concentration what were we talking about Harry?" Sirius said and Harry's head hit his desk.

"Sirius." Harry mumbled.

"Uhm Professor Black…oh that sounds so strange…anyway we were talking about werewolves." Ron said making Harry sit back up in his seat.

"Ah yes sorry…lost my train of thought anyway…werewolves aren't just evil creatures that should be avoided at all coast's. really the only time a werewolf should be avoided is on a full moon. then you might want to carry some silver around with you if you know a violent one…" Sirius said.

"Did you ever carry Silver around with you Black?" Snape asked from the door.

"No why…wait Snape what do you want?" Sirius asked glaring at Snape.

"Just thought I'd listen in on your superb lesson on Werewolves. Then one I met was very violent." Snape said smirking evilly at Sirius.

"Only to you because you were an ass. Remus isn't dangerous you greasy haired Slytherin!" Sirius said angrily.

"Really you tell that to some one that thing didn't attack." Snape sneered.

"Don't you dare call Remus a thing if any thing out of the four of us at Hogwarts you were the thing." Sirius snapped.

"I guess it was your fault that I call that thing a thing now isn't it Black seeing as it was your trap you put me in." Snape said laughing at the anger of Sirius.

"Snape I swear if I ever get my hands on you…" Sirius said walking towards the door.

"Sirius! Stop I mean it." Harry said angrily.

"Harry I'm not going to let him…" Sirius said as he wheeled around to see Harry wand pointed at Snape.

"You want a repeat of what I saw Snape? If you don't I'd suggest you leave my godfather and my friends alone." Harry said angrily.

"Oh what's the student going to do to a teacher?" Snape asked.

"You don't remember do you? Lets put it this way pink bubbles of soap." Harry said and smiled at the trifid look on Snape's face and the Pleased look on Sirius' face.

"You wouldn't." Snape snapped.

"I will. Want to test my patience now. I've lost all of it recently." Harry said and smirked as Snape left the room. "Didn't thing so." Harry said smiling.

"Oh now that'll have Snape in a right old fit all day. You're just like you father and that's going to kill him." Sirius said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey I'm giving the jerk a reason to hate me now. he wants to think I'm James Potter then I'll act like I'm James Potter. I already look like my dad." Harry said then laughed as he sat back down.

"You'll get yours Potter." Malfoy muttered.

"Sure what ever you idiot Slytherin's say." Harry said louder then Malfoy had. 

"Oh that's enough out of you two." Anna said walking into her class with the assistance of Remus who has snuck her out of the Hospital wing.

"Well it seems you two are back to your old selves sneaking out of the Hospital wing all the time was your forte." Sirius said and laughed.

"Well it most certainly wasn't your forte Sirius you could never sneak out of that Wing of the castle." Anna said smiling.

"Glad you are back Anna…oh not again… take it back to sender. Leave me alone will ya." Sirius said then ducked behind Anna

"What in bloody blazes are you doing Sirius?" Anna asked.

"I swear owl take it back or become a roasted omelet for breakfast tomorrow." Harry said pointing his wand at the owl.

"Harry! What's going on?" Anna asked as the owl flew back out the window and out of sight. But it had dropped the howler before leaving.

"Oh not again…Blow it up or something Harry." Ron said and covered his ears.

"Is there any way of silencing these things?" Harry asked frantically as he ran over and picked the Howler up.

"No! all you can do is listen to it." Remus said.

__

'YOUR DAY IS COMING SIRIUS BLACK, HARRY POTTER. GET OUT OF HOGWARTS IMMEDIATELY OR REGRET EVER PUTTING OUR CHILDREN IN DANGER. A TEACHER HAS ALREADY SUFFERED ENOUGH BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT BRAT…' The howler screamed but was drowned out by Anna.

"HOW DARE THESE PEOPLE DO THAT HAVE THEY NO INTELLIGENCE AT ALL! GOD STUPID GIT'S! HOGWARTS HAS BEEN ON THE TOP OF VOLDEMORT'S LIST OF ATTACKS SINCE THE FOURTH YEAR MORONIC IMBECILES. SIRIUS HOW MANY OF THEM DAMN THINGS HAVE YOU GOT?" Anna yelled about the howler.

"Harry did you keep count I lost count at 103." Sirius said standing up again.

"103!" Anna yelled surprised. 

"No actually that makes 165 howlers since the attack four day's ago." Harry said angrily. "All against me."

"Oh that's going to stop. I'll make sure of that." Anna said angrily. "Stupid people. Don't get it do they." 

"How do you know Hogwarts has been high up on the Dark Lords list hum?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm an Auror I know these types of things you silly boy. Don't ask stupid questions." Anna said angrily.

"Sirius did you lose count or just stop counting?" Remus asked.

"I just gave up counting. It's like a never ending game to those people. I've never got a howler before well except in my fifth year. Mum sent one course didn't really listen to it. Didn't like her much. And Malfoy you can tell your precious mum I didn't like her sister." Sirius said.

"Sirius really you only liked Andromeda. And one of your uncles that's basically the only part of the Black family you did like." Anna said and smiled up at him.

"Yeah well they were Muggle lovers now weren't they just like him. And Werewolf to beat all, He's a disgrace to our family." Malfoy said angrily.

"Back off Malfoy if you want to keep sitting there." Harry said pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"All right that's enough boys. Detention Malfoy, sit down Potter." Anna said crossly.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ron isn't that Pigwidgeon coming in?" Hermione asked at dinner that evening.

"Yeah wonder what's up?" Ron said and looked up at Pigwidgeon questioningly as she landed in front of him and stuck out her leg. He took the parchment and read it. He almost collapsed.

"Percy, Bill…" He muttered and looked down the table to a worried Genny. He quickly stuffed the letter into his pocket when Genny got up and walked over to him.

"What's up Ron?" she asked.

"It's nothing Geny just go back and eat your dinner." Ron said.

"If it's nothing then let me see that letter." Geny said.

"Genny go eat. You're not seeing my letter." Ron said angrily scaring Genny, Harry, and Hermione a little. "S-sorry." He muttered as he got up and started to leave the Great Hall.

"Genny you might want to eat like your brother said I'll talk to him. You stay here with her Hermione." Harry said and jumped up. He ran after Ron.

"Ron what's wrong what's happened to Percy and Bill?" Harry asked once he found Ron. He was hiding in the dormitory.

"Nothing like I told Genny." Ron said.

"Ron I won't tell Genny. What ever happened it's your job to tell her not mine. But you need to tell some one." Harry said putting at hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Here read it your self." Ron said shoving the letter into Harry's hand then got up and curled up on his bed.

**__**

Dear Ron,

Since mum and dad can't bring then selves to tell you I guess I have to since you'll find out tomorrow any way. Here it goes…Percy and Bill were down in the southern part of the Country in a town full of Muggle's cause a lot of activity had gone up with Witches and Wizards in that area. Well the entire town was destroyed and we can't find them. We're afraid that Voldemort has them and is torturing them or worse they're dead. But don't lose faith little brother. Tell Genny cause I can't bring my self to do it. You know she always looked up to Bill the most. It'll break her heart to hear this. I'm glad you and Harry are there with her. Also Anna she seems to care about you guys a lot. Don't just be blunt with her. Tell her easily don't tell her the torturing part. Well anyway Fred and George already know. Either you can tell Genny now or she'll find out the hard way by the Daily Proffit you know how they are. Well that's up to you. But I'd rather it be you to tell her. Got to go little brother. 

Charlie Weasley 

"Oh Ron how can they expect you to tell Genny? That's so horrible." Harry said.

"Tell me about it. I can't do it. I just can't." Ron said sadly.

"Do you want me to. We could get Hermione or Anna to do it." Harry said in a comforting tone.

"No It's my job to tell her not yours. I'm her older brother." Ron said sadly then covered up and drew the curtains around his bed so he could be alone.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: this is getting complicated isn't it. Yeah well any way leave a review and tell me what you think. I love getting reviews so leave a lot of reviews. Yay!

Sirius **Padfoot: I love getting reviews don't you guys.

Sirius: She's loony.

Sirius **Padfoot: am not. Remus what do you think?

Remus: I'm not getting involved.

Sirius: Chicken. 

Sirius **Padfoot: No he not. Play nice Sirius.

Sirius: You stole my name and nickname.

Sirius **Padfoot: Hum…^_^;;; I have no clam over your name I just use it. It's so cute I think.

Sirius: Hum…

Remus: Got ya there.

Sirius: Oh shut up Moony!

Sirius **Padfoot: anyway hope every one reads and likes my story and leaves a review. I don't own Harry Potter the only thing I own is Professor Anna Willis. 

Don't ask. I just felt like writing this for some reason. It's cute.


	8. Hogsmeade Weekend

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 8

Hogsmeade's Weekend

By: Sirius **Padfoot

August 8, 2003

"Hey Bill come on there is a house up there." Percy said as he pointed to a house a little way's in front of them.

"I wish I could but I can't. Malfoy's spell did a number on me…I'm so tired I can't move anymore." Bill said as he sat down then laid back on the dirt.

"No Bill come on it's just a little way's further. We could use their fireplace to get back to the burrow or to Hogsmeade." Percy said making his brother get back up. "Come on Bill I'm tired too but we just can't stop the Death Eaters will catch up." Percy said as he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was there.

"Who's there. If it's any more of you bloody death eaters then you can just go away." An old man said as he stepped out of the house with his wife behind him. Both were pointing wands at Bill and Percy.

"No wait we're not death eaters. We're members of the Order of Phoenix. We're on the other side of the war." Percy said and he basically carried Bill towards the couple so they could see him and his brother.

"You're not death eaters uhm. Name some people in the order." The old lady said.

"We can't do that. That's secret information ma'am." Percy said.

"Secret information hum. Well that is what our son said during the last war. But is it secret cause you don't know or cause it's secret?" the old man asked.

"Sir may I ask what your last name is?" Percy said.

"Lupin why?" the old man asked.

"Remus J. Lupin. Member of the Order of Phoenix. Best friends: James Potter, Sirius Black, and Anna Willis. He's a werewolf taught at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher until he had to resign cause of his status as a werewolf…" Percy said and was about to go on until the old man held up his hand.

"You sure know a lot about our son sir. Come in. there's no way you can know all of that stuff unless you are one of his friends." The old man said and smiled as he motioned the two guys into his house. 

"Thank you sir, ma'am. Come on Bill." Percy said as he started towards the house.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ginny I need to talk to you." Ron said before breakfast. 

"Not now Ron I'm busy." Ginny said and smiled at him.

"Ginny it's about Bill and Percy. I need to talk to you now." Ron said and Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. She spun around to face Ron. 

"What's wrong Ron?" Ginny asked in a worried tone.

"We can't talk here. To many people Ginny." Ron said and nodded towards an un-crowded corner of the common room. 

"You want me to come too Ron?" Harry asked.

"Na. I can do this on my own thanks anyway Harry." Ron said.

"All right but I'll be over here if you need me." Harry said and walked over to Hermione to tell her what was going on. 

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS LAST NIGHT RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny yelled when Ron had told her every thing except the tortured and dead parts in the note he had got from Charlie. 

"Ginny calm down I'm sorry OK! It was hard to say more or less believe. Ginny no wait where are you going?" Ron asked as Ginny stormed away from him.

"Away from you!" Ginny said angrily then walked out of the Common room completely. Ron slumped down in a chair and put his head in his hands. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up to see Harry.

"You all right Ron?" Harry asked.

"I should have told her last night. But I-I couldn't bring my self to do it and now she's mad at me." Ron said as he looked back down at the floor.

"I'll go talk to her Ron. She just needs to talk to a girl." Hermione said and left.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter come with me please." Anna said as she and McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room several minutes after Hermione had left.

"Professors what's going on?" Harry asked as he and Ron left with them. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Remus, Sirius what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Dare I say this is the young Harry Potter." An old woman asked as she grabbed his chin and moved his face around so she can see him.

"Excuse me Ma'am but who are you?" Harry asked when she finally let go of him.

"My dear boy this is my wife and Remus' mother." The old man said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin?" Harry asked stunned.

"Yes Harry my parents." Remus said as he looked at the floor.

"Now back to you son. Why haven't you kept in contact with us?" Mr. Lupin asked turning back to face Remus.

"Dad I've been busy." Remus said.

"No excuse Remus J. Lupin!" Mrs. Lupin said angrily.

"No use Remus. When mum does that it's better to hid yourself for a few hours." Ron said.

"Knowing Molly that's to be expected Ron." Anna said.

"Course you put her in her place." Sirius said.

"Sorry mum. But I can't keep in contact with you. That'll put you in danger." Remus said then frowned "By more then just death eaters." He said sadly.

"Not every one is against you Remus. Been nice for us to know they were still alive you know. We thought they were dead like ours. You should be happy." Anna said.

"I am but I also want to keep them that way. You know what those people did to Sirius just cause one little attack that no students were injured in. If they found out I was back at Hogwarts they'd freak out again." Remus said.

"Having your life isn't easy son we know. But you can't just ignore us to protected us." Mr. Lupin said.

"Uhm Excuse me but why where Harry and my self brought down here." Ron asked

"Impatient as always' told you he couldn't wait to ask that one Bill." Percy said from behind Ron and Harry.

"Percy, Bill! But Charlie said you'd been captured. Ginny's in a right state. She won't even talk to me now." Ron said once he spun around and noticed Percy and Bill lying on two beds covered up. 

"I'll…no never mind Hermione brought her." Anna said then smiled.

"Oh Percy, Bill what happened? Are you all right?" Ginny asked.

"Whoa slow down…we're fine. As for what happened. That's secret Ginny you know that." Bill said as he tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't. You're as bad as I am. Lay back down Bill Weasley!" Anna said as she walked over to him.

"Good I don't want to have to make you all leave. If he doesn't stay still you will leave." Madam Pumpfree said.

"Oh Anna I'm fine." Bill whined but laid down any way.

"Sure. Tell that to us when we saw you carried in this morning. That reminds me. I haven't thanked you yet Mr. and Mrs. Lupin." Anna said then smiled at them.

"You're welcome. Now we're going to ask you a favor Anna Willis!" Mr. Lupin said.

"Yes what is it?" Anna asked.

"Make him keep in contact with us." Mrs. Lupin said and Anna laughed slightly.

"I'll do that. When he's got a spare moment I'll have him right you or visit you." Anna said and smiled.

"Good. You hear that son?" Mr. Lupin said.

"Yes dad I heard it." Remus said as he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Poor Remus… I've never seen him so…uhm…suck up-ish." Sirius said as he looked at Remus sympathetically. 

"And what would you be doing if your mother just showed up alive again?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"Finally tell her off that's what." Sirius said.

"She's your mother." Mr. Lupin said.

"Yeah well my family wasn't like yours or the Potters. No one liked me anyway. They all hated me. Just cause I didn't believe in the pure blood crap." Sirius said and smiled.

"Sirius you need a hair cut." Anna said then smiled when he almost fell over.

"How'd we get from my family to my hair?" Sirius asked and Anna laughed.

"Just wondered what you'd do? And it was quite funny." Anna said and smiled.

"Agreed Anna." Remus said as he laughed at Sirius. He had looked up when Anna had asked her question.

"Tag teamed…what do you think Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry I agree with them. You look like Snape sort of with long hair." Harry said.

"That settles it. I'm getting it cut." Sirius said

"Good one Harry." Anna said as she laughed.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Professor Dumbledore I must say this isn't the best thing I ever herd sir. Any one of Voldemort's supporters could be in Hogsmeade." Anna said.

"Yes but if the school's normal activities stop he wins." Dumbledore said.

"Agreed but I mus protest against this unless some teachers are in Hogsmeade with the students to protected them. And it's fifth year and above only." Anna said.

"Very well our two Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers will be there to protect the students. Agreed." Dumbledore said.

"Very well sir agreed." Anna and Sirius both said and smiled.

"Hey I can get my hair cut now." Sirius said and smiled

"Thank gosh. That long hair of yours is getting on my nerves." Anna said and smiled.

"Agreed." Remus said.

"Would you two stop tag teaming me." Sirius said as they walked down the hall together.

"Nope." Anna said, then they started laughing.

"Some things never change." Snape mumbled as he walked by them.

"You know I think he has a crush on me or something. He's not as mean to me as you two…" Anna whispered when Snape was out of earshot. She had a disgusted look on her face. "Why me? When I was in the hospital wing Madam Pumphree said he came in to check on me after every class…" she said even more disgusted.

"Oh man I feel sorry for you." Sirius said and started laughing at her but Remus looked angry for some reason.

"Son what's wrong with you?" Mr. Lupin asked as he walked out of the hospital wing to see what all the talking was since all the students were out side.

"Nothing dad." Remus said and walked into the hospital wing with out the other two.

"What'd I say?" Anna asked confused.

"I don't know. Never seen him do that before." Sirius said.

"Hey Honey what's wrong with out son?" Mrs. Lupin asked also coming out of the hospital wing.

"I don't know. Anna here thinks it's her fault he's mad." Mr. Lupin said.

"Well I was the one talking when he got mad…I had to say something. But what I don't know what I said." Anna said then looked into the room. Remus was sitting over by the window with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"What were you talking about?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"It's nothing really. Well it think it's nothing." Anna said.

"Well evidently he thinks it's something." Mrs. Lupin said walking over to Anna and leading her away from Mr. Lupin and Sirius to talk to her alone.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I doubt that Mrs. Lupin. Remus has never wanted more then friends. Actually he didn't want friends. We pushed it on him when we met him on the train. He looked so lost and confused." Anna said and smiled.

"I'd say he likes you and that's why he got mad when you said something about Snape liking you. Course I think it may be both way's here." Mrs. Lupin said.

"Na. Remus and I are just friends. Nothing more never have been and most likely never will be. He like's pushing Sirius over to me to talk." Anna said.

"Well you can believe it or not that's up to you. But he's my son and I'd say he definitely likes you." Mrs. Lupin said then walked off when Dumbledore came up to Anna.

"Well Anna you and Sirius ready. The students are leaving to Hogsmeade in a few minutes." Dumbledore said and smiled.

"Sure. Let me run back up to the Hospital wing to get Sirius." Anna said then took her leave of the headmaster. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Sirius let's go." Anna said walking into the hospital wing.

"Already." Sirius said stunned. 

"Yeah the students can't leave with out us so let's go." Anna said and started back out of the room but stopped. "Hey Remus wanta come?" she asked and smiled.

"No I got things to do." Remus said.

"All right if you change your mind you know where Hogsmeade is." Anna said then left with Sirius at her side.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Anna why is only fifth year and above allowed to go to Hogsmeade this year?" Harry asked after a couple of hours in Hogsmeade.

"Harry that's the business of the order." Sirius whispered in Harry's ear.

"Oh…" Harry said and looked down at the ground as he walked.

"Harry MOVE!" Sirius yelled and shoved Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the ground.

"Oh no you don't…STUPEFY!" Anna yelled as she ran after the guy who had sent a curse at Harry.

"Anna no wait!" Sirius yelled as he stood back up. "Back to Hogwarts now!" Sirius said angrily pulling the kids up to their feet.

"Move it Hogwarts students back to school right now!!" they heard Anna yell then heard a string of several curses coming from several different people. And counter curses coming from her.

"Let's go move it school now." Sirius also yelled at the group of students now running towards the school.

"Sirius aren't you going to help Anna?" Hermione asked.

"She can take care of her self until I get the student's up to the school." Sirius said and started to push the student's up to the school.

"Sirius what's going on?" Remus asked as he came out of the castle seeing the gang of students running up to the castle.

"We were attacked Remus go help Anna until I can get back down there." Sirius said.

"Right!" Remus said and he was off pulling out his wand.

"ANNA!!" Remus yelled as he ran into Hogsmeade's deserted streets now.

"REMUS!!" Anna yelled in an answer. "Damn!!" she yelled then threw her self into the middle of the main street covering her head as Debré flew every where. Then she looked up to see several red beams coming at her. She scrambled up and around a corner of a building.

"Anna what's going on?" Remus asked.

"Hold on…. STUPEFY!!!" she yelled as she turned around the corner of the building pointing her wand at no specific death eater. "Sirius and I thought there was only one…well there are about 8 or 9 back there. I cornered them but couldn't do more then that." Anna said as she spun back around and put her back against the building she was hiding behind. "Remus Wormtail is one of them." Anna said angrily.

"PETER YOU TRAITOR! JUST GIVE UP!" Remus yelled.

"NEVER!" Peter yelled back at them.

"Fine! We'll take care of you first!" Anna said spinning back around long enough to get a good aim and sent a stunning spell at him. Remus had done the same thing and Peter being fat and slow didn't have time to react. So he fell down unconscious.

"Bloody Rat!" Anna said triumphantly spinning back around to hid behind her building. 

"Now this is fun! Where'd all the people in Hogsmeade go?" Remus asked as he saw Sirius coming back into town.

"Once they saw Sirius running up to the school with the students and me yelling counter curses they all ran and hid in buildings." Anna said and spun back around the corner and sent another stunning spell. "This looks more like a western in the US." Anna said as she started laughing.

"Anna you all right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah…" she said then covered her face as a piece of the building shattered and flew every where.

"Anna?" Remus asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You sure you're all right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah but evidently they don't know you're here even though you've attacked them Remus. Cause every thing is coming at me." Anna said.

"Hey sorry I left you here alone." Sirius said making his presents known to the death eaters. 

"Na don't worry about it. I'd done the same thing. Student's first Sirius." Anna said then hit the guy who had attacked Harry with a stunning spell and he fell down unconscious.

"Hey let's get out of here." one of the death eaters said.

"MALFOY!! YOUR OWN SON WAS DOWN HERE!" Anna yelled angrily but didn't get an answer. They all spun around their building's to see the only people left was Wormtail and the guy who had attacked Harry. Anna, Remus, and Sirius came out from behind their building's wands still raised.

"OK! If the Daily Profit gets a hold of this all hell is going to break loose. The parents are going to demand Dumbledore's removal. And where is the help the Ministry promised the School in the paper?" Anna asked picking up two wands that were lying on the ground.

"I don't know the ministry is stretched so far now that they probably can't spar anyone. Just like the first war Anna." Sirius said.

"Yeah well it didn't help they lost James, you, Remus and my self. We were all Auror's." Anna said. 

"Come on let's get the two up to Dumbledore!" Remus said.

"Yeah. Then may be Harry will let you two kill Peter this time." Anna said and walked behind Sirius and Remus both carrying the two unconscious people.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now where?" Sirius asked as they walked into the main hall of the castle.

"Dumbledore's of course." Anna said.

"Hey Anna, Sirius, Remus are you three all right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we got two out of eight death eaters. Harry go tell Madam Pumphree to let Percy and Bill go to Dumbledore's office immediately." Anna said.

"Yes!" Harry said and was off in a flash.

"Why do you want them up there?" Remus asked.

"Order Remus. I'll go get Minerva, and Snape." Anna said and walked in the direction of the dungeons.

"What are you doing down here?" Malfoy asked coming up behind Anna as she walked towards the Slytherin common room.

"Never you mind that Malfoy. Where's your Head of House?" Anna asked.

"He's in the common room! Why?" Malfoy said as Crab and Goyal came up behind him.

"If you think you're two flunkies can help you get information from me you're seriously wrong Draco Malfoy." Anna said and stopped outside of the Slytherin Common room then turned to Malfoy. "Well?" she said pointing towards the entrance of the Slytherin Common room.

"Open it you're self." Malfoy said.

"I'll take points Malfoy. You're already band from Quidditch for another two weeks want to try for the rest of the year?" Anna said.

"Fine…wolfsbane." Malfoy said and to Anna's surprise the entrance opened. _'OK! He hates Remus but that's his password. Now I'm confused.'_ Anna thought as Malfoy walked in front of her. She spotted Snape then walked up to him and he looked up at her stunned at first then got his normal gaze quickly.

"Snape we have a problem come on." Anna said then turned around and started to leave.

"What gives you the idea that you can come in here and tell me what to do?" Snape asked still seated behind his desk. She walked back over to him. She put her hands on his desk and leaned forward so she was right in his face.

"Now Severus. There is a problem." She said in a more serious tone.

"What is it then I'll go with you." Snape said.

"Fine I'll tell Dumbledore you wouldn't be cooperative. I'll be going to get McGonagall now." Anna said and spun on her heal and walked out of the Slytherin Common room. Snape got up and walked out too. He caught up with her just a little way's up to the main floor of the Castle.

"Anna what's going on?" He asked.

"We were attacked at Hogsmeade and two of the culprits are in Dumbledore's office. One of them is Peter. Don't know the other one but I do know Malfoy was there and he was there leader for the attack." Anna said.

"You go up to Dumbledore I'll get McGonagall." Snape said then headed for McGonagall's office. Anna took off up to Dumbledore's office.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: What comes up next may surprise every one. Not telling. Who should I put together? Remus/Anna, Sirius/Anna, or Snape/Anna. Don't quite like the last one but I figured I'd put it there just in case anyone wanted that. Well let me know what you think of this chapter. 

**__**

Review Responses: 

princess55: Yeah I couldn't believe I'd made it 165 howlers. People can be very mean to any one and every one when it comes to their children. Anyway sorry about he Ginny spelling… well at least I won't be spelling it wrong again. ^_^ Later…

**__**

Elessar: Glad you like it. And hope you continue to review. ^_^ 


	9. Snape Missing!

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 9

Snape Missing!?!

By: Sirius **Padfoot

October 4, 2003

By the time Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape showed up in Professor Dumbledore's office Wormtail and the other captive had woke up.

Snape stepped into Dumbledore's office right after Professor McGonagall to see Anna, Remus, and Sirius on one side of the room. Wormtail and the other prisoner on the other side of the room. Then Dumbledore in between the two groups.

Snape's eye's landed on the other prisoner and then widened with shock.

"Ah so my dear older brother does remember me." The mad said.

"You're on no relation to me. Professor Dumbledore what is going on?" Snape asked in his usual cold tone.

"Well Severus it seems your step-brother here attacked our young Harry." Dumbledore said.

"He's of no relation to me!" Snape snapped angrily.

"Of course. We'll this young man here along with Peter Pettigrew and several other death eaters attacked Anna, Sirius, and Remus along with our young Harry, Hermione, and Ron." Dumbledore said.

"And exactly what does that have to do with me headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Oh for get it. You're just as bad as that fat rat Peter!" Anna said angrily.

"Just let us take care of this Dumbledore! We have the right to." Sirius said very angrily.

"No! We'll let the minister of Magic take care of this." Dumbledore said calmly then took his seat behind his desk. "Need I remind you this is a school not a public execution place." He said.

"Oh please the Ministry is as bad as last war. Corrupt. The Ministry couldn't handle thing's like this last time, they can't do it now!" Anna said angrily wanting to just beat the life out of Peter.

"Uhm…Professor's…." a young mans voice asked form the door.

"Yes Harry?" Remus asked as he looked over at the door.

"Come on Dumbledore just let us take care of that fat traitor!" Sirius said not paying any attention to Harry.

"Oh just let him try to handle it to make his shut up Headmaster." Snape said then smiled over to Anna.

'Why me? Ew!' Anna thought when she saw Snape smiling at her.

"Sirius calm down. I don't want you to go back to Azkaban because of that thing." Harry said as he ran up in front of Sirius.

"But Harry…" Sirius started.

"For you Harry we'll do nothing." Anna said sweetly. "But we are doing ti for Harry not your sorry traitoring ass Peter!" she said so angrily that she scared Harry slightly.

"The Brat said he 'idn't (didn't) want Paddy to do anything." Peter said resentfully. 

"That's IT!!" Anna said and pulled out her wand.

"Anna No!" Remus said grabbing her from behind and pointing her wand to the floor.

"Go a head!" Peter said tauntingly.

"Anna calm down." Sirius said even thought his wand was also pointed at Peter.

"Sirius put you wand away please." Harry said putting his hands on Sirius wand hand.

"Just let us kill him and get it out of our misery!" Anna said, trying to get Remus to let go of her.

"Not just information on James, Lily, and Harry, but James' parents too. Killed the same way while we were at school weren't they." Peter said and started to laugh.

"James' parents! You traitor…you were never our friend just a spy for Voldemort." Anna said and fought against Remus to get to Peter but couldn't get free of him. "Every thing was all your fault you traitor! I hate you!!" Anna said and stopped fighting Remus; she nearly collapsed when Remus turned her around and started hugging her as she cried on his shoulder.

"That's right I hated hanging around with you three idiots." Peter said spitefully.

"Head master do you need them talking anymore?" Snape asked as he held his wand in his hand and looked at Anna sadly but still yet glared at Remus.

"No I have already questioned them." Dumbledore said as he looked over at Anna sympathetically. "Remus I believe Anna has been through enough. Please take care of her." He said then motioned for the door.

"Come on Anna." Remus said and started to lead her towards the door.

"Sirius I believe you should take care of your godson." Dumbledore said then looked at the now unconscious prisoners.

"Thank you Severus. Now if you will put our prisoners some where I shall contact the Minister of Magic." Dumbledore said as he stood up form be hind his desk.

"Come on Harry down to the hospital wing we go." Sirius said.

"Professor McGonagall if you would help Professor Snape please." Dumbledore said and motioned to Snape.

"Yes sir." McGonagall said and the two left with the two prisoners.

**__**

The Next Morning!

"Oy 'Arry! Wonder 'were Snape is?" Ron said as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"I don't' know it's not like him to miss breakfast but I'll see him soon enough. First class of the day…I wish I had DADA first. But no that third." Harry complained.

"Yeah but Anna look's sad kind of." Hermione said and pointed to Anna sitting between Sirius and Remus at the teacher's table.

"Yeah but you should have heard Peter last night…" Harry said but stopped in his sentence he didn't want those things to repeat in his head but they were now.

'Not just me mum and dad but dad's mum and dad. Peters a horrible person. I bet he sold out the Longbottoms too.' Harry thought but came out of his little nightmare by Hermione speaking.

"You all right 'Arry?" Hermione asked a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Harry lied he didn't like to worry his friends but they seemed to worry anyway.

"Well the teacher are going to class now so I guess we better go too." Ron said and they all split up to go to their different classes.

**__**

15 Minutes Into Potions!

Snape has yet to be seen or heard since last night after walking McGonagall back up stairs to her room. None of the teachers seemed to have noticed and none of the students seemed to care with exception of course of the Slytherin's. 

"Oy Potter where's Professor Snape?" Malfoy asked.

"How would I know?" Harry snapped back as he sat in his seat, which Snape had assigned to him on the front row of the class to make sure Harry did his potions correctly. Snape never hesitated to take off points if not done correctly.

"Roomer has it you were the last person to see him and you're going to Azkaban for murder." Malfoy said.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall were the…no wait…Peter, not again! Damn him!" Harry said then jumped up and ran out of the class startling several students in the process. 

Harry ran up from the Dungeons to the DADA Class and burst into the class panting kind of hard.

"Harry!!" Anna said startled by the door suddenly bursting open.

"Sirius, Remus, Anna! Snape's missing and if my guess is right so are Peter and Snape's step-brother!" Harry said.

"Sirius take over potions Class. Remus go tell Dumbledore what Harry just told up." Anna said taking charge of the situation quickly.

"Right Harry let's go!" Sirius said and walked out the door with Harry by his side.

"On my way mum!" Remus said jokingly.

"Oy Remus." Anna said.

"Yes Anna?" Remus questioned as he turned around to look at her.

"Thanks." Was all she said then smiled at him.

"Any time Anna, Anytime." Remus said and smiled back at her then left.

"You like him!" a fifth year Ravenclaw said because Anna had continued to watch the door even after it had closed.

"Do not!" Anna said defensively.

"Do too!" several Hufflepuff girls said and started giggling.

"Am I that readable?" Anna asked as she leaned back on her desk.

"Yeah but the good thing is so is he." Another Ravenclaw girl said.

"He is?" Anna asked slightly stunned by the comment. 

"If we answer that can we go back to our lesson and get off this mushy stuff." A Ravenclaw boy said.

"No it's cure!" another Hufflepuff girl said.

"Remus likes me as a friend nothing more. He's never wanted anything more then friends." Anna said then stood up straight and picked up her DADA book trying to figure out where she left off at.

"Yeah he likes you all right. But more then a friend." A girl said.

"You think so do you." Anna said.

"I know so." The girl said and the class ended. All the guy's in the class cheered and ran out of the class while most of the girls stayed behind to talk with Anna about Remus.

**__**

Ten Minutes Later!

The class room door opened and there stood a smiling form ear to ear Remus J. Lupin with Dumbledore standing behind him. Dumbledore was giving Anna a once in a lifetime look that he only gave to people being caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing. Like talking about love while teachers pass by.

'Oh no they heard…'Anna thought and turned a nice shade of Red.

"I believe it's time for your second class to start. Be on your way now." Anna said turning her back to Remus and Dumbledore then started looking on a shelf for something. The girls walked by Remus and then started giggling again.

"Classes have been canceled for the remainder of the week or until Severus is found. An immediate staff meeting is to be held now. All staff members including Remus." Dumbledore said then left.

"Oy Remus did you hear our conversation?" Anna asked when she turned to face him still slightly red from embarrassment.

"Yes I heard more then Dumbledore did being who I am." Remus said and smiled at her.

"Maybe we should go to the meeting." Anna said as she looked at the floor.

"Not yet! This may be an improper time but do you really like me?" Remus asked.

"You first!" Anna said and looked up at Remus who started to walk over to her.

"I have since we were in school together first years to be exact." Remus answered once he stopped in front of her. Then he leaned down to where he was inches from her. "Your turn." He whispered then kissed her softly on the lips so not to hear rejection.

"I think I more then like you Remus." she finally got out when he stopped kissing her. 

"I've wanted to hear that for a long time Wings." Remus said and leaned down to where Anna could say something in his ear.

"I've wanted to say that for a long time Moony." Anna whispered then kissed him on the cheek.

"Anna I know we haven't dated or anything…but will you marry me?" Remus asked slightly stunning her. "I mean if you don't mind being married to a werewolf that no one will hire. I can't even buy a ring for you…what am I doing?" he asked as he stated having doubts about asking her to marry him.

"Yes Remus I will. You're just Remus to me. Werewolf or not. I still love you and always' will." Anna answered.

"About time he asked you that. Here catch Remus!" Sirius said from the door and threw a little black box at Remus.

"What's this?" Remus asked and opened the little box up to see it was an engagement ring.

"Bought it for you since you couldn't get a job before James and Lily died." Sirius said and smiled to his best friend.

"I can't Sirius. It's yours." Remus said and tried to hand the ring back to Sirius.

"I'll consider it an insult if you give that back to me. I'll never use it anyway." Sirius said and smiled at Remus.

"You sure Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. No doubts about it." Sirius said.

"Well a Professor Lupin is back at Hogwarts teaching DADA." Harry joked as Remus put the ring on Anna's hand.

"Come on we're the only staff members not present yet. Harry returns to Gryffindor tower and do not leave until one of us comes and gets you. Me, Remus, or Anna…only us three got it." Sirius said.

"You're wish is my command old godfather." Harry said and bowed to Sirius then ran like the dickens to get up the stairs before Sirius caught on to what he'd said.

"Old Godfather…I'm not that old am I?" Sirius asked in a very whiny tone.

"If you are so are we!" Anna said.

"You're not old you're beautiful." Remus said and wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back on him slightly.

**__**

Several Minutes Later!

"No! I know Snape didn't release them. I was with him besides it looks as if there was a struggle in his room and office." McGonagall said to counter something Flint had said.

"No 'nape (Snape) would never go back to 'u-Know-'ho (you-know-who!)" Hagrid said.

"I have to say Dumbledore, you know Snape and us don't get along at all but Snape would not go back to Voldemort." Anna said.

"Professor Snape and I hardly see eye to eye on several things, mainly the Marauders and Harry. But I tend to agree with you Anna. So since the three most capable people are right here you and the other two Marauders shall go look for him." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster the guy hates us and we hate him can you think of no one better?" Sirius whined.

"No I can not. you five were the best at finding things out. As poor Remus can attest to. So this assignment is yours. Need I remind you we are on the same side." Dumbledore answered.

"Come on you two. We're part of the order, we're Marauders, and we're Aruros. Just look at tthis as another challenge." Anna said.

"I'll do it." Remus said.

"Do what is the question Moony?" Sirius said.

"Bad doggy!" Remus said.

"Come on Padfoot. It won't be the same with out you." Anna said.

"It won't be the same with or with out me! I'm not going to help that slim ball." Sirius said.

"I know it won't be the same. I'm just doing this cause we'll most likely see Peter again." Anna said in a evil tone.

"Not to mention we get to annoy Voldemort some more." Remus said in the same tone as Anna.

"All right I'm in!" Sirius said and jumped up. "Come on let's go tell Harry." He said and left the room.

"Come on Remus before he tells Harry too much!" Anna said grabbing his hand and left with him in search of Sirius.

**__**

Up In The Gryffindor Common Room!

"Harry I want you to stay with Ron and Hermione at all time got it." Sirius said.

"Yeah I got it but why Sirius?" Harry asked and then saw Anna and Remus come into the Gryffindor common

"Remus, Anna, and myself won't be here for a while so stay with your friends." Sirius said then messed up Harry's Hair.

"Come on Sirius. The quicker we get this done the sooner Quidditch can start back up." Anna said.

"Yes Ma'am miss Chaser." Sirius said and started to the portrait hole.

"Anna was on the team?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes! Remus and Sirius were the Beaters, James of course was the Seeker and me a chaser." Anna said and smiled.

"What about the other one?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunatly he was our keeper. Couldn't save a score if he died trying." Remus said.

"Come on I want to see Harry Beat that Slytherin Seeker again so bad. I want to see Gryffindor with the cup again this year." Sirius said and grabbed Remus' and Anna's arms and started dragging them out of the portrait hole.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but school, work, my brother, and my boyfriend all consume most of my time! I'll try to update more often though. Promise!


	10. A Rescue Made

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 10

A Rescue Made

By: Sirius **Padfoot

November 19, 2003

Snape has gone missing and Dumbledore has sent Anna, Remus, and Sirius after him. After a slight argument about it they left the school.

"Well Anna since you got us into this where to?" Sirius asked as the stood just out side of Hogwarts grounds.

"London!" Anna said and smiled. 

"Voldemort wouldn't have taken him there. That's where the Ministry is." Remus said then got a look of understanding oh his face. "Auror's!" he said and smiled.

"Of course three Auror's aren't enough. We need the information of the rest." Anna said and smiled at him.

"Three? You forget Remus and myself lost our status as Auror's 16 years ago Halloween Night." Sirius said confused slightly.

"I'm head of my department and have reinstated both of you as Auror's. Well really at the beginning of this year. Sorry about not telling you." Anna said and handed both of them a piece of parchment each. Remus looked down at the parchment and read:

**__**

Dear Mr. Lupin,

You have been reinstated as an Auror attached to Miss Anna Willis' department, due to the necessity for Auror's and the war that has came up in the last year. We regret that you're status caused you to lose your job after the last war and hope you can forgive an old Ministry and help the new. We also regret not informing you earlier about your reinsertion but we were not able to avoid that.

Miss. Anna Marie Willis Head of Department

Mr. Black 2nd Chair of Department

Mr. Lupin 3rd Chair of Department

Hopefully this is correct for you to come back to a Ministry in trouble. This is the predicted places where you would have been had you not been fired.

This Letter reinstates you as an Auror. Signed by the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fuge and Head of Department of Auror's 2 Anna Marie Willis.

Cornelius Fuge

Minister of Magic

Anna Marie Willis

Head of Department of Auror's 2

"That's what mine say's basically but mine mentions my 10 years in Azkaban." Sirius said.

"Why didn't you tell us this Anna?" Remus asked as he looked back up from the letter that had been handed to him.

"Even I have bosses Remus. The ministry didn't want to look desperate enough to go to you Remus and an Ex-Convict that aluded all Auror's after him including me. Come on we need to go. Main Hall of the Ministry." Anna said then disapparated with a pop.

"Well come on Sirius before we lose our boss." Remus said then disapparated too.

"I get my life back after I lose it for 16 years." Sirius whispered then followed the others by disapparating to London.

"Well looks like we are all here. Come on." Anna said and smiled at the two.

"Wait Miss Willis are they visitors?" a guard asked as he looked over his paper to Anna, Remus, and Sirius.

"No David these are Auror's." Anna said then started towards the golden doors.

"Right Miss. Willis." The guard David said.

"Anna if we've been part of the Ministry again since September then why haven't we been paid anything?" Sirius asked.

"Oh you have been paid just not directly. You have a Gringots account set up threw the Ministry." Anna said as they got on the elevator to go to the Department of Law floor.

They got off the elevator and started for Anna's office.

"James my office bring all information and nessicary Auror's for a briefing on the Death Eaters from you all to us. You got 10 minutes move." Anna said sticking her head into a small office.

"Yes Ma'am!" James Williams said jumping up and heading for the office across from his. Anna, Remus, and Sirius all continued on their way to her office.

"Remus that desk is yours." Anna said and pointed to her left as they walked into her office. "Sirius that's yours!" she said and pointed to her right. She walked tot he desk that looked like a disaster zone and started looking through all the papers that had been placed on her desk.

"Looks like you've kept your organizational skills up Anna." Sirius said sarcastically as he looked at her desk then walked behind his.

"Oy Sirius!" Anna said as she looked up at him.

"Yes Anna?" he asked after he sat down behind his desk.

"Shut up! I haven't been here since August 28th." Anna said then continued looking through the papers on her desk.

"She told you Padfoot." Remus said and sat down behind his desk laughing.

"Miss. Willis we're ready for you!" Mr. Williams said as he popped his head in their office door.

"Seven minutes. Wonderful you're getting better James. Come on some things have changed since you were last here." Anna said as she walked out of the office and down the hall with James Williams, Remus and Sirius behind her.

"This department is the best of all Auror's because of all the changes made by Miss Willis. You two are new aren't you?" James said excitedly.

"James do you not recognize them?" Anna asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"No ma'am should I?" James asked.

"Who am I, James?" Anna stopped and asked as she turned to face him.

"You're one of the 6 best Auror's in the history of Auror's ma'am." James said as Remus and Sirius looked between him and Anna questioningly.

"Be more Specific James." Anna said and smiled at him.

"You are Anna Marie Willis Head of Auror's Department 2. One of the absolute 4 best Auror's…" James said ans was about to continue.

"Stop!" Anna said cutting him off. "One of the four absolute best. Name them." she said.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Anna Willis, and Remus Lupin - werewolf. But I don't' see how this Apley's to me recognizing these two unless." James said then paused as he looked at Remus and Sirius closely.

"Exactly. James Williams meet Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. All the changed I made were James Potter's ideas." Anna said then started walking down the hall again. "You're getting there James. A little more quick thinking like that and I'll put you in the field." She said as she entered a room with 5 other Auror's in it.

After three hours of this meeting every one was tired and ready to get out of there. 

"Look Sirius, Remus Liverpool. That's where we are going." Anna said as she jumped up out of her seat.

"What why?" Sirius asked as he stood up and looked at what Anna was pointing at.

"well look this is the only place where a lot of Dark activity has occurred. That has to be where Voldemort it. Or at least his death eaters." Anna said and just ignored all the other Auror's that figited when she said Voldemort. 

"I don't know Anna that's awful thin to go on." Remus said.

"Well it's the best we got Remus. if we don't take this he could die…it's our mission to bring him back to Dumbledore a live." Anna said.

"Auror's work for Dumbledore now ma'am?" James asked slightly confused.

"No! Auror's work for the Ministry and only the Ministry. The Ministry works for the wizarding community. The three of us double as teachers at Hogwarts and a teacher has gone missing. So we have been given the assingment to go find him." Anna explained. 

"Anna since this is only and search and recover can I go too?" James asked.

"James this is still field work. You're not quite up to speed with thinking on your feet yet. Once you can do that with out me asking the questions then yes I'll give you a field assignment." Anna said.

"Come now Anna it's only slime ball that we are going after." Sirius said and shrugged. 

"You want to give the rookie some expriouns right Sirius." Remus said as he watched Sirius. "I agree with him Anna." He said and smiled.

"My second and third chair disagree with me on this. James come on but if you get hurt I swear I'll put you behind a desk for three months after you get your quick thinking skills perfected." Anna said and walked out of the room with James Williams, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. "my own fiance dissagreed with me on that." She said and shook her head slightly.

"Sorry Anna but I did." Remus said and smiled at her when she looked at him.

"I hate you, you know that. I can't stay bad at you!" Anna said and smiled back at him.

"you know you love him Anna." Sirius teased. 

"You on the other hand Sirius I can stay mad at." Anna said ans slapped his arm then started laughing when he started rubbing his arm.

"That hurts Anna." Sirius whined.

"Oh I hurt Paddy. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt the baby." Anna said in a babyish way then stated petting him like she would a lovable pet.

"I'm not an actual dog, Anna." Sirius complained. Remus and Anna just cracked up laughing as they walked towards the elevator. All the Auror's they passed stopped and stared at them.

"Why is every one stairing at us?" Remus asked when he realized they were watching them.

"Oh miss Willis never jokes around with any one here. well except me every now and then but nothing like this." James said and stared at Anna like she had lost her mind.

"Yeah but you never saw her with us." Sirius said and got hit again.

"Shut up Padfoot!" Anna said and stuck her toungue out at him as they finally got tot he main hall.

"You do know how to appritiate right." Sirius said a little weary of James now.

"Of course he can Sirius. Every one in my department are the best we have now." Anna said.

"The out skirts of Liverpool correct." Remus asked.

"Yes! Keep your hand on your wands at all times. James stay with one of us at all times. these are real Death Eaters we're dealing with. Most likely the best Death Eaters." Anna said and waited for conformation from the three in front of her. "Good out skirts of Liverpool let's go." She said after they all nodded to her they all disapparated.

"All right be careful no stupid stuff. They know what you two and me look like the only advantage we have is James. They don't know what he can do." Anna said then they heard a yell of sever pain from inside the forest outside of Liverpool.

"Anna didn't that sound like Snape?" Remus asked.

"I don't know we don't have as good of hearing as you do darling. I'll see what I can find. Proceed with absolute caution into the forest." Anna said then turned into her owl form and started to fly into the trees.

"oh she's going to get herself hurt going off like that." Remus said as he watched her leave.

"Come on Remus she knows what she's doing. She's been at this since the four of us started together. Come on James let's keep her in Remus' hearing range." Sirius said as he started into the forest with his wand drawn. 

"Right." James said as he followed Sirius and Remus. then they heard a scream of pain again.

"Remus, Sirius that…wait it me..." Anna said as she walked in their path before jumping behind a tree because of three stunning spell coming at her. "It's me people…" she said as she put her back to the tree she had jumped behind.

"Anna? Hey stop. James!" Remus said and grabbed James' wand.

"Is it safe this time?" Anna asked as she stuck her head around the tree slightly. 

"Yeah come on Anna. Sorry about that." Sirius said slightly embarrassed that they had attacked their friend and boss. She walked over to them and looked at Remus holding two wands.

"Jumpy aren't we. Snape is just a little way's in front of us with Voldemort himself." Anna said and looked back at the screaming sound again. "Not even Snape deserves what he's getting over there. Remus why do you have James' wand? " She said sadly then looked back to Remus.

"Because he wouldn't stop using it." Remus said and glared back at James.

"Sorry I got scared." James said and looked down at the ground.

"It's all right James. I didn't get hit. Remus give him his wand back. But from now on James make sure it's the enemy first." Anna said and patted him on the shoulder.

"You knew this would happen that's why you didn't wan me in the field." James said sadly as he took his wand back from Remus.

"Come on Kid it's just an accident that no one got hurt in. it's your first time in the field remember Remus and I are old at this. And we attacked her. Thought you were still flying Wings!" Sirius said turning his attention to Anna.

"Well I had been but for some reason the closer I got to their came the harder it was to hold my Animagi form. It may work opposite for Remus though since he can't change into his at will." Anna said and looked worriedly at Remus.

"I'll stay in the back. Cause I don't want to find out. I'll guard our escape route." Remus said.

"Right then. James, Sirius follow me. Remus are you going to stay here or come up a little further?" Anna asked.

"I'll stay here. just to be safe don't want to scare the rookie again. Why don't you leave him with me Anna?" Remus said.

"I need at least three people to keep an eye on Voldemort at least plus all the death eaters there as well. James will be fine. I won't let him get hurt Remus you know that." Anna said and stated the way she had came earlier.

'him hurting one of you is what worries me, Anna. Not them hurting him. I thought he'd be fine out in the field at the Ministry. I don't think so now.' Remus thought as he watched the other three disappear into the tree's with out him.

"All right listen closely. Do not use the three unforgivable curses no matter what. We can win with out killing or anything of that nature. Got me. Sirius I don't have to worry about you unless Peter's here. James you got me." Anna said.

"Yes ma'am!" James said.

"No matter what the two of us do, absolutely do not use those three curses." Anna said spotting Peter near Voldemort laughing at Snape.

"Ma'am why would you want to use them." James asked.

"Never you mind that James. Just do as I say." Anna said as she clenched her wand and glared at Peter. "Sirius it would be wonderful to kill that bloody Bastered." She said turning to Sirius who only nodded.

"Right when we go in we'll have a few seconds of surprise. We must use that to our advantage quickly. Hit every one possible with a stunning spell or body bind curse or something like that." Anna said then looked at James. "I'm depending on you to do the best you can and get as many as possible and watch our backs." She said and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I won't let you down this time ma'am!" James said.

"I know you won't James. Now let's go!" Anna said and stood up then the three of them started into the clearing where all the death eaters, Voldemort, and Snape are. Yelling strings of curses, spells, and Jinxes at random Death eaters. They had got half of them before they could react.

"Stop playing around you idiots!!" Voldemort yelled then pointed his wand at James "IMPERIO!" he yelled and James turned to Sirius.

"Oy Sirius look out!" Anna yelled from over at Snape.

"Avada Kedavra!" James said pointing his wand at Sirius.

"PROTEGO!" Sirius yelled and a shield like charm covered him but he still got hit by the curse. It only cause a scratch across his cheek though since James didn't want to use the curse.

"STUPIFY!" Anna yelled as she pointed her wand at James who fell unconscious. "Sirius you all right?" she asked as she finally got Snape away from the Death Eaters.

"Yeah let's go!" Sirius yelled and motioned for her and Snape to move the way they had came. He picked up James and followed after Snape who had ran in front of them into the forest.

"CRUCIO!!!" Voldemort yelled and pointed his wand at Anna who was about to enter the forest after them. She screamed and fell.

"Snape stop watch James!" Sirius said putting James down and running back to Anna. Snape had no intention of staying there any longer so he grabbed James and continued on his way towards a town he had saw earlier.

"Snape!" Remus said confused when he only saw James with him. "where's Anna? Where is Sirius?" he asked.

"and why weren't you helping those two and this fool." Snape asked.

"Where's Anna?!" Remus asked as he frantically looked for her behind Snape.

"This fool attacked Black and before she could get out of the line of fire the Dark Lord hit her with the Cruciatus Curse. Those two are still back there." Snape said.

"Why didn't you help them?" Remus said as he started for the clearing.

"I don't have a wand that's why. My wand is at the castle." Snape said agitatedly.

"Come on let's go!" Sirius said coming out of the forest supporting Anna who looked about ready to fall unconscious.

"Anna!!" Remus yelled as he ran over and took over for Sirius.

"Come on let's go! Remus they're right behind me let's go!" Sirius said frantically. 

"go ahead…I'll be fine…just leave me here." Anna said.

"Absolutely not!" Remus said then started for the place where they had apparated to.

"Remus… I can't…" Anna said as she stumbled trying to keep up. He stopped and looked at her.

"I won't leave you here." Remus said and kissed her then picked her up. And she passed out leaning her head in to his chest.

"how many times was she hit with that curse?" Remus asked.

"Three times. Several minutes each time." Sirius said sadly and took James from Snape as they all stared for the place where they had apparated.

"Well bloody hell no wonder she's out. What's up with that moron we brought?" Remus asked angrily.

"He was under the Impero Curse Remus." Sirius said.

"Yeah like he was scared before. He's incompetent in the field." Remus said.

"It's his first time in the field Remus give him a break." Sirius said.

"I know it's his first time. But he shouldn't go off like that." Remus said.

"Need I remind you Remus but we attacked too." Sirius said.

"but we stopped. I forced him to stop." Remus said.

"Let's just get out of here!" Snape said 

"Ministry or Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Hogwarts!" the other two chimed at the same time then glared at each other.

"all right let's get out of here before they catch up." Sirius said then disapparated. Remus and Snape followed suite.

"Come on lets' get up in the castle. Madam Pomfrey will have a lot of work for her." Sirius said then the three stared up the hill to the castle. Sirius supporting James and Remus caring Anna.

Several minutes later they entered the castle and were instantly bombarded with questions from Students who wouldn't let them get to the hospital wing. They were all worried about Anna except the Slytherin student who were asking about Snape who looked like hell.

"Now, now, now settle down. Remus, Sirius, and Severus please make your way to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said and all the students made a path for him and the other three to go up to the hospital wing.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: hey sorry it's been so long…I've been sick…I hate being sick…anyway hope you like this chapter and it's what you were looking for with the Snape disappearance thing. Please review and tell me what you think about it. 

Oh I also have a new story _The Past is the Future_ it's where Harry and James switch places in their sixth year. If you get time please read and review it. 

Thanks 

Sirius **Padfoot


	11. Potions Master Returns

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 11

Potions Mater Returns

By: Sirius **Padfoot

December 2, 2003

When Sirius, Remus, Anna, and Snape had returned Dumbledore had postponed all classes until Monday. Anna and Snape had been put in the hospital wing while James had been sent to St Mungo's for recovery. 

Remus hadn't left Anna's side since they had arrived back at Hogwarts. Sirius had tried to spend time with Harry though. So he was now in the hospital wing visiting with Anna.

"Sirius Malfoy has came up with a plan to blow up the potions room to get you fired." Harry said as he ran into the hospital wing.

"Bloody little brat." Sirius said as he started for the dungeons. 

"What? Nothing had better happen to my class Black!" Snape yelled but Sirius was already gone.

Sirius ran into the classroom and catches Malfoy trying to set up a potion in the middle of the class.

"Malfoy for this I'm going to give you a weeks detention with Snape next week I'll let him deal with you." Sirius said angrily as he drug him out of the potion's class. "Now go on about your business before you receive more punishment." He said then walked back into the potion's room. He picked up the potion then walked out locking the door.

Sirius walks back up to the Hospital wing with the potion that Malfoy had started to make. "Snape I have no clue what this is but it stinks." Sirius said as he walked back into the hospital wing.

"For once I agree with you Black that does stink get rid of it." Snape said.

"This is what Malfoy was planing on using." Sirius said and turned his head away from the potions.

"Fine just get rid of it." Snape said and Sirius walked back out of the hospital wing to dispose of the potion.

On Monday the next week Snape and Anna both returned to class half way through the last class of the day. Sirius steps out of Snape's way when he steps into the classroom.   
"Mr Malfoy." Snape said.

"I understand you have a weeks detention with me. It will not be pleasant. And I also wish to take 25 points from your for your stupid decision to destroy my room in hopes to get Professor Black fired." Snape said angrily.

"I did not try to do anything to your room professor he's lying." Malfoy said defensively. 

"15 more points from you Mr. Malfoy do not lye to me." Snape said.

"At least I wasn't beaten to near death by Death Eaters you traitor." Malfoy said angrily.

"25 points from you Malfoy. You need to keep your mouth shut about things you have no understanding of." Sirius said.

"Another week of detention Mr. Malfoy. Don't push me." Snape said angrily. Then the bell for the end of class sounded. Malfoy storms out of class and Harry runs up to Snape.

"Snape how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Potter I hear you are the one who alerted every one of my disappearance." Snape said.

"Yes. You and I don't get along too well but no one deserves to be held captive by Voldemort." Harry said as Sirius steps up beside Snape.

"How'd you know I was held instead of on his side?" Snape asked.

"Well one last year you absolutely hated Voldemort and two you had never really be a death eater." Harry said and smiled.

"I never thought I'd say this but thanks Harry." Snape said. "And I guess I owe you a thanks to Black." He said and held out his hand.

"No problem Snape." Sirius said and took his hand. "Well why don't we go see how Anna's doing Harry. That is if you don't need me to tell you what I did do in the short classes I watched for you." He said and looked at Snape questioningly.

"No I'll figure it out. Thanks again Black." Snape said then walked off to his desk and started going through all the papers there.

"Well come on Harry. I'm going up to see how Anna is." Sirius said and walked out of the potion's room with Harry behind him.

"Yes I want to know how Anna is too. I'll catch up with Ron and Hermione later." Harry said and started walking beside Sirius.

"Right. I'd say Ron and Hermione will show up to see how Anna is too." Sirius said and smiled down at Harry.

"Remus and Anna getting engaged and you and Remus getting reinstated as Auror's is amazing. That makes every one I've ever looked up to as Auror's or in some part of the Ministry. Even Dumbledore has authority in the Ministry." Harry said amazed as he smiled up at Sirius.

"That was a slight surprise. Now listen Harry if one or all three of us go missing for a day or so don't bring attention to it. It's either order business or Auror business. So don't bring attention to us not being here." Sirius said and watched Harry's reaction to that.

"Right Sirius but if only one or two of you go missing can I get the other off alone and ask which reason it is?" Harry asked as he looked up at Sirius kind of begging for permission for that.

"All right Harry. You can do that. Just don't make it obvious you are asking about the once missing. And you can't talk about it in the hall or where anyone can here you except Ron and Hermione. We trust them." Sirius said. "Actually you three are the youngest people to ever be in the order." He said and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not for Ron and Hermione. Me yes but them. I seem to just get them in danger." Harry said and started watching his feet as he walked beside Sirius.

"They choose to be in on your little extravaganzas I should say. Its not your fault Harry they can say they don't want to be apart of anything but they choose to help. There for they are in the order there for under the protection of the order, along with you. You seem to be a Voldemort magnet." Sirius said and smiled.

"Funny Sirius." Harry said lamely and shoved Sirius a little. Who chuckled when he did.

"I'm still staying with you this summer right?" Harry asked like he was pleading.

"Yes Harry, Dumbledore don't have a say in the matter not more. I'm free remember. There for you parents left you in my care. So Dumbledore has to respect that. You will never return to a Muggle family again." Sirius said and messed his hair up.

"Ah Harry I see you finally drug Sirius away from the Potion's class. I thought he had decided to live there." Anna said as Harry and Sirius walked into her room.

"Funny Wings. Funny." Sirius said and crossed his arms.

"I'm just glad you decided to cut your hair. It was getting annoying." Ron said and laughed at the look he got from Sirius.

"What is it pick on Padfoot day and I didn't know about it." Remus said in a whiny tone.

"Oh sorry did I for get to give you the memo on 'Pick on Padfoot day' well I guess I could just pick on him for the both of us." Anna said and looked up and Remus and smiled.

"You're mean Wings." Sirius complained.

"I know." Anna said and smiled when she looked back at Sirius.

"You know I didn't get that memo either Anna." Harry said and nudged Sirius in the side then laughed.

"You've even turned my godson against me." Sirius said and shook his head.

"I did no such thing he just joined in on the fun of picking on you. You're a funny person to pick on Sirius." Anna said and laughed at the look on his face now.

"Come on I hear Dumbledore wants to announce something during dinner." Remus said as he pulled Anna up to her feet.

"Well let me tell you this I have been through all the training for an Auror and have been hit by the Cruciatus Curse before but it was worse with this go around with Voldemort." Anna said as she leaned on Remus for a second as she got her balance.

"This go around?" Remus asked.

"Yes I was there when they were killed. But no one except Dumbledore knows that." Anna said and started walking for the door to her classroom.

"You where, you where there that night?" Harry said stunned.

"Yes, I was Harry. I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse that night by Voldemort then again when we went after Snape. He's stronger or just more intent on killing his victims though torture." Anna said as Remus caught up to her.

"Stronger?" Harry said stunned.

"Yes but if he's stronger so are you." Anna said then nearly fell when Remus caught her. "As you can see I've still not fully recovered from last week." She said shaking her head as she leaned on Remus.

"Don't worry I've got you." Remus said slightly worried about her as he helped her stand up strait again.

"I know Remus." Anna said as she smiled at him.

"Voldemort must fancy your Anna if you've lived though two attacks from Voldemort." Sirius said and got glared at by Remus.

"Shut it Padfoot." Remus said.

"Now, now Remus he has a point. I've been in his way on more then one occasion but still he's never attempted to kill me. I want you to be especially careful." Anna said

"But if you were there that night then how did you not know Peter was the one to betray us?" Sirius asked.

"Cause neither Peter or you were there. And the last thing I new was you were to be the secret keeper then they said you killed Peter and 12 Muggle's. But that didn't sound like you so I figured you had went after the real traitor. I tried every way I could think of to get into Azkaban to talk to you about it after I got out of the hospital a month later." Anna said and shrugged. 

"Why not just find Remus and ask him?" Sirius asked.

"Need I remind you. That Remus and I were both left out of every plan made for the protection of the Potters." Anna said slightly annoyed. "Besides I did try to find Remus. I couldn't ever find him until Harry's third year. It was like he had just dropped off the face of the Earth or something." She said, then they entered the Great Hall.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey hope you like this chapter. What's Dumbledore's announcement? I really big surprise for every one in the next few chapters. Well leave a review and tell me what you think.

Sirius **Padfoot


	12. Halloween Torment

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 12

Halloween Torment 

By: Sirius **Padfoot

December 9, 2003 

Every one was in the Great Hall eating supper when Dumbledore stood up. All the conversation going on immediately stopped and all the attention was now on the head master.

"As every one knows tomorrow is Halloween. I have decided to have a Halloween Ball. I have to apologize for the short notice to all you young lady's and Gentleman. But I am sure every thing will work out well." Dumbledore said then sat back down. The Great Hall immediately burst back in to lived conversation about the Ball.

"Hermione…do you have any one in mind for the Ball?" Ron asked after several minutes of thinking.

"Yes!" Hermione said and smiled.

"Oh then never mind." Ron said sadly.

"No, Ron I ment Yes I'll go with you if you are asking that is." Hermione said and smiled at him again.

"Really!" Ron said excitedly.

"Yes Ron." Hermione said and slightly laughed at the excitement of Ron. Harry how ever wasn't paying either of them any attention. He was watching Anna, Remus, Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall walk out of the Great Hall.

"That's unusual. Dumbledore never leaves." Harry whispered standing up. "Hey I'll talk to you two later." He said never taking his eyes off his godfather and head master. Then walked out of the Great Hall

"What's up with Harry?" Ron wondered allowed.

"I don't know." Hermione said and looked around to the teacher's table to see most of the order members missing. "Ron a lot of the order Members of the staff are missing" she said nodding up to the teacher's table

"Right lets see if we can catch up to Harry." Ron said standing up and waited for Hermione to do the same then they left.

* * *

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione will defiantly realize Sirius is gone and will ask questions Dumbledore." Harry listened to Anna say as he listened out side the door.

"Alas I know they will and they will do so at a most dreadful time that's why we must move quickly before they realize he has gone." Dumbledore said as he eyed the door suspiciously.

"No Harry won't ask any questions until he gets Anna or Remus by them selves and no students are around him. He promised me that." Sirius said and looked at Dumbledore who was staring at the door. "Something wrong Dumbledore?" he asked as he looked at the door too.

"No nothing. The quicker we get this done the better." Dumbledore said.

"But we've all ready brought attention to ourselves by leaving the Great Hall before the end of supper." Remus said.

"That's why the Headmaster decided to leave right after his announcement every student was too busy trying to find dates to care if we were still there. If you had a brain you'd have known that." Snape said.

"Oh yeah well I beat you on several occasions in duel's so evidently I have more of a brain then you do." Remus snapped back as Anna and Sirius both had their wands out pointing them at Snape.

"Keep your mouth Shut about Remus." Anna and Sirius said and the same time angrily.

"Enough we have business. Snape stop antagonizing them for pity's sake they rescued you." McGonagall said.

"Anna, Sirius put your wands away." Dumbledore said as he shook his head at the four. "Snape, Anna, Remus, Sirius this will have to stop and I mean now. This is ridiculous we are on the same side stop trying to see which of four of you are better. You're not students any longer this is serious." He said getting very annoyed at all the rivalry between them.

"Oy come on you four this is serious. Stop playing around. I've got a cover to keep. And wasting time listening to you four argue isn't a very good way of keeping my cover." A young girl that sounded like a first year student said. Harry didn't recognize the voice but it did seem familiar. Yet he restrained himself form looking inside the room to see who the young girl was.

"Sirius you're supposed to be back before the beginning of the Ball that way there is little way anyone can suspect you of doing things for the order." Dumbledore said trying to remain serious and make the others remain serious too.

"Pardon me for asking a most likely stupid question but sir. Why did you bring me in here? I have nothing to do with the school anymore." Remus said sadly.

"Remus you are to be the teacher of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Club that I will announce in the morning at breakfast. You will have to make up your own schedule of course and make sure it don't mess with any student Schedules." Dumbledore said.

"Great I loved being a Professor here. Thank you Dumbledore." Remus said with an odd sparkle in his eyes.

"I suggest we keep a closer eye on Malfoy and his little Slytherin buddy's they seem to talk a great deal in code. I'm trying to break it but it's hard to break a sixteen year olds codes." The young girl said. 

"Do your best that's all we can ask but we will be paying more attention to them." Dumbledore said.

"Not all Slytherin's are bad you know." Snape said.

"Name one that's not?" Sirius said sarcastically. 

"Well me." Snape said back.

"Oy Remus that's real comforting isn't it? Nothing has ever came out of Slytherin house to be good. They're all evil and cruel. Take the way you treat Harry for what I did to you. You call that good you pompous windbag." Sirius said angrily.

"Oh stop it. For pity's sake this isn't the time. We have more pressing matter to attend to. Sirius you especially." The young girl said again.

"I'd say the excitement of the announcement should be wearing off by now Dumbledore we should return----" Harry heard Anna say but the rest he couldn't hear cause he took off at a quiet run then it turned into and all out sprint as he heard the door open. Until he came up to the Gryffindor common room guard The Fat Lady.

"Flubberworm!" Harry said as he panted then ran into the Common room. He sat down in front of the fire to catch his breath. He had sat there for about 10 minutes when Hermione and Ron came in to the Common room talking to each other.

"Well Dumbledore and the others came back in to the Great Hall but I didn't see Harry when we walked past." Hermione said a little worried.

"No sign of him anywhere." Ron said and looked around and saw a person stand up in front of the fire.

"I'm hear don't freak out on me." Harry said smiling at the astonished looks on their faces.

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Over here." Harry said and walked over to a corner of the Common room no one hardly ever went to.

"What's 'oing (Going) on 'Arry (Harry)?" Ron asked sticking some food he'd shoved in to his pockets into his mouth since he hadn't got to finish Dinner.

"Well I followed the Main Order Members and listened in on most of their conversation." Harry said and smiled.

"You didn't Harry. That's so dangerous you could be expelled for that." Hermione said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore will not expel me I'm too valuable to the Order alive. And he can't protect me if I'm not here." Harry said. "Anyway they said something about Sirius leaving for some reason." He said.

"Were we mentioned in any way?" Ron asked.

"Yes we were. They said we would notice Sirius not being here and we would ask questions at the most dreadful time. It's something important." Harry said.

"How do you know it's important?" Hermione asked.

"Because they were in a rush to get it done and Dumbledore lost his temper with Anna, Sirius, Remus, and Snape." He said

"Why? I mean what did they do wrong?" Ron asked.

"Well Snape made a comment on Remus not having any brains and Remus retorted back then Anna and Sirius went on the defensive and pulled out their wands warning Snape to back off. They all seemed to be very tense." Harry said.

"I'd say its order business. Very secret but what are they doing. Did you not hear anything of what the little mission I guess is?" Hermione asked now very interested in every thing.

"No I do know that Sirius will be gone by himself. And there was some one else in there and I didn't recognize her voice. Well I kind of did but it was younger like a first year student." Harry said.

"Who did it remind you of?" Ron asked.

"Tonks. The voice reminded me of Tonks. But I only saw Anna, Remus, Sirius, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore go into that room." Harry said and looked at the others to see if they were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well Tonks is a Metamorphmagus. It just may have been Tonks." Hermione said and smiled.

"She may be but I would have seen her go into the room. I'm not blind and she's not invisible." Harry said sarcastically.

"Well Tonks could have been in there waiting for them. Did you think of that?" Hermione asked.

"Well no not really but she could have been I didn't stick around to find out." Harry said.

"Good idea mate. Wouldn't want to be there if my godfather came out of a room I was just spying on." Ron said and nodded his head.

* * * 

They had talked until morning time when they decided to go to bed and rest for the Ball. They would undoubtedly have a short day so every one could get ready. Every one was already down in the Great Hall or they were on their way for Breakfast.

"DADA first today then I got Potions. That really bites. My favorite class followed by my least favorite." Harry said as he sat down and watched as every one filled into the Great Hall. After every one was seated and situated Dumbledore stood and every thing got extremely quiet again.

"I am very proud to announce that we have a new professor third years and up should remember Professor Lupin. He is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Club Professor. As you all know with the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort…" Dumbledore said and stopped for all the shudders and whispers that had insued him saying Voldemort's name. "With his return this school has it's responsibility to teach you how to defend your self against Dark Witches and Wizards." Dumbledore said and looked over at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah so you get a Dark creature to teach us!" Malfoy yelled out.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry shouted standing up and facing Malfoy.

"Or what Potter. I'm not afraid of you or your scar." Malfoy said jumping to his feet too.

"Well that makes two of us. I'm not afraid of your or your Master Voldemort." Harry said angrily pulling out his wand.

"Harry no!" Remus said standing up.

"But Remus he just insulted you. I won't let him get away with insulting every one he sees just cause he's scared of them." Harry said pointing his wand down at the ground.

"_Impedimenta_!" Yelled Malfoy as he pointed his wand at Harry. He did a kind of flip over the table and every student made to get out of Harry and Malfoy's line of fire.

"THAT'S IT MALFOY!" Harry yelled angrily getting back up then jumping back across the table. 

"_Tarantallegra_" Malfoy yelled.

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled placing a shield like charm on himself. "_Expelliarmus!_" he yelled again then got an unusual smile "_STUPEFY_!" he yelled happily. 

"Harry that went a little to far." Hermione said.

"He'll get over it. _Accio Malfoy's Wand_." Harry said not regreting anything he had just done. He caught Malfoy's wand then threw it at Sirius who caught it.

"Aren't you going to do anything about that unruly godson of yours Black?" Snape asked absolutely angry with Harry.

"You do **_Your_** job and I'll do mine. Harry follow me now!" Sirius said forcefully and kind of angrily as he put emphasis on the word your.

"What I just made him pay for attacking Remus and myself." Harry said as he followed Sirius out of the Great Hall.

"Harry you were way out of line in there." Sirius said slightly ticked.

"Oh like you were on several occasions in your school career. Look Sirius you saw him attack me I defended my self he attacked me twice before I retaliated." Harry said with his anger rising a little that his own godfather had seen what happened and still yet he was getting in trouble.

"Sirius leave Harry be. I believe all the punishment needed to be given, was given by Harry. Mr. Malfoy was way out of line so I award 50 points to Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said and smiled at Harry as he watched Snape walk with Malfoy to the Hospital wing.

"Yes Sir but Harry should have let us handle it." Sirius said.

"Ah yes like you your self should have let us handle things Sirius. Well he's more like James and you then the other four that's for sure you can't blame that on him." Dumbledore said and smiled at Harry.

* * *

After half a day of classes the rest of the day was spent by the lady's to get ready for the Ball. And it's not time for the Ball to start.

"Harry don't you have a date?" Hermione asked.

"No most of the girls won't go with me because their parents still think I'm an all out nutter. And the other that would had already said yes to someone else." Harry said sadly.

"Oh well you can hang out with us like usual. We don't think you're an all out nutter." Ron said and smiled at Harry.

"I know Ron but every one else does. Or I'm the fault of every thing that goes wrong not matter what it is. I heard a girl talking today about a letter her parents had sent her." Harry said then tired to imitate the girls voice '_I don't want you to do anything with that Nutter Harry Potter he's nothing but trouble. He even got his parents killed._'

"That's girls parents said that!" Hermione said outraged. She was furious her face was red with anger.

"Why do people think I'm proud to be the one that lived. I mean my parents were murdered…" Harry said but his sentence died off. They had died that night fifteen years ago. He could recall the screams and yelling that was in his head every time a dementor got to close. "Come on let's go." He said after several minutes of silence where he could hear every thing all over again.

The yells of pain from his father that horrible laugh, as his father died a horrible and painful death. Then the screams of his mother and the horrible laugh again. But this time he heard someone else it was a woman she was yelling for James, Lilly, himself. Then screaming in agonizing pain and he could hear that laugh again and again as the screaming continued. Then he saw a flash a green light and his scar began to burn to a degree never before felt.

Harry put his hands on his head and leaned his back on a wall as he slid down the wall. He was nearly yelling cause of the pain. His eyes were leaking tears cause of the pain. He felt someone shaking him. And he could hear someone yelling at him over the screams of pain from his mother's death this other woman screaming and the yells of pain from his father. It just kept replaying in his head over and over in a matter of minutes.

Hermione slapped Harry across the face to make him snap out of it. Cause he was now laying on the floor in pain and Snape was standing behind her. She reared back and was going to slap him again when Snape grabbed her hand gently. 

"No that won't help." He said and led her out of his way. He kneeled down and picked Harry up holding him tight as he started for the Hospital wing with him. For some reason Snape had a very worried look on his face. And he looked like he was trying to comfort Harry by hugging him slightly and telling him "Every thing will be all right Harry."

"What's up with Snape?" Ron whispered to Hermione who seemed just as baffled as he was.

"Ron got get Anna and Remus. They are still here." Hermione whispered.

"Right." Ron said and he was off.

* * *

"Anna! Remus! Something's wrong with Harry!" Ron yelled as he entered Anna's classroom where she seemed to stay a lot of the time. Usually working on Auror stuff.

"What? What happened?" Anna said jumping out of her seat and heading for the door quickly.

"We don't know he just started clutching his scar and he collapsed cause of the pain. That's never happened before that I've seen. Not like this." Ron said as he ran to keep up with Remus and Anna.

"Hospital wing right?" Remus asked.

"Yes that's where Snape took him." Ron said as all three dashed off to the Hospital wing, to find Dumbledore already there.

"Dumbledore what's wrong?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Well it seems from the yelling he's doing he reliving this night fifteen years ago." Dumbledore said sadly. "The only way to bring him out of hit is for a person who was there to speak to him I'm afraid." He said worriedly as he looked back to Harry.

"Well if that's all it takes Move." Anna said and rushed past Dumbledore. "Harry, Harry Darling listen to me. What's wrong Harry. Come on listen to me." Anna said and noticed that he seemed to calm a bit.

"That's right Harry It's me Anna. What's wrong Harry what are you seeing? What are you hearing?" Anna continued as she took one of his hands and squeezed it a little.

"Anna…it's…it's worse then Dementors. Make it stop please just make it stop!" Harry pleaded with her. She sat down on his bed next to him and put his glasses on the table beside the bed.

"I will Harry I Promise just listen to my voice talk to me." Anna said and she hugged Harry as tight as she could with out hurting him. "Come on Harry just listen to me for get every thing else. I'm here for you I promise I won't go anywhere. I'll make it stop just listen to my voice." She said as she put his head on her shoulder and she rubbed the back of his head and his back to make him calm down. She felt tears on her shirt and she hugged him a little tighter and started rocking back and forth with him.

"Anna I can't stand hearing it. Make it stop. Please I can't stand it anymore." Harry said and he just burst out crying in her arms.

"Come on Harry be strong. It'll be over in a little bit. I promise just listen to me and talk to me. And it'll stop." Anna said then started humming something just to keep the sound of her voice in his head. He finally calmed to where it looked like he could only hear Anna's humming.

"What happened Snape?" Remus asked as he turned from Harry and Anna to Snape.

"I don't know the first thing I saw was him on the floor and Miss. Granger slapping him as hard as she could." Snape said.

"You all right Harry?" Anna asked as she rubbed his head some more to make him feel safe in her arms. He just nodded his head up and down.

"We were just talking. Then he clenched his hands over his scare and put his back against the wall and slid down. Then he was laying on the floor that's where Professor Snape came in." Hermione said.

"What was your conversation about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rather not say. It's a touchy subject wouldn't want him to go though that again." Ron said.

"Fifteen years ago by any chance?" Remus asked and Hermione and Ron only nodded. 

"What could that mean Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"I honestly have no idea what it means. I know he can't take much more of that. Avoid that conversation at all costs from now on." Dumbledore said.

"Harry you want to see if you can keep your mind busy at the Ball?" Anna asked.

"I can try." Harry said weakly not letting her go.

"Then come on Harry. Let's try it okay." Anna said pulling Harry back a little. "I'm always' here if you need to talk Harry about anything. I'll help you do anything. Except cheat on the finals." She said and smiled at him when he laughed a little.

"Darn." He said and whipped his eyes. Then put his glasses back on and looked at Snape. "Thank you Professor Snape. Anna, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore." Harry said and smiled to each.

"You all right there Harry?" Snape asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I hope." Harry said and smiled weakly.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey every one I finally updated again ^_^ don't you love me some times…^_^;;;…forget I asked that. Hahaha…anyway. Hope every one likes this chapter and I get a few more reviews then last time.

Thanks,

Sirius **Padfoot


	13. Secret Mission

**__**

~*~*~*~ Marry Christmas to every one on this special day.~*~*~*~

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 13

Secret Mission

By: Sirius **Padfoot

December 25, 2003

After every thing that had happened to Harry, he decided he was going to the Halloween Ball to keep his mind off of things. It's about and hour and a half into the Ball when people started asking Harry where Sirius was. Anna and Remus were standing near Dumbledore talking.

"Off all the times for that to happen. What if it's not the last time. It happens?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Well every thing I'm supposed to do is out. You or Sirius has to do those things. I can't risk leaving now. Not with Harry collapsing like that." Anna said and noticed Harry getting bombarded with questions. She could tell by the worried glances that the questions were about Sirius.

"Why don't we dance and rescue Harry from the Sirius questions." Remus said and smiled at her.

"You knew!" Anna said stunned then slapped herself. "Of course your hearing. Stupid statement." She said shaking her head.

"You forgot…" Remus said as he wrapped his arms around her and led her to the dance floor.

"I didn't forget…" Anna said but her face was red because she had forgot.

"Yes you did." Remus said as he stopped and turned her around in his arms. "You're the only one who could ever put what I am to the side. It's never mattered to you one way or the other." He said putting his nose her nose and he has his hands on her waist.

"You two need to set the example. Not that the student's will look up to a werewolf or his wife though." Snape said as he stopped beside them.

"Back off Snape." Anna said angrily as she gripped her wand in her hand.

__

'Not again…' Dumbledore thought as he stood up. "Snape up here if you please now." he said and sighed.

"Go on you stupid Slytherin Git!" Anna said angrily as she glared at Snape.

"Calm down Ann he's just Snape no one except the Slytherin's pay any attention to him." Remus said as he hugged her.

"For crying out loud we saved that Git and that's the thanks we get. Remind me too put my self into St Mungo's for a mental evaluation if I ever suggest saving him again." Anna said as she hugged him and put her head on his chest.

"You still forgot." Remus said and kissed her forehead.

"You're just Remus J. Lupin to me." Anna said then looked down as some one pulled on her sleeve of her robe. 

"Yes Harry?" Remus asked and smiled down to him.

"I got a question but not here. It's too crowded." Harry said and nodded towards the Main Hall.

"Right come on Remus." Anna said as they all left the Great Hall to find a more suitable place for a conversation.

__

'Thought it was about time for Harry to ask some questions.' Dumbledore thought as he kept Snape away from Anna and Remus.

****

~*~*~*~*~

Harry, Remus and Anna had finally found an empty classroom with no students in it.

'Mental note make all those students go back to the Ball.' Anna thought as she remember a kissing couple that they had already sent back to the Ball, along with Malfoy and his group of goons. But there had been a bunch of boy's in one room playing some kind of game.

"All right Remus watch the door to make sure no one comes with in earshot of us. Harry he's on a mission." Anna said and smiled at the look confusion he had at first.

"Ah yes Sirius I figured he was on a mission since he left last night after your all's meeting." Harry said and smiled this time at the look of confusion on Anna's face but noticed that Remus didn't share that look.

"You heard our meeting last night." Anna said stunned.

"Yes he did." Remus said and smiled down to Harry.

"Oh and you knew too Remus J. Lupin!" Anna said annoyed now that Remus knew there was someone listening in last night and did nothing about it.

"Yes. I knew Anna and so did Dumbledore." Remus said not making eye contact with her.

"It could have been Malfoy instead of Harry! And people say Sirius is reckless!" Anna said angrily.

"We knew it was Harry." Remus said trying to calm her down.

"Well there had better be no one listening in this time. I don't care who it is." Anna said.

"Who was the girl?" Harry asked trying to stop the annoying conversation between Anna and Remus that wasn't why he had pulled them to the side.

"What girl?" Anna asked as she sent a shut up look to Remus.

"The girl beside you and McGonagall in that room." Harry said noticing that Anna gave Remus a very funny look and he turned back to watching the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry." Anna said trying to get Harry to stop wondering about the other girl. She knew who he was talking about but that was top secret. Only the ones that had been in the meeting last night know of her.

"Anna I'm not stupid. She was talking like first year student. She told you guy's to keep a better eye on the Slytherin's. I know what I heard Anna who was she?" Harry persisted.

"Harry it's top secret only the people in the meeting know who she is." Anna said as she sighed.

"Anna who is she? It's not like I'm going to go run to all the Order members and the Death eaters and tell them about her. I made a promise to Sirius that I wouldn't say anything about the order to anyone. And I intend on keeping that promise." Harry said.

"Fine. Her name is Leanne Williams. She's a first year Gryffindor. But really she doesn't go to school she's an Auror and a member of the Order. Her actual name is Tonks I believe you know her." Anna said.

"Yes I was wondering where Tonks had gone." Harry said happily now that his suspicions were confirmed.

"Now back to Sirius. He's in on a mission to the states." Anna said.

"To the United States?" Harry asked a little surprised.

"Yes. He's on a mission to bring the American Witches and Wizards into the war against Voldemort before Voldemort gets to them." Anna explained.

"And that was the important thing he had to do. Convince the American Ministry of Magic to get involved with the order?" Harry asked.

"Yes and if all goes as planes this war will be over before it take a turn for the worst." Remus said from the door.

"Is that all Harry?" Anna asked and he nodded his head. Harry, Remus and Anna all started back for the Great Hall only stopping to make students go back to the Ball. They reentered the Great Hall too see every one ignoring them as they had fun except Dumbledore who was calling Anna and Remus over to him. 

Anna leaned down to Harry, "Remember your promise Harry not a word to anyone." She said then started for Dumbledore's side.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" she asked as she bent down so she wouldn't have to sit.

"Professor McGonagall would you mind giving us just a minute to talk." Dumbledore said.

"Of course Professor." McGonagall said as she stood up and walked over to Snape and started talking.

"Anna take a seat." Dumbledore said and she sat down turning her back to the students so they couldn't read her lips. Dumbledore turned to her and hid his mouth from the students. While Remus stood in front of Anna (Remember she's got her back to the students.)

"So Anna what all did Harry want?" Dumbledore asked.

"To know who the girl was last night and to know where Sirius was." Anna said lowly.

"And what did you say?" Dumbledore asked.

"The truth of course." Remus said looking down at his feet to hid his mouth from all the students then looked back up to see Dumbledore's reaction to that.

"Good no need to lie to him senselessly." Dumbledore said and turned back to watch the students.

"That means Dumbledore that he knows about her and who she really is." Anna said.

"You did stress that it was top secret correct." Dumbledore said worriedly as he turned back to Anna.

"Yes Dumbledore we did. He shalln't say a word to anyone. As he promised Sirius." Anna said.

"Good." Dumbledore said and sighed.

"Dumbledore we were talking earlier. I can't risk leaving now that he has collapsed like that." Anna said and looked down to her hands in her lap.

"Agreed all your assignments have recently been transferred to some one else in the order. You are the only one able to help him if that happens again." Dumbledore said and looked back to Harry worriedly.

"Good then. Have you heard anything from Sirius?" Anna asked worried that something might have happened.

"No but I am sure he is fine. He's a very resourceful person." Dumbledore said.

"I just hope resourceful enough." Remus said and looked up at the stars as if he was in thought.

"You'd think a werewolf would hate to look up at the sky." Snape said snidely. 

"Go away Snape before we lose a member of the staff." Anna said as her face made a disgusting look to him and gripped her wand again.

__

'Here we go again…' Dumbledore thought. "If I can't get you to be nice to each other by asking I'll do it by force stop it. Grow up and act like professor's at this school." Dumbledore said very annoyed by the four again.

Then the doors to the Great Hall swung open startling every one. Anna jumped up and looked at the two new comers in shock.

"Remus is that…JAMES! LILY!" Anna yelled the names as she jumped over the teacher's table and ran up to the new comers.

"Wings?" James said stunned as he looked behind her to see Remus, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall walking up behind her as she hugged Lilly then James.

"Oh my is it really you? it can't be." Anna said hysterically. 

"Calm down before you pass out Anna." Remus said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Remus can it really be true?" Anna asked hopefully as she grabbed his hand and wove her fingers with him and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I really don't know Anna." Remus said and pulled her into a hug.

"What going on Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he walked up beside Anna and Remus.

"I do not know young Harry." Dumbledore said confused.

"Harry?!" James said in surprise. "Harry James Potter?" he asked to make sure he was right.

"Oy Harry what's going on?" Ron asked coming up beside him.

"I dono know." Harry said staring blankly up at James and Lily.

"They can't be my parents they died fifteen years ago I can hear it." Harry said then put his hands on either side of his head backing up. "I don't want to hear it no more." He said with tears in his eyes. 

"Harry do you hear it again?" Anna asked worriedly as he nodded his head saying yes to her. 

"Anna make it stop again…please make it stop!" Harry begged.

"Come here Harry. Listen to me come Harry. Listen to my voice Harry you have to, to make it stop." Anna said as she held her hand out to take his. "Come on Harry trust me." She said, then he took her hand. "I'm taking him up to the hospital wing Dumbledore." She said then started to walk past James and Lily when Harry started pulling her back away from them.

"No not that way." He pleaded looking up at James.

"James Lily move please." Anna said and they moved to the side and Anna kneeled down.

"Now will you go that way Harry?" She asked sweetly and he nodded yes to her. "Good then let's go." She said then stood up and started for the Main Hall.

"Anna take him to my office." Dumbledore said and Anna nodded her head to him. She was just out side the door when she started humming again.

"James, Lily, Remus, Ron, Hermione follow me. Snape McGonagall watch over the rest of the students." Dumbledore said then started out of the Great Hall towards him office.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Marry Christmas again to every one. Hope you like this chapter and leave lots of reviews for me. Though it is quite amusing that I'm writing about Halloween on Christmas day…but oh well.


	14. Sirius Return & James' Test

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 14

Sirius Returns; James' Test

By: Sirius **Padfoot

December 26, 2003

At the end of the Halloween Ball two people walked into the Great Hall. Anna had jumped over the teacher's table and made a mad dash for the two new comers. Dumbledore, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione and Harry soon followed her to the two new people then Dumbledore escorted the two new people, Remus, Ron and Hermione up to his office for explanation while Anna took Harry ahead of them.

"Is this our young son Harry?" Lily asked as she walked up Harry with tears in her eyes once the door to Dumbledore's office was closed.

"I am the son of Lily and James Potter I don't know who you two are but this is not funny. My parents died 15 years ago tonight. I've heard it since my third year…dad's yells, mums screams, that laugh, and another woman's screaming…" Harry said backing away from Lily then looked to Anna.

"Yes Harry the other woman was me." Anna said and looked at Harry sympathetically.

"Yes Harry, my son, we did die but you brought us back." James said as he stepped up beside his wife.

"How could Harry bring you back? It's impossible to bring people back to life even for Dumbledore." Hermione said stepping in front of Harry.

"It's not impossible for a certain witch or wizard who has the power Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said then motioned to the seats in the office. "Why doesn't every one just take a seat and let's talk about all of this." he said. They talked for what seemed like hours listening to every word Lily and James said.

"Dumbledore it's absolutely no…J-James…L-Lily? Dumbledore what's going on who are these people?" Sirius asked as he walked over to Remus and Anna who were standing behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You're late Sirius!" Anna said and smiled at him when he reached her side.

"Well Sirius it seems that our James and Lily Potter have been brought back to us due to Harry's fourth year." Dumbledore said.

"Wait slow down, I've not been here all day Dumbledore go back to the beginning if you please." Sirius said and glanced over to James and Lily.

"Padfoot never did catch on quickly." James said and laughed slightly.

"Don't insult Sirius!" Harry said angrily.

"Son I'm joking with him he knows that." James said and smiled at Harry since he was defending one of his best friends.

"You're not my father don't call me son. I've been tricked by Voldemort so many times, for crying out loud I nearly got Sirius killed last year." Harry said jumping out of his seat angrily. "I will not believe they are or ever were my parents. No one else is going to get hurt over my stupidity." He said nearly yelling at them.

"Ah yes Sirius as you know in Harry's 4th year he faced Voldemort again. He saw, correct me if I'm wrong Harry, he had seen his mother, father, Cedric, and several other figures he didn't know. If my theory is correct then we will be hearing from the Diggory's pretty soon on behalf of Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore said in a brief explanation before every thing had got out of hand with Harry.

"Harry, my son, listen to us please. We're telling the truth." Lily begged as she stood up and watched her son storm off.

"Stop pretending to be my parents. You can go back to Voldemort and tell him it won't work. I won't let my friends get hurt any more over me." Harry said angrily and Ron and Hermione ran after him.

"Harry wait." Anna said and watched him stop and turn around to face her.

"Yes Anna?" Harry asked in a clam voice again. He avoided looking at James and Lily.

"Harry I can ask James a question that only you, Remus, Sirius, James, and myself know the answer to. Peter don't even know the answer to this so there is no way Voldemort will know this for a trap for you." Anna said and waited for Harry to tell her to go ahead. 

"And if he don't get it right?" Harry asked.

"We'll make them leave you alone. But if he gets it right you have to give them a chance." Anna said stepping forward a bit.

"All right Anna. I'm listening but no matter what I'm still staying with Sirius." Harry said walking back over to Sirius.

"All right James. In our third year, How did we find out about Remus being a werewolf?" Anna asked.

"Oh that's easy for me to answer." James said.

"Anna would you sit down before you have another one of your spells?" Remus said when Anna raised her hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine Remus." Anna said and smiled at him.

"Anna sit down!" Sirius said forcefully. 

"I'm not the dog Sirius. You sit." Anna said then looked back over to James and Lily waiting for him to answer.

"Anna just sit down please." Remus said in a worried tone.

"No Remus I'm not going to sit down. Stop treating me like a child." Anna said annoyed.

"Leave her alone you two. Happy Wings." James said.

"James!" Remus said annoyed and it sounded as if he had growled James' name.

"Yes thank you Prongs." Anna said and slapped Remus' arm.

"What was that for?" Remus asked in a whiny tone.

"He's on my side and you get angry at him." Anna said annoyed.

"Well he told me to leave you alone." Remus said.

"Well me telling you to stop it wasn't working. Maybe you have to be told by another guy." Anna said and turned to face him.

"I do not need another guy to tell me that. I did nothing except ask you to sit and you got angry." Remus said voice rising a little.

"Oh so it's my fault." Anna said angrily.

"I didn't say that. You did." Remus said.

"No but you definitely implied it was all my fault." Anna said as her voice started rising too.

"Stop putting words in my bloody mouth. I know what I said." Remus said angrily.

"I don't think you do know Remus." Anna said angrily then walked around him.

"And where do you think your going?" Remus said angrily following her.

"And I have to have your permission to leave your sight now." Anna said angrily as she spun around.

"There you go again. I didn't say that either." Remus said.

"James is that not what he just said?" Anna asked looking at James now.

"No." James said then got hit by Lily.

"Yes that is what he said James." Lily said and gave James a stern look.

"Thank you Lily." Anna said.

"I guess that's what he could have said. I'm trying not to listen." James said and made a funny looking smile to Lily.

"See I have a witness to what you said." Anna said turning back to Remus.

"She's a woman." Remus said then instantly regretted that.

"A woman. I guess I'm just a woman too." Anna said in a calm voice then walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and just stood there shaking her head refusing to look at Remus as she crossed her arms.

"Anna I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way?" Remus said walking over to her but she looked away from him.

"Why in bloody hell say it that way if you don't mean it." Anna said. "James ans…" she started but was cut off by Remus.

"Oh no you don't we're going to settle this now. You know I didn't mean it the way it came out. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice, I shouldn't have said what I said, and I shouldn't have got angry." Remus said then kissed her before she could say anything else.

"Well hopefully that's over with. Nearly then end of a marriage before the Wedding took place." Sirius said

"Sirius!" Harry said as he hit him in the arm.

"Oy Sirius did I hear right? They're getting married?" James asked slightly stunned.

"I guess we are." Anna said out of breath as she looked up into Remus' beautiful amber eyes.

"Great. About time he got brave enough to ask her to date then get engaged." James said happily.

"Actually James we never dated. Unless you count our engagement time as dating." Remus said and smiled down at Anna who was now in his arms.

"I would like for you to go ahead and answer the question James before anything else happens." Dumbledore said he had an amused look on his face.

"I done forgot the question." James said and smiled dumbly.

"Anna could you repeat the question if you're not to busy?" Sirius said bringing Anna and Remus back to reality.

"Oh yeah sorry. Right. Uhm… in our third year, How did we find out about Remus being a werewolf?" Anna asked once she realized what Sirius was talking about.

"Right yes thank you. I really made us find out and it was second year Anna. He'd made me jealous I guess you could say. I came out of potion's class and there was Lily and Remus standing together and Lils hugged and kissed him. It made me so angry that my best friend was going after the girl of my dreams." James said and looked at Lily who seemed shocked. _(according to chapter 3 it was second year…I messed up…sorry…)_

"So that's why you were so mean to Remus in our third year. Even on the Quidditch Pitch. Quidditch didn't matter that much that year." Lily said surprised.

"Yes Lils. I watched him for several days and noticed he never touched silver or got anywhere near it. Then he decided to cover by going a whole supper with eating with a silver fork. Hid his hands for the next week or so now that I think about it." James said and looked at Remus who was clutching his hands but he still had his arms around Anna.

Anna raised her hands to his and held them. "Don't worry Remus you don't ever have to do that again." She said warmly as she laid her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"Remus I swear I'm so sorry. I never ment for you to do that. I had never intended on using the information." James said as he looked down at his feet.

"Then why'd you try to find it out?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted him to stay away from Lils. He knew I loved her but he was spending time with her. All I could get was yelled at." James said and looked down at his feet again. "After that I was trying to find something on him again when I came across letters asking about his monthly transformations. So we waited up for him on one full moon. Anna was the one who caught up to him after he ran. She could tell the rest better then me cause she was there more then me. I came back in after Remus was calm and swore I'd never say a word about it." He said and looked back up to Remus who was smiling.

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore every one knows what I am. That's why I haven't had a job since you died until Harry's third year and his sixth year well fourth and fifth years I worked for the order still being paid by Dumbledore cause I had no money." Remus said and smiled at Harry.

"But you were both top Auror's." James said not believing it.

"Yes but I am a werewolf the only reason they kept me was to keep you. And after your death they fired me." Remus said and hugged Anna. "Until recently when I was reinstated as an Auror by Anna here. Third chair to department of Auror's 2. The absolute best of Auror's now." he said.

"Me I had been sent to Azkaban for 13 years and on the run from Dementor's for the last 3 years until they finally decided to clear my name and I got the teaching job here and I also got reinstated as an Auror." Sirius said and smiled. "2nd chair to the department of Auror's 2." He said and laughed a little.

"Me, I stayed for a month in St. Mungo's Hospital after that Halloween night. Then rose back up the ranks and became head of department of Auror's 2. Built a house with out any silver what so ever, helped Kingsley keep the Ministry off Sirius' butt for the past three years. Tried to put Malfoy away. Tried to get at Peter for the past two years to just kill him out right. Became part of the order again along with these six two years ago." Anna said.

"Six. But that would mean the kids?" James said with a disapproving look.

"I'm not a kid Dad. I've faced Voldemort more then any one and I'm still alive." Harry said and surprised even himself when he called James 'dad'

"Now wait just a minute I did not say in anyway Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the order. In fact I've been saying they are not in the order." Dumbledore said.

"Order of the Phoenix rules 102-b to be directly under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix that person or person's must be in the Order of the Phoenix. Your own rule Dumbledore." Remus quoted.

"I was hoping people would forget that rule." Dumbledore said and sighed when he looked at James and Lily.

"All right then no more treating us like baby's if we are in the order we should be allowed to know every thing the other members of the order know." Ron said stepping forward.

"Absolutely not. You are kids." James said.

"We have been the only thing stopping Voldemort anyway dad. I'm in the order and I want to know what's going on. Cause if I don't that makes me a sitting duck since Voldemort is only after me in most of his plans." Harry said then looked at Dumbledore. "You're rule now you must go by it. We are entitled to all the information just as the adults due to us being in the order." He said.

"Alas James since I made that rule every thing must be shared with them." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore they are kids we can't expect them to understand everything." James said.

"Like you understand every thing dad. You don't understand anything now. You understand what it was like before you died but not now. I'm 16 for crying out loud I've done this stuff since I was 11 chill out." Harry said.

"Harry James Potter I don't want you in this war! And don't get sassy with me." James said.

"Yeah well dad it's to late for that cause I've been involved in it since my 4th year, that's when it started by the way. So there is no point in arguing over it any more." Harry said annoyed by his father treating him like a little child.

"James they are right. We have to treat them like members of the Order." Dumbledore said.

"All right fine but you must remember never ever say any thing in the halls of the school. Only talk about Order business around one of us." Lily said stunning James completely.

"Are you sure Lils?" James asked not believing what he had heard.

"Yes I'm sure. Harry's been growing up with out us. We can't just go back and re-raise him." Lily said sadly.

"Sorry Mum but I'm old enough to take care of my self in certain situations." Harry said as he stood by Sirius.

"Yeah he has all of us there if he gets himself into to much trouble." Sirius said.

"And I thought ant's and grandparents were supposed to spoil the child we had. But I guess it was the godfather in Harry's case." James said sadly.

"Dumbledore are they really the Potters?" Snape asked snidely as he came into the office. 

"What's he doing here I thought he was behind Dumbledore down in the Great Hall?" James asked.

"He's Potion's Master and head of Slytherin House dad." Harry said quickly so his father wouldn't do something stupid.

"Wonderful. How'd he become a professor?" James asked annoyed.

"That is none of your business Potter." Snape said angrily.

"Oh wonderful I get picked on once again." Harry said and slumped down into a chair.

"James remember Harry here. be nice." Sirius said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" James asked.

"I'm guessing he don't want you to make me mad Potter since he's in my class." Snape said and smiled evilly.

"You just leave my son a lone you grease ball." James said angrily.

"Well there goes the slight peace I had in Potion's." Harry said sadly.

"Prongs chill out. Leave Snape alone." Anna said stepping between James and Snape.

"Wings why should I leave him alone? He was on the other side last war. I don't trust him." James said.

"Oh like you trusted you little fat friend Pettigrew." Snape said and flinched when he saw Anna's wand pointing directly at him.

"Shut up Snape! Get the Bloody Hell Out!" Anna said angrily as she held her wand as tightly as she could. 

"Oh I'm sorry you trusted that fat lump too." Snape said then laughed at her. Anna put her wand down at her side and walked over about a foot in front of him then stopped.

"Bloody Bastered. Shut up!" Anna said then slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "You don't understand anything of what I thought after they were murdered damn you so shut the hell up. You don't understand nothen!" she said angrily at him. she was so angry with him her fists were shaking and she was crying.

Snape realizing he had gone to far turned and left Dumbledore's office. "I hate him so much! Both of them Peter and Snape about as much as Voldemort." Anna said as she tried to calm her self down.

"What did you think Anna?" Lily asked letting curiosity get the better of her as she walked over to Anna's side and noticed she was crying. Lily looked back at Remus with a worried look and he came over to them putting his arms around Anna.

"You two were gone, Sirius had a life sentence to Azkaban, no one knew where Remus was, little Harry was at that aunt's house, and I was in St. Mungo's. The hope of finding Remus and Harry going to school and needing to be protected kept me from..." Anna said but her sentence died off then started to cry a little harder. 

"Oh Anna it's all right. I love you. you found us all. We are all together again." Remus said then pulled her into a hug as she cried a little into his chest.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey hope every one likes this chapter. Hopefully this chapter is what you were looking for Evanescence55. With you living so close I'm not going to tempted anything…hahahahaha…anyway hope you like it. Sorry it got a little sad at the end…


	15. Another Order Problem

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 15

Another Order Problem

By: Sirius **Padfoot

April 5, 2004

James and Lily Potter have both returned and have been given jobs at Hogwarts as teachers and members of the Order of Phoenix against Voldemort.

"Harry I'm really sorry son for never being there when you needed me." James said sadly as she stopped Harry from entering the Great Hall for Breakfast.

"It's all right Dad as long as I have you now. Lets just go in and eat." Harry said and smiled then walked into the Great Hall happily.

"Our Harry is a great young man James. Wish we could have raised him though." Lily said as she stood beside James with an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Yes he is." James said and smiled when he seen Harry make a point to say hello to Remus, Anna, and Sirius.

**__**

In The Great Hall!

Dumbledore watch all the students arrive and waited for them to settle down a little then stood up. The great hall got instantly silent.

"As every one know Professor Lupin and his Defense against the Dark Arts Club. Professor Lupin now has an Assistant and he is Professor James Potter." Dumbledore said and motioned for James to enter the Great Hall as all the students started whispering amongst them selves. Then got quiet again at seeing James walk into the Great Hall.

James walked by Harry messing up his hair a little then laughed at Harry's attempt to move so he couldn't get his hair messed up. "Dad…" Harry whined then got a lot of weird looks form all the students around him others just started whispering again.

"No way! He's Dead!" Malfoy said jumping to him feet suddenly. James noticed that Harry had got to his feet to and was glaring at Malfoy.

"Let me guess you're a Malfoy correct." James asked as he looked over at Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah…How'd you know that?" Malfoy asked stunned as he stared at James.

"You just act like a Malfoy." James said then took his seat beside Remus then noticed Harry smiling as he sat back down too.

"And we also have a new Professor for our Muggle Studies class. Professor Lily Potter." Dumbledore said and motioned Lily into the Great Hall too.

Harry stood up and smiled as his mother walked in. "Mum." He said in a morning greeting.

"Good morning Harry." Lily said and smiled. "Go a head and sit back down." She whispered in his ear just before she walked by him. Harry smiled again and sat back down happily.

Lily sat down beside James and smiled down the teachers table to all the teachers then looked at the students. Dumbledore sat down just as the morning owls arrived.

James frowned as Harry looked away from the owls and started to eat break fast. Then he heard Sirius groan as an owl landed in front of him.

"Damn Bloody Parents…" Sirius said very annoyed by now.

"Not again…" Harry said and put his head on the table trying to hide.

James looked at the owl then what it was caring. "What are you getting a howler for Sirius?" James ask as the owl flew off.

"I'VE WARNED YOU NOW IT'S TIME FOR US TO ACT! WE'LL HAVE YOU, THAT BRAT, THAT WEREWOLF, AND THAT WEREWOLF LOVER OUT OF THAT SCHOOL…" the howler screamed.

"Oh Shut Up You Bloody Bat!" Anna said blowing the howler to shreds of paper. "They've got worse…" she said and frowned down at Harry then looked sadly at Remus. "They're no longer attacking Sirius and Harry it's us to…" she said placing a hand on Remus'.

"Attacking you all… What's going on?" James asked confused after several glanced at each of his friends and Lily.

"The Howlers are trying to get Sirius, Harry, Remus and now myself out of the school. This has been going on since, what the first month of school for Sirius and Harry. It's just recently changed some attention to us…" Anna explained to James and Lily sadly.

"I've even got those bloody things Dad…" Harry said then stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Harry…" James said worriedly as he got up and went after his son. Lily then started talking to Sirius about the Howlers.

Harry walked down to the Quidditch Pitch. He stood in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch and looked around smiling.

"There you are Harry." James said smiling as he watched his son. "So you like Quidditch." He said as he walked over to Harry.

"Oh yes. I'm the Gryffindor Seeker, just like you were." Harry said and smiled proudly. "Only lost 1 game in six years." He said triumphantly.

"Six years. But you are a sixth year student…" James said confused a little.

"Youngest Player in a century. Started first year. Qualified for the team the first time I was ever on a broom." Harry said happily, now he could have a normal life and brag to his father about being a good seeker.

"Well, we'll just have to see which one is better then won't we son." James said smiling down at Harry as he placed a hand on Harry shoulder.

"Well you can watch our game tomorrow dad." Harry said and smiled up at his father.

"Great, who do you go against?" James asked as he looked the Quidditch Pitch over

"Ravenclaw, we done played Slytherin and beat them easily, like usual." Harry said gloatingly

"Ravenclaw, well that should be interesting, what kind of broom do you have?" James asked as they started back towards the school.

"Oy dad you've got to see it. It's the best broom out now. Sirius bought it for me. He got me a Firebolt." Harry said excitedly now that he had a father and some one who understood what he goes though during Quidditch.

"I do believe it's time for your fist class Harry." James said and smiled down at Harry. 

"DADA Anna and Sirius' class." Harry said and laughed a little. "Best two teachers since Remus." he added with a smile. "Hey I bet they wouldn't mind if you watched."

"All right I'll see if it's all right with Anna and Sirius." James said and laughed a little

**__**

DADA CLASS!

"Well Hello again James." Anna said and smiled as Harry and James walked into their class. The Slytherin's were all ready in their seat along with most of the Griffindor's. 

"Good morning Anna, Sirius." James said pleasantly as Harry walked back to his seat then started talking to Ron and Hermione.

"Anna why not let James stay and watch our little class today." Sirius suggested and winked back at Harry.

"Great idea. How about it James." Anna said and motioned James to a seat.

"Yeah Baby Potter needs his daddy." Malfoy said in a snide way.

"Malfoy I've had it with you." Anna said then pulled him out of his seat. "Go to Snape and tell him I sent you to him! I shall have a nice long talk to him about you." she said pointing towards the door.

"No problem I'd rather be with him then in this stupid class." Malfoy said angrily and started for the door.

"You really don't need this class do you. Your daddy's a death eater isn't he. Now why don't you just shut up Malfoy and get over yourself! I've beat you on several occasions and your daddy's master too." Harry said angrily standing up.

"Watch it Potter." Malfoy said and turned with his wand in his hand and noticed that Harry had already pulled his wand out and was pointed at him. 

"Go ahead Malfoy. Try it." Harry said annoyed as he watched Malfoy.

"I told you to go to Snape move it." Anna said and grabbed Malfoy's wand had and moved it so he wasn't pointing his wand at any one.

"No bloody problem there." Malfoy said angrily jerking his arm away from Anna and leaving the class.

"Sit down Harry!" Anna said annoyed. "I know you are defending my class but this isn't a brawling time for you and Malfoy!" she said then walked back over to her desk.

"Sorry Anna." Harry said then got nudged in the side by Hermione. "Uhm…Professor Willis, sorry again…" he said and sat down putting his wand back in his robes.

"Harry be realistic. Malfoy isn't much of a challenge for you anyway." Sirius said then laughed.

"Sirius." James said. "Harry reminds me of me." He said and laughed.

"That's a bad thing some times Prongs." Anna said laughing a little. The rest of the day went with out incident. Anna had a nice long talk to Snape during dinner that night about Malfoy. He had received two weeks of detention from Snape.

**__**

THE NEXT MORNING!

Banners were being waved around every where saying either; "Go Gryffindor" or "Go Ravenclaw." Of course the Slytherin's were supporting Ravenclaw, and the Hufflepuff were supporting Gryffindor. The school was split right down the middle between the two teams.

"James it looks just like when we went to school." Lily said and motioned to all the students. 

"Yes. They're just as excited as we were then." James said happily as he looked around at every one then noticed the Gryffindor's coming out of their changing room onto the field. "Look there's Harry." James said excitedly as she pointed to his son in front of the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"Come on, Captains shake hands." Harry shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain and smiled. Harry had been made Captain after the last Gryffindor captain graduated.

"Today's game should be fun for both teams." Harry said and smiled at the Ravenclaw captain.

"Yes I do believe it will." The Ravenclaw captain said, then both Captains looked at the referee.

"Mount your brooms." She said and seemed to be happy that these two captains didn't want to make a war out of this game.

"And the Game starts!" Derrick, the score announcer said, first year Gryffindor as well.

Harry and all the other players kicked off the ground and got to their positions on the field. Madam Hooch made sure that the teams were ready before throwing the Qualful into the air.

"Ravenclaw had the quafull." Derrick said. "She's going right through the Gryffindor's she shoots…SAVED! Way to go Ron. Ron Weasley, Gryffindor goal keeper made the save." He said happily.

"Way to go Ron!" Harry yelled chearingly then noticed both blugers were heading for him.

"HARRY LOOK OUT!" Ron yelled as he watched Harry dodge both blugers then saw then turn back and go after him again. "HARRY!!" He yelled again.

"What?" Harry questioned then noticed every one looking behind him. He turned and looked to see both blugers coming for him again but no beaters anywhere around. Harry dodged the blugers by a hair and took off trying to see if they would follow him and they did. 

"What's going on? No one is hitting them but they're attacking Harry." James said getting to his feet quickly as he watched Harry avoid the blugers.

"Dumbledore?" Lily asked turning around in her seat to see what he had to say about the situation. 

"Do nothing." Dumbledore said as he looked around the crowd of students. 'I can find no one cursing the blugers.' He thought annoyed.

"That's my son. You expect me to do nothing. Those things could kill him if they hit him right." James said agitated taking out his wand.

"James I must insist that you wait." Dumbledore said then looked at James seriously.

"James, Harry's good he knows what he's doing. Look at him he's dodging those blugers like they're not even there. We need to find out who's using magic on the blugers." Anna said looking around the students too who seemed to be stunned and confused that no one is helping Harry.

"Harry duck!" the two Ravenclaw beaters yelled and Harry ducked as they came by him hitting the blugers. Then they saw both teams surrounding Harry hoping to protect him Gryffindor's with their wands out.

"And both teams protect each other against these rouge blugers." Derrick said as he watched stunned at the reactions of both teams.

"We need to stay in the air. It's easier for us to move up here then on the ground." Harry said looking around at all the players around him and they all nodded in agreement.

"Now this is unusual…" Sirius said as he watched both teams circle around Harry protectively.

"Yes. Strange indeed." Remus said also watching the teams.

"Harry Potter can not stay protected for ever…" a voice said so loud that all the students and teachers could hear.

"Voldemort." Anna said as she stood up quickly looking around. 

"Anna the sky." Dumbledore said nodding from her to the sky in which she took as to changed and fly. Anna transformed into an elegant owl and took to the sky in search of the voice.

"Silly Auror. You should know better." Voldemort's voice said and Anna disappeared from every one's sight.

"Anna…" Remus said worriedly as he jumped up hoping to see her but he couldn't.

"You want her werewolf, come get her." Voldemort said and laughed mercilessly. 

"Don't worry we will. Stupid git what makes you think you can win now. You can't and won't." Harry said angrily

"I look forward to this stupid boy." Voldemort said then laughed again. The blugers exploded in air leaving nothing of them around as the laughing stopped. 

Sirius placed a hand on Remus' arm to pull his hand back immediately when Remus jerked his arm away from Sirius. Remus then turned and stormed out of the stands heading for the main gates to the ground of Hogwarts.

"I don't know about any of you but I'm following Remus." Harry said taking off the way he saw Remus go.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE!" James yelled after his son but Harry had no intention of going back with out Remus or Anna.

"HARRY!!" Hermione screamed after him. Then ran out of the stands and towards the gate after Remus.

"Bloody hell." Ron said and took off too after Harry, Hermione, and Remus.

"Sirius, James, Lily go after those students, Remus, and Anna." Dumbledore said and sighed as he watched Harry, Ron, Remus, and Hermione fade out of sight.

"You don't have to tell me twice." James and Sirius said at the same time jumping from the stands and heading for the main gates after the others. Lily ran the long way around and ran after them catching up to them when they stopped in Hogsmeade. 

**__**

Some Where Else!

Anna woke up in a dark room as her eye's adjusted to the lighting she noticed some one else in the room with her. "Who's there?" she asked as she sat up trying to see who it was in the dark.

"It's me of course my wife." Remus said lighting a candle to show him self and the room they were in.

The room looked like a bedroom elegantly decorated. With gold colored window curtains, a bed with silk sheets and rose patterns on them. Beautifully engraved dresser supporting the names Remus and Anna with doves and beautiful rose designs on each drawer. 

Anna looked around stunned then back to Remus, but something just wasn't right to her. About the room and Remus, but she just couldn't figure out what it was so she smiled a loving smile to Remus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: I'm so evil aren't I! Any way so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm trying to update quicker but the quicker I try to update the slower I am at getting it done…^_^;;… Sorry… Hope every one likes this chapter and leaves me a review.

Later,

Sirius **Padfoot


	16. A New Time?

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secret's of the Order

Chapter 16

A New Time?

By: Sirius Padfoot

May 11, 2004

**__**

Recap

Anna woke up in a dark room as her eye's adjusted to the lighting she noticed some one else in the room with her. "Who's there?" she asked as she sat up trying to see who it was in the dark.

"It's me of course my wife." Remus said lighting a candle to show him self and the room they were in.

The room looked like a bedroom elegantly decorated. With gold colored window curtains, a bed with silk sheets and rose patterns on them. Beautifully engraved dresser supporting the names Remus and Anna with doves and beautiful rose designs on each drawer.

Anna looked around stunned then back to Remus, but something just wasn't right to her. About the room and Remus, but she just couldn't figure out what it was so she smiled a loving smile to Remus.

Remus smiled as he sat down on the bed next to Anna and he brought his hand up to feel her forehead and smiled again. "Your fever went down finally." He said and let his hand slip down to where it was caressing her cheek.

"What are you talking about Remus?" Anna asked confused as she looked into his eyes, which she noticed looked more like the student Remus then the Remus she knew.

"We thought you weren't going to make it. Your fever just wasn't going down." Remus said as he pulled Anna into a hug and he kissed her forehead.

"Dad how's mum…" A little boy asked timidly as he walked into the room. He has short sandy brown hair with beautiful amber eyes. He smiled once he saw Anna sitting up on the bed.

"As you can see Alex she is fine." Remus said smiling as he motioned for the little boy to walk over to them.

"Alex?" Anna said confused as she watched the little boy walk towards them. "Since when are we married?" she asked as she looked back at Remus confused.

"Anna we've been married for 7 years you know that." Remus said and looked at Anna strangely.

Anna looked at the little boy that had crawled up on the bed beside her. "Hello Alex." She said and smiled as she held her arms out a little so Alex could hug her, which he did.

"Are you all right mum?" Alex asked as he hugged her tightly, like he was afraid to let her go.

"I'm fine, I think…" Anna said and smiled down at the little boy as she hugged him lightly.

"Come on you're supposed to be in bed Alex." Remus said placing a hand on Aelx's back.

Alex just started shaking his head 'no' against Anna and she felt her shirt start to get damp a little. "I don't want mum to leave me again!" he mumbled against Anna's shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere Alex. You need to go to bed I won't leave you." Anna said in a calm soothing voice only a mother could do, as she hugged Alex a little tighter and rubbed the back of his head comfortingly. She kissed the top of his head then looked up at Remus.

"Come on Alex, your mother needs her rest." Remus said as he rubbed Alex's back softly.

"You promise mum?" Alex asked as he leaned back and looked up at Anna with tears still in his eye's.

Anna smiled and kissed Alex on the forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning. Now go to bed as your father asks."

"Come on." Remus said leading Alex to the door. "Go on to bed." He said leaning down and kissing Alex on the forehead as he opened the bedroom door.

"Yes, father." Alex said then walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Remus what's going on? We're not married yet and we don't have a son." Anna said in a quiet voice once she heard a door shut down the hall.

"Anna, my love, as I said we've been married for 7 years and we had Alex a year after our wedding." Remus said as he looked at Anna confused. He sat back down and felt her forehead again. "Why don't you remember, you were so happy when we had Alex." He said as he removed his hand.

"Remus we're just engaged see…" Anna said and raised her hand to show her engagement ring to see two rings on her hand instead of just one.

"Married…" Remus said making Anna lay back down.

"Impossible…We've only been engaged for a month…" Anna said as she laid back still looking at her hand.

"What is the last thing you remember, my love?" Remus asked as he looked down at her lovingly as he moved some of her bangs out of her face. He then took her hand in his and held it in his hand.

"Voldemort…" Anna said and closed her eyes putting her other hand up to her forehead.

"Voldemort…nothing's been said about him in about 8 years of so…" Remus said stunned.

"I remember James, Lily, Sirius, you, me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione…Quidditch game Ravinclaw vs Gryffindor." Anna said confused as she looked out the window in the bedroom sadly.

"What year for Harry?" Remus asked curiously.

"Sixth." Anna replied as she looked back at Remus.

"Anna, James and Lily were dead long before Harry's sixth year." Remus said as he looked at her confused.

"I know that Remus I was there." Anna said annoyed as she looked back away from Remus.

"What are you talking about…You weren't there when Voldemort killed them and tortured Sirius." Remus said as he looked at Anna like she was strange.

"Remus what are you talking about. I was there not Sirius. James and Lily were brought back after Harry's forth when he fought against Voldemort when Cedric died." Anna said confused as she looked at Remus like he had lost his mind.

"Anna I believe you may need to go to St Mungo's Hospital." Remus said as he stood up and walked over to the door when some one knocked on it.

"Remus is Anna all right?" An older Harry said when Remus opened the door.

"Harry…" Anna said stunned recognizing Harry's voice.

"Ah…Anna you doing all right?" Harry asked as he walked in around Remus.

"Yes but you need to set Remus' memory straight." Anna said as she smiled at Harry.

"My memory is just fine Anna." Remus said as he closed the door and walked back over to the bed and sat down beside Anna.

"Your memory is out of wack Remus." Anna said as she looked at Remus like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused as he walked over beside Anna and Remus.

"Your sixth year Harry." Anna said as she looked over at him and smiled lightly.

"What about it?" Harry asked as he sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Anna seems to think your parents and Sirius were there during a Quidditch match." Remus said and sighed lightly as he looked over at Anna worriedly.

"What on Earth would give you that idea?" Harry asked amused as he looked over at Anna. "Sirius died during my fifth year and my parents died when I was a baby. Sixth year had no Quidditch cause we had that evil woman as headmistress." He said then looked over at Remus like Anna had lost her mind.

"Sirius was my assistant during DADA Class sixth year. Was second in charge of Department of Auror's II. We went after Voldemort together… to save Snape." Anna said and stood up. She walked over to the window and looked out.

"No, you taught DADA by yourself. Snape went missing and was never found. Know one's heard from Dumbledore in years, after he was taken from Hogwarts he wasn't seen until he was needed then he just vanished again." Harry said as he watched Anna closely.

Anna crossed her arms. "No, that's wrong. It's all wrong. We found Snape. He was in Liverpool. James, Remus, Sirius, and myself went after him on Dumbledore's orders." She said confused then turned around quickly and smiled at the two men in front of her.

"What?" Remus asked seeing the smile Anna had. _That's the same smile we all had when we were at Hogwarts together about to do something against the rules… _Remus thought worriedly.

"Dumbledore. He'll know." Anna said as she walked over to the door and walked out into the hall.

"Anna wait… Where are you going?" Remus asked as he ran out of the room after her.

"To find Dumbledore. He knows I'm not crazy." Anna said and smiled as she walked down the stairs. She just stopped when she reached the bottom and looked around at the beautifully decorated house.

"Anna no one knows where Dumbledore is. Look Snape died sixth year, Sirius died the year previous and my parents died when I was a baby. Dumbledore never got Hogwarts back." Harry said running after Anna and Remus.

"No! Dumbledore got Hogwarts back, continued the order, helped clear Sirius' name, made it so you would stay with him, Hired me, Remus, Sirius, James and Lily as Professors. We saved Snape. Stop playing around cause it's not funny Harry." Anna said angrily as she looked at the two men behind her.

"We're not Anna. It's the truth. You've made an alternate world where every thing worked out. It didn't!" Remus said as he looked at Anna a little scared that she had lost it.

"I've not made up anything. I'm not crazy I know what happened unlike you two. What I've said is what happened as far as I'm concerned Harry is just about to get out of sixth year, and I don't know you two cause I'm only engaged to Remus. I don't know that little boy…" Anna said but was cut off when she saw Alex watching them from the stairs.

Alex looked at Hanna hurt in his eyes as he started to cry a little. He ran back down the hallway back to his room and slammed the door.

Anna sighed sadly as she watched him. "Oh Alex…" She said in a low sad voice as she started back up the stairs then turned and looked at Remus "I love you but we've not been married and I don't have a child." She said then turned and went up the stairs towards Alex's room.

"What are you doing now Anna?" Harry asked confused as he glanced between Anna and Remus.

"She's going to Alex." Remus said and sighed as he walked over to the living room and sad down in a chair.

"You think it wise to let her calm him down?" Harry asked as he followed Remus and sat down across from him.

"You'll learn on day a woman is a natural mother even to children they don't know…" Remus said as he placed his hand on his face and leaned over placing his elbows on his knees.

"It'll be all right Remus, you'll see she'll get her memory back." Harry said in a comforting tone as he placed his hand on Remus' shoulder and smiled weakly at his friend.

"She don't remember anything of the last 8 years, our wedding, having Alex, raising Alex, finally destroying Voldemort, getting revenge for you're parents and Sirius against Peter… Bloody hell what am I saying, She don't remember James, Lily, or Sirius' death." Remus said as a tear fell from his eyes and hit his leg.

"Com on Remus. Give her some time to remember. She's been out of every thing for nearly a month." Harry said comfortingly.

"Alex…" Anna said as she opened a door quietly. She didn't get an answer from him so she just walked over and sad down beside the crying little boy.

"Alex…" Anna tried again as she placed her hand on his back lightly. She rubbed his back lightly as her other hand straightened his hair slightly.

Alex turned his head so he was looking away from her while he continued to cry.

"Come on Alex look at me…" Anna said in a pleading voice as she watched him closely.

Alex just shook his head 'No!' as he kept crying.

"Come on Alex…" Anna said sadly as she pulled him into her lap and started to hug him. "Alex I'm sorry…" She said as she rocked him a little.

"I'm just that boy…" Alex said in a muffled voice as he cried into her shirt.

"Alex I'm sorry, I was angry." Anna said as she held him a little tighter in her arms.

"You said you couldn't remember me…" Alex said looking up into Anna's eyes as some tears made their way down his cheek.

Anna smiled weakly down at Alex as she wiped away his tears. "Alex you are mine and Remus' son of seven years." She said as she smiled down at him.

"What's my whole name?" Alex asked as he stopped crying lone enough to look into Anna's eyes.

"I can't remember your full name Alex. I can't even remember your father's full name." Anna said sadly as she hugged Alex again and kissed his forehead.

"Alexander James Sirius Lupin." Alex said as he hugged Anna not wanting to let her go.

"I'll remember that this time." She whispered in his ear not wanting to let him go. _Alexander James Sirius Lupin… I like that…I know Remus name but he don't need to know that…_ She thought and smiled lightly as she hugged him still.

"Mum are you going to remember every thing one day?" Alex asked as he looked up at her hopefully.

"Yes I'm sure I will." Anna said and smiled lightly. "Now you need to go to sleep okay." She said in a motherly tone. She hugged him and kissed his forehead then released him.

Alex smiled lightly as he laid back down and coved up. "Good night mum." He said and smiled again.

"Good night Alex." Anna said and smiled down at him as she stood up and started to walk towards the door to his room.

"Where are you going now mum?" Alex asked remembering that she was about to leave.

"To find Dumbledore I'll be back by morning." Anna said and smiled back at Alex.

"You won't find him." Alex said and motioned for her to come back over to him. "Unless you remember where he is, course I know unlike every one else around in the wizarding world." He said in a low voice then laughed lightly.

"What do you mean Alex?" Anna asked curiously as she walked back over to him.

"Only when the wizarding world needs him will he show up. I've needed him for the last month cause of you being sick for that time. Besides he gets his information from you so I helped him too." Alex said with a proud little smile that he could help his mother.

"Well where is he Alex I must see him?" Anna asked as she smiled down at her son and messed up his hair a little.

"Come on…" Alex said and smiled as he jumped out of bed and changed. "You go down stairs and go out that way." He said and winked at her as he ran over to the window and crawled out before Anna could give him an ear full.

"REMUS!" James yelled as he chased after their friend. "What do you plan to do?" He said grabbing his arm and making him stop and look at him.

"I don't know just get her back." Remus said angrily jerking his arm away from James.

"Let us help Remus." Harry said landing and walking in front of Remus making sure he wouldn't walk off again.

"Absolutly not Harry. You and the other two get back to the school." James said as he looked at Harry angrily.

"No!" Harry said hotly. "I know more about Voldemort then any of you do and I'm not going back to Hogwarts until Anna and Remus are safely back." He said and glanced back at his other two friends. "You two go back."

"No Harry we're just as worried about Anna as you are. We know just about as much as you do." Ron said landing beside Harry.

"That's right Harry." Hermione said as she ran up beside them.

"Back to the Castle all of you now." Sirius said as he pointed back to the castle annoyed.

"I done said no Sirius. I'm sorry for not listening to you but I will not leave you guy's to Voldemort. I'm the only person that can defeat him." Harry said angrily as he glared annoyed at James and Sirius.

"Harry go back to the castle. Now's not your time." Remus said as he smiled weakly down at him.

"Listen I'm tired of people getting hurt over me. I'm not losing one more person. Either we go with you or we'll go with out you. Your choice." Harry said angrily as he looked between his friends and parents.

"Oh all right Harry we're wasting time. Lets go." Lily said annoyed as she walked by all of the guy's and just stopped a little past then. "Well let's go."

"Where to?" James asked as he looked at his wife stunned.

"London. We need to see what James knows." Sirius said and got a strange look from James.

"I don't know anything Sirius…" James said and looked at Sirius like he had lost his mind.

"No you. James…uh…I forgot what that boy's name was…" Sirius said and laughed.

"The idiot's name is James Williams I think." Remus said as he looked back at Sirius and James Potter.

"Well that's nice Remus…" Harry said and laughed lightly.

"He's an idiot. He doesn't deserve to be an Auror. Especially an Auror in Anna's department." Remus said and shrugged lightly.

**__**

Authors Note: This is going to get confusing but I'll try to keep it as non-confusing as I can I promise.


	17. Dumbledore's Help!

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order Chapter 17 Dumbledore's Help! By: Sirius Padfoot June 3, 2004  
  
Anna walked down the stairs quietly then out the front door trying not to get Harry and Remus' attention from the living room.  
  
"Come on Mum!" Alex said excitedly from a bush so no one would see him.  
  
Anna closed the door quietly then ran over to Alex. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She said in a low voice then laughed lightly.  
  
"We got to get to Hogsmeade." Alex said then ran over and looked down at a newspaper laying on the in the yard beside the house. "He's expecting us." He said and smiled lightly.  
  
"What do you mean he's waiting on us..." Anna asked confused as she walked over to Alex.  
  
"It's a Portkey." Alex said and smiled up at 'his' mother.  
  
"To where?" Anna asked curiously as she looked from Alex to the newspaper.  
  
"Hogsmeade of course. Then you have to get to where he is." Alex said and smiled proudly.  
  
"And where is he?" Anna asked as she smiled over at Alex holding on to her wand out of his sight, cause she didn't trust the messed up time she was in. It's a trick by Voldemort I know it is... She thought worriedly.  
  
"You nut's mum, we can't say things like that. If we did he would be in a lot of trouble. He was exiled by the ministry when they took Hogwarts away from him, He broke into the ministry with people under his control or so the ministry say's anyway." Alex said then picked up the Portkey and held it towards Anna and smiled lightly.  
  
"All right..." Anna said confused as she thought back to the only time she could remember Dumbledore sneaking into the Ministry of Magic in London and they had been after Voldemort when Sirius had nearly been killed.  
  
Anna touched the Portkey and felt the usual tug behind her belly button as she was lifted off the ground then slammed back to the ground in Hogsmeade. She looked around and smiled to see that Alex had fell to the ground when they had stopped.  
  
"You all right Alex?" Anna asked as she held her hand out to help him up.  
  
"No matter how many times I do that I can't get used to it..." Alex said standing up and dusting off his cloths slightly.  
  
Anna laughed a little and ruffled his hair lightly. "You'll get used to it when you're older." She said and smiled down at him.  
  
"Well come on mum." Alex said and smiled as he started up towards Hogwarts.  
  
"I thought they took Hogwarts from him Alex..." Anna said confused she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"They did but who would suspect some one going there to find him." Alex said and winked back at Anna and smiled again.  
  
Anna followed Alex up to Hogwarts grounds then noticed him going towards the Whomping Willow.  
  
"That things dangerous son..." Anna said noticing that he walked right under it going towards the entrance to the tunnel under Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"I know Mum, I've learned how to go around it." He said and smiled as he crawled down into the tunnel and waited for Anna to join him.  
  
"Oy it took us a better part of three years to figure out a way around that thing." Anna said amazed as she joined Alex in the tunnel.  
  
"Dumbledore showed me a trick to get in." Alex said and laughed lightly as he started towards the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Alex asked as he walked into the Shrieking shack and looked around for him.  
  
"Ah Alex good to see you again." Dumbledore said and smiled weakly as he messed his hair up lightly then looked over at Anna and smiled. "I guessed I'd be seeing you Miss. Willis." He said looking up at her like he was tired.  
  
"Yes, I was needing to...Wait you said Miss. Willis." Anna started when she looked up at him slightly stunned to see him looking so tired.  
  
"What's going on no doubt. And yes, that's your name is it not Anna?" Dumbledore said and smiled then turned and walked over to a couch and sat down.  
  
"Uh yes. See what I recall as the past is not what I have seen so far to be the past." Anna said confused as she walked over and sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"That's because you're past isn't the past here." Dumbledore said then took a drink of water not looking at Anna.  
  
"What, I don't understand Dumbledore." Anna said confused as Alex came over and sat down on her lap slightly.  
  
"Anna the past you remember is your past. The past you've heard here is our past." Dumbledore said as he looked over at Alex and smiled weakly. "Meaning Miss Willis you are not our Anna and these people aren't your friends and family." He explained as he watched Anna's reaction.  
  
"So I'm right. You got Hogwarts back, I'm not married yet, Sirius is alive, Snape is still potions master, Voldemort is still around, James and Lily did come back some how, and Sirius is a free man. Sirius, James, Remus, and my self are still Auror's plus professor's." Anna said and smiled over at Dumbledore.  
  
"If that is your past then yes." Dumbledore said then looked at Alex who seemed sad now.  
  
"You mean she's not my Mum..." Alex said confused looking back at Anna then over at Dumbledore.  
  
"Well Anna Lupin is your mother. I'm still unmarried little one so I'm Anna Willis. I'm not from where ever I'm at now." Anna said comfortingly as she hugged Alex lightly.  
  
"Oh...Why didn't you tell me that before..." Alex asked sadly as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"Alex listen I thought I had gone crazy cause every one was saying the same thing except me. I'm only engaged to your father where I come from where ever that is now..." Anna said and frowned lightly as she hugged Alex a little tighter.  
  
"One of Voldemort's followers said a word wrong in a spell and sent you here. Now I can send you back but it'll take a lot I'll need your help to do it Anna." Dumbledore said and smiled lightly.  
  
"All right, but can I leave Alex in your care to make sure he gets back home?" Anna asked pleasantly.  
  
"Yes, I should be able to get his mother back when we send you to your time." Dumbledore said and sighed lightly.  
  
"Dumbledore why did every thing go so wrong here in this time?" Anna asked curiously as she looked at him sadly.  
  
"I only guess is that our time and your time corresponds with each other. Things happen one way here and in your time you take the other choice, every thing happens different but the same. Time travel and what not are hard to understand." Dumbledore explained as he watched Anna and Alex and smiled lightly.  
  
"Anna, Alex, Dumbledore..." Harry's voice was heard through the house.  
  
"In here Harry." Dumbledore said and stood up once he saw Harry walk into the room with Ron and Remus behind him.  
  
"Anna there you are...Alex..." Remus said worriedly as he ran over to them and kneeled down in front of then pulled them into a hug. "Oy don't do that to me..." He said as he kissed Alex on the forehead and messed his hair up a little then looked into Anna's eyes. He pulled her into another hug as he kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"Dad... you all right?" Alex asked as he looked up at his father.  
  
"I am now that I know you two are safe..." Remus said as he smiled down at his son.  
  
"Anna you had him in a right state." Ron said as he smiled over at Anna.  
  
"Sorry... Remus listen I'm not your Anna. I don't belong here." Anna said sadly as she looked from Ron and Harry over to Remus.  
  
"What are you talking about Anna you're my wife. What do you mean you're not my Anna?" Remus asked confused as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Remus I'm Anna Willis from a different time, before we are married, before Alex." Anna said as she smiled lightly down at Alex then over at Remus.  
  
"Remus I need you Harry and Ron to help me retrieve our Anna and send her back to her time." Dumbledore said and smiled weakly at the three men.  
  
"Well I guess Remus can take care of Alex until you guy's Anna comes back..." Anna said sadly as she handed Alex over to Remus and smiled at him lightly. "Well at least I know our son." She said placing a hand on Remus' cheek and smiled lovingly as she let her thumb rub his cheek softly.  
  
"What if mum doesn't come back..." Alex asked worriedly as he hugged Remus tightly.  
  
"She will little one." Anna said and smiled sweetly down at Alex hoping he would understand.  
  
"I don't want to loose you..." Alex said sadly as he held tightly to Remus as he looked over at Anna.  
  
"Alex baby listen, I don't want my Remus to not know you, I want to have you and raise you. Your mother will be back when after I leave." Anna said comfortingly as she kneeled down in front of him and Remus.  
  
"You promise you'll be back?" Remus asked as he looked in her eyes sadly at the thought of losing her for good.  
  
"Well not me, but yes your Anna will be back." Anna said as she looked up at Remus. "If she's like me she can't stand the thought of not being with you." She said and smiled as she placed her hand back on his cheek lightly then kissed his other cheek.  
  
Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione had made it to London to the Minestry to see what James knew about Anna's disappearance.  
  
"James!" Sirius said once he saw him.  
  
"What?" James Potter and James Williams said at the same time. Sirius looked and the others looked between the two confused.  
  
"Okay if I'm talking to you I'll say Prongs... While we're here anyway..." Sirius said and Harry just started to laugh.  
  
"He'll answer to either one Sirius." Harry said and laughed again. "Along with dad if you want to try that one..."  
  
"I'll not answer to that coming from you Padfoot..." Prongs said as he looked from Harry to Sirius.  
  
"Who's he?" James asked as he came up to the group. "Ah Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He said as he held his hand out to Harry.  
  
"Hi..." Harry said as he looked back at every one then took James hand and shook it. "You see what happens dad?" He asked as he turned and looked back at his father and mother.  
  
"Yes I see that son..." Prongs said as he looked at James with an eyebrow raised. "And where did Anna find you?" He asked as he pulled Harry back to his side.  
  
"James that's Harry's father James Potter and an top Auror in our Department, and that's his mother Lily Potter." Sirius said as he motioned to each of Harry's parents.  
  
"Move it Sirius..." Remus said annoyed as he crossed his arms impatiently.  
  
"Right." Sirius said and sighed. "We need you to make another report in five minutes on the location of Voldemort. Bring every one and any thing needed." Sirius said then turned and motioned the others to follow him.  
  
"Being second has it's perks don't it Sirius." Prongs said and laughed at his friend leading Harry in front of him.  
  
"Come on Hermione, Ron..." Lily said as she pushed the two teens in front of her. As she and Remus brung up the rear with James getting ready for this new report.  
  
"Yeah, I even get to order you around Prongs." Sirius said and laughed. "Oy this is Remus', Anna's, mine's office. Well I guess it's yours too Prongs until we get new offices made." Sirius said as he walked over to his desk and looked through the paper work on his desk.  
  
"Oy Sirius your desk looks as bad as the your House of Black." Harry said and laughed lightly.  
  
"Oy don't remind me of that place Harry..." Sirius whined as he looked over at Harry a little sternly.  
  
"Harry the order..." Hermione whispered in his ear as she looked at the other then back to Harry worried.  
  
"Oops... Sorry Sirius..." Harry said after he realized what he had said.  
  
"Be more careful son..." Prongs whispered in his son's ear as he messed his hair up a little then smiled lightly down at him.  
  
"What's taking James so long?" Remus asked very annoyed by now as he paced back and forth behind his desk.  
  
"Remus, she's fine I'm sure." Lily said in a soft tone as she looked at Remus sympathetically.  
  
"How would you know Lily..." Remus said slightly angry as he looked over at Lily.  
  
"Remus calm down Lils didn't do anything." Prongs said as he pulled Lily over to him wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively.  
  
"Sorry Lily...I didn't mean to go off like that on you..." Remus said sadly as she sat down behind his desk putting his elbows on his desk and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"It's all right Remus, I know you're worried. James went missing once remember." Lily said as she hugged Prongs closer to her and laid her head on his shoulder lightly.  
  
"I know..." Remus said sadly as he looked down at his desk.  
  
"Come on Remus, this is Anna she's good she knows what she's doing. She'll be fine." Sirius said comfortingly as he looked over at his friend.  
  
"Mr. Black, Sir we're ready." James said as he ran into the office.  
  
"Just call me Sirius, James. I'm not old enough to be called Mr. yet..." Sirius said and laughed a little as he and the other followed James to another room for their report on Voldemort.  
  
Authors Note: I'm getting there, I promise this confusing stuff will show both it's sides here soon and you shall understand. Haha... takes a while for every thing I want to put in these chapters. Haha...I've all ready started on the next chapter for every one. 


	18. Time Travel Havoc

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 18

Time Travel Havoc

By: Sirius Padfoot

June 22, 2004

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and James Williams were all in the briefing room of their department for a couple of hours.

"Sirius, they've not left where they were before. At Liverpool." James said as he glanced over at Remus worriedly.

"Good let's go, James you stay here this time." Sirius said as he looked between his friends and the three teens.

"Right, let's go." Remus said and headed for the door.

Every one had arrived at Liverpool and started looking around. "Remus no. You remember last time we were here, how hard it was for Anna to remain in her form, you stay here." Sirius said stopping Remus from going any further into the woods.

"Ge out of my way Sirius." Remus said angrily as he glared at Sirius.

"Remus use your bloody head. It could work on you opposite the way it did Anna. Stay." Sirius said firmly.

"You're telling the wrong one to 'stay' Padfoot." Remus said mockingly then shoved past Sirius angrily.

"No, no, no he's dead how's he back!" A woman yelled as she was watching behind her instead of in front of her and ran right into Remus and Sirius.

"Anna…" James said as he walked over to her and helped her up.

"Oy… James… Sirius… Lily… You're supposed to be dead… Along with him." Anna said confused as she pointed back the way she had came. James and the others exchanged confused looks.

"Come on Anna let's get you back to the castle." Remus said in a soft tone as he helped her to stand up.

"No! Where's Alex?" Anna asked frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

"Alex… who's Alex?" Remus asked as he looked at every one then back at Anna confused.

"Alexander James Sirius Lupin don't play stupid Remus. Where's our son?" Anna said very annoyed as she looked up into his eyes.

"Our son…" Remus said stunned as he looked down at her. "We're not even married yet…" He said looking down at her like she had lost her mind.

"You've gone bloody mental you have Remus…" Anna said as she looked over towards Harry then looked shocked. "Wait he's a kid… Harry and Ron their kids… I don't understand what's going on…" She said absolutely shocked.

"She's the one that's gone mental…" Ron said in a low voice over at Harry.

"Bloody hell Remus, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore…" A second Anna yelled as she hit the ground on her but then fell back. "Oy that hurt you four! Aw…" She said as she started to get up. "Oy Remus, James, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione…" She said and sighed lightly as she stood up with a slight stagger.

"What in bloody blazes is going on?" Sirius said confused as he looked between the two Anna's.

"Oy she's supposed to go back!" Wings said as she pointed over to the Anna in Remus' arms. _((Okay just so you'll know this times Anna is called wings while the future different time is called Anna. Haha.. don't worried it'll be over with here soon…))_

"Ok I'm bloody well confused here." James said as he looked between the two Anna's.

"Yeah you should be engaged to one of 'em…no wait you shouldn't… You'd get killed twice over." Remus said looking over at James then laughed lightly.

"I'm more afraid of Lily then you Remus." James said wrapping his arms around Lily's waist and laying his chin on her shoulder to see her smiling brightly.

"I have the James Potter afraid of me." Lily said and laughed as she leaned back against James then kissed his cheek softly.

"If any man can say he's married and not afraid of the wife…They are dumber then bloody hell." James said and laughed as he hugged Lily closer to him.

"Oy they're way too mushy…" Harry said, as he turned back to looking at the two Anna's confused.

"Besides Lily you haven't tamed all three of us…" Sirius said and laughed as he glanced back at Lily and James.

"And I don't intend to Sirius!" Lily said as she looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"Good I'm still a free man." Sirius said and laughed as he looked between Remus and James and laughed.

"Oy pay attention please. We've got to get her to Dumbledore he knows how to send her back." Wings said urgently. "Come on… Just keep her away from me…" She said doing every thing to stay away from the other time's Anna.

"And how are we going to do that the kids can't Apparate." James said confused.

"You and Lily stay with them, you'll be amazed at how good they are at DADA if you get into a tight spot. Sirius help Remus then you can come back to help Lily and James." Wings said as if it was naturally her duty to have the plan of action.

"Well that's our Anna!" Sirius said and laughed as he walked over to help Remus with the other Anna.

"Watch it Padfoot you're jobs lay in my hands." Wings said as she raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Any way. Hogs mead of course. Please tell me you still know how to apparate after almost a decade…" She said looking over at the other Anna who was looking at her completely stunned.

"Bloody hell you think I'm stupid. Of course I can!" Anna snapped as she glared at Wings.

"Don't snap at me just go to Hogsmeade!" Wings snapped back. "You lot take care." She said and disappeared with Remus, Sirius, and the other Anna with her.

"Was she like that when we were kids?" Lily asked confused as she looked at James then the kids. "You lot come on." She said then turned back around and headed back towards the town for their portkey.

Remus, Sirius, Wings and Anna all made their way up to Hogwarts to find Dumbledore to see that it was dinner tine and every one was eating as best they could knowing how many people had gone missing in search Professor Willis.

"Go on up to Dumbledore's office I shall inform him myself of the situation since I know most about it." Professor Willis said then walked into the Great Hall ignoring the whispering and muttering of students when she entered.

"Ah Anna I see you are in good health." Remus said then looked slightly confused seeing no one else behind her.

"All thanks to your help Albus, they are fine as well." Professor Willis said as she stopped in front of the head table. "We must talk privately now if you don't mind headmaster." She said in an urgent tone.

"Why of course. Minerva you'll see to things in here I do hope." Dumbledore said as he stood up and started out of the Great Hall with Anna.

"You see Albus when I was taken I didn't go to Voldemort or any death eaters. I was with Remus, Alex our son, Ron, Harry both grown. I woke up in a room with Remus saying I had been deadly ill for over a month and the didn't think my temperature was ever going to go down. But that time was horrible Albus every thing had gone wrong… well almost every thing." Professor Willis explained.

"Wrong? What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Well from what I know is that you had Hogwarts taken away and never returned to your care. You were banished from the Wizarding world for breaking into the ministry with the Order of Phoenix under your control of course you made them play along with that lie to keep the others out of trouble." Professor Willis said as they started up the stairs.

"Indeed I would do that…" Dumbledore said as he thought about this then looked back over at Anna wanting her to continue.

"Lily, James, and Sirius are all dead and Harry is alone except for Ron, I don't know about Hermione I never saw her nor asked. Figured it wise not to if they don't bring her up in their conversations. The only good thing was Voldemort was dead. But the Wizarding world is still in darkness. Only Ron, Harry, myself, my future self, Remus, and Alex knew where you were, the Shrieking Shack." Professor Willis said and sighed as she walked up the stairs with Dumbledore.

"Good hiding place, no one will go near it." Dumbledore said and smiled at himself lightly.

"Oy Albus, you, Remus, Harry, and Ron were the ones that sent me back in hopes their Anna would return. She did not. So we must send her back or either my self or her must die we can not live in the same time line together." Professor Willis said as she looked over at Dumbledore.

"That is agreed where is she?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he looked back over at Anna.

"In your office of course." Professor Willis said and sighed lightly again.

"Right." Dumbledore said as the walked the rest of the way to his office in silence.

They walked in to the office to see Anna staring Sirius like he was something our of a fairyland story.

"Ah yes Mrs. Lupin I presume." Dumbledore said as he walked in with Professor Willis right behind him.

"Oy Albus. Thank god you know what's going on here, now explain it to me…" Anna said as she turned her gaze to Dumbledore quickly.

"Thank you her staring at me like I'm a walking dead person is just creepy." Sirius said as he looked over at Dumbledore and Professor Willis.

"Well to her Sirius you are, along with James, and Lily." Professor Willis said and sighed as she walked over to Remus and Sirius and stood between them.

"Where'd she come from anyway?" Remus asked as he looked between the two Anna's again.

"She's from a different time then ourselves. Harry and Ron are grown up where she comes from she has a son Alex, I don't know about Hermione though…" Professor Willis explained as she watched the other times Anna.

"Hermione… She died… during child birth with Andromeda Lilian Weasley, Ron's daughter 8 years ago." Anna said confused as she looked around at every one.

"Well that makes it… wait… that puts Ron and Hermione getting married around the same time you were married to Remus…" Professor Willis said confused.

"Oh no… We were married at the end of Harry's sixth year. Ron and Hermione were married three years later. Voldemort was destroyed two years after their last year at Hogwarts." Anna said as she looked at Professor Willis curiously.

"So you're from 12 years in the future, different time line though. All right. That's right Remus only said 9 years since Voldemort was killed." Professor Willis said then looked up at Anna slightly confused. "By the way your son misses you." She said and smiled.

"I've got to get back to him…" Anna said as she turned to Dumbledore pleadingly.

"You must have Harry, Ron, Remus and yourself to send her back Albus." Professor Willis said as the said boy's walked into the office with James, Lily, and Hermione.

"We'll have to watch her." Remus whispered in his Anna's ear and nodded over to Hermione.

"Agreed." Professor Willis said then motioned Harry and Ron over to her Remus and Dumbledore. She explained what they had to do then backed away to join Sirius and the others. With in a matter of minutes Anna was gone back to her own time.

"So, What's happened since I've been gone." Anna Willis said in a cheerful tone as she looked around at every one then started to laugh with them.

****

__

Authors Note: Hey hope you like this chapter, I have the idea ready for the next one. Haha… I love writing when I get away from School. Anyway I'll update soon. Leave a review before you leave. Thanks.


	19. War Truly Begins

**__**

Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Order

Chapter 19

War Truly Begins

By: Sirius Padfoot

June 29, 2004

Anna had been back for a few day's when she finally turned to Sirius curiously. They were all in the empty DADA class looking over some Auror and Order business. "Oy Sirius you never told us the results of your mission." She said slightly confused as she looked over at him.

"Oh…Sorry, they said no they wouldn't get involved. That it was our problem." Sirius said then frowned lightly as he thought back to the first war. "That's what they said last time too."

"I know… Can they truly be so stupid after what happened in the last war?" Remus asked curiously as he looked between Anna and Sirius.

"Oy what are you three talking about?" James asked confused since he came back the night Sirius had returned from his mission and had no clue what so ever what they were talking about.

"The American Ministry of Magic, they won't help in this war like they wouldn't in the last one." Anna explained.

"Sorry got a little side tracked with James' return to the living." Sirius said as he looked at his friends.

"We all did Sirius not just you… Don't you think the hall is awful quiet for a normal Saturday?" Anna said curiously as she stood up and started towards the door.

"No not really student's rather spend their time out side on Saturday." James said as he watched her curiously.

"No not all of them. Remus you agree?" Anna said as she glanced back at them from the door.

"Yes it is too quiet for even a Saturday." Remus said as he looked out the windows in the DADA room.

"Yeah…" Sirius said in agreement as he stood up and walked over to a window and looked out. "No one's out side either…" He said confused.

"Huh? No one out side… Then where is every one?" James asked curiously as he looked between the others. Lily was with Harry in the Library helping him study for his potions class.

"Something's not right…" Anna said opening the door to the class and looked out into the hall. "It's deserted… Where is every one…" She asked confused as she glanced back at the others.

"Hey Anna." Harry said as he took off the invisibility cloak standing less then a foot away from her and Lily behind him.

Anna jumped and screamed lightly hearing some one on the others side of the door she had just said was deserted. "Shit Harry! Damn you're just like your father…" She said and sighed lightly when she realized it was Harry and Lily standing there. "Well James and Sirius…" She said then opened the door enough to let them in.

James and Sirius were both pratically rolling around in the floor laughing at Anna's reaction to Harry and Lily.

"Oy it's not funny he scared the bloody hell out of me…" Anna said in a whining tone as she closed the door back after Lily and Harry had walked into the room.

"What's going on? Why were you two using the invisibility cloak?" Remus asked standing up and walking over to the window. "And where is every one?" He asked confused then looked back over at Lily and Harry.

"We don't know it's like we're the only ones here…" Lily said confused.

"That's when I decided to get my invisibility cloak. It freaked me out seeing no one around." Harry said confused as he held the invisibility cloak over his arm.

"It used to be mine…" James said in a pouty tone as he looked at the invisibility cloak.

"Come off it James we've got a problem here. Come one let's look around and find out what's going on." Anna said pulling out her wand walking back over to the door.

"All right… but do we really need our wands out." Lily asked curiously as she watched Anna.

"Do what you want Lily. Come on Harry I don't want to leave you in here with us not knowing what's going on." Anna said as she cautiously opened the door again looking down the hall.

"Right." Harry said pulling out his own wand and looked over to James, Remus, and Sirius who had done the same and started to walk over to Anna.

"Oh fine…" Lily said and pulled out her wand though she didn't believe she needed it.

Anna walked out into the hall and started down the hall with the others following close behind her. Remus walked up beside her while Lily and Harry walked behind them and Sirius and James behind Harry and Lily watching behind them.

"This is crazy…" Anna said confused as she looked at the empty Great Hall. "The Map Harry do you have it?" She asked hopefully as she looked back at him.

"Er…Yeah I think so…" Harry said looking around in his robes. "Yeah here it is…" He said and smiled and he held it in his hands. _'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good._' He said and tapped the Map lightly with his wand.

"Oy Harry lets see then." James said peering over Harry's shoulder at the Map.

"Er… They're all in the towers. Every one except us…" Harry said confused as every one gathered around him to look at the Map.

"Death Eaters…" Anna said at once. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Tom…Riddle… Voldemort himself…" She said her eyes widening as she red some of the names on the map.

"Look they're waiting on us to save every one…" James said noticing that no one was moving around in the castle except them. Every one even the death eaters were up in the towers.

"Well every thing has truly began and we're on our own… We need the Order Members. Harry your DA still carries that coin around right…" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes. They all should." Harry said slightly confused as he looked up at Sirius.

"Good. We'll have more then the Order we'll have a surpirse. The won't expect attacks from student's and Order Members, from both sides." Sirius said triumphantly.

"Right good idea Sirius." Anna said as she looked at Sirius happily.

"Absolutely not." Lily said at once. "Children will not be forced to fight." She said outraged.

"Lily look they choose if they're going to fight. Lay off it. They don't have to if they don't want to. It's the only form of surprise we have." Anna said slightly annoyed as she leaned back to stand up straight.

"Wait some one's coming. Professor Snape…" Harry said and every one looked back down at the Map no one had noticed him not being in the tower.

"Anna… You're safe…" Snape said once he snuck around the corner and froze for a moment realizing he walked into a group of people.

"Back off Snape." Remus snapped as he glared at Snape angrily.

"Not now. Come here Severus. He's in the Order too." Anna said as she glanced around at the others who seemed they'd rather die then work with Snape on anything.

Snape walked over curiously as he glanced around wearily. "We shouldn't be out her in the open every one else is…" Snape said worriedly as he glanced around at the group.

"In the towers we know. Don't worry so are the death eaters they're waiting on us to try and save every one." Anna said as she glanced back down at the map wanting to make sure no one else was out of the towers.

"With all of us together we should be able to get the attention of all the Order." James said as he glared over at Snape angrily.

"Yes, just we have to do the spell at the same time. Harry you don't know it so just stand there I guess…" Anna said and sighed lightly. "We can't teach it right now time is too pressed." She said and looked around at the others.

"Right." Harry said nodding his head lightly as he looked between every one else who was performing some kind of spell holding their wands up in the air towards the ceiling in the Great Hall.

Wizards and Witches from every where stated to appear in Hogsmeade and come onto Hogwarts Ground cautiously. Harry watched the map as the Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur Weasley all came on to Hogwarts grounds and he smiled lightly.

"What's going on?" Molly said at once as they burst into the front door to see that Anna and the others still performing the spell. _This has got to be serious… _She thought worriedly as she looked around to see no one but them.

"Wait Tonks is up in the Gryffindor Tower…" Harry said confused she looked like she was running around trying to get out of the tower.

"Yes Harry they're all up there, Dumbledor, McGonagall, Sprout, Pumphree, Flitwick, Hagrid, even the squib is up there except us." Snape said snidely as they all stopped the spell figuring every one was there. That was going to come anyway.

"Oy what's going on?" Fred asked confused then noticed the map and drug George over to it. "Look the map we gave to Harry…" He said then looked at it then up at every one confused.

"Yes Fred, George every thing has begun truly. He's taken Hogwarts now we must take it back…" Anna said grimly as she glanced around at the some 45 Order Members there to fight against about 70 to 80 death eaters not including Voldemort himself.

"This isn't enough…" James said worriedly as he looked around at the Order Members.

"I know that James… But it's all we have besides Harry's DA." Anna said slightly annoyed. "They can find the Order members up there and fight their way down while we're fighting our way up." She said and sighed as she looked around at every one.

Hermione, Ron, Genny, Dumbledore, McGonagall are up in the Gryffindor tower with Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy as the guards to the tower with Voldemort skulking about.

"Dumbledore look quick…" Ron said holding a small coin in his hand out to Dumbledore.

FIND ORDER MEMBERS OR TEACHER'S AND ATTACK! The coin said and Dumbledore looked around to about a half dozen other students holding the same coin.

"DA I presume… Well do it!" Dumbledore said shocking McGonagall as he drew his wand with several students and started using defense spells and charms to knock the Death eaters out. "Student's except DA members stay here. DA follow me!" Dumbledore said then headed out the portrait hole quickly.

McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Genny and a few other students ran out of the hole after Dumbledore avoiding Voldemort.

Every one that had escaped ran into a line between Order members and Death Eaters and started to help fight them off.

Death Eaters being confused by being attacked from the Order members in front of them then people behind them started to flee. But others stayed.

Some order members had all ready fallen some dead others just stunned. Sirius had been one when he tried to save Harry.

Sirius looked around frantically trying to find Harry, he'd gotten away from them some how.

"Harry… Come on Harry where are you…" Sirius muttered to himself stunning a death eater going after James.

"Stupid little boy!" Sirius heard a death eater yell then turned to see Harry trying to fight off three death eaters.

Sirius turned and started to run over to Harry, stunning a couple of death eaters around him.

James turned to see what was going on when he saw Sirius push Harry down to the floor then land beside him not moving, he'd been hit. With what James didn't know.

James started to panic he saw the death eaters getting closer to Harry and Sirius but neither of them were moving. Was Harry hit too, I should have been there not Sirius! He thought frantically trying to get over to Harry and Sirius.

"Sirius, Harry get up!" Anna yelled noticing several death eaters closing in on him and Harry as she and Remus started over to them.

Lily turned around confused as to what was going on. "Harry!" She screamed then just forgot about fighting and started to run to Harry as fast as she could.

Harry opened his eyes weakly. He could hear people yelling and screaming at him to get up but he couldn't. Harry looked over at Sirius to see him laying beside him covering him slightly to protect him. "Sirius…" He said then looked around for his glasses.

Harry put his glasses on to see several light's flying over him and Sirius, he looked over to see several death eaters fall to the floor unconscious.

"Sirius, Harry…" James said panicked as he slid down on his knees to a stop beside them worriedly. He looked down at Harry and smiled lightly then looked at Sirius and frowned when he saw him still unconscious.

"Dad…" Harry said blinking a few times then saw most of the death eaters running for it in confusion and James picked Harry up holding him close.

"That was bloody briliant Harry… We had them confused and they ran for it." Ron said happily as he smiled at Harry when every thing was safe.

"Good… Dad how's Sirius…" Harry asked as he tried to get out of his father's arms.

"Sirius is fine. He was just hit with a stunning spell." Remus said calmly as he looked over at Harry and smiled lightly. "We won… for now…" He said as he looked around at all the other Order members then Dumbledore.

"Let's get this cleaned up before we let the rest of the students loose." Dumbledore said and sighed lightly as he looked around at every thing.

"How'd they get in Professor?" Lily asked the question every one wanted to know the answer too.

"I truly don't know Lily. It is beyond me on how they got in to this school." Dumbledore said showing every ounce of confusion on his face.

"They're all gone professor." Fred said looking at the map with George beside him.

"Well except the ones unconscious that is." George said as he looked over at the few unconscious death eaters laying around them.

"Did any one get that damn little rat Pettigrew?" James asked as he looked around at the ones he knew, that knew Peter.

"Yeah he's up close to the Gryffindor tower." Ron said please with himself. "We got the bloody traitor." He said and smiled brightly as he pointed between Hermione and himself.

"Well done little brother but he's not up there now…" Fred said glancing at the Gryffindor tower on the Map.

"But I got him. Me and Hermione both… stunned him…" Ron said to say the least shocked.

"Don't worry about it Ron. He was a Marauder so it would be shameful for the little bastard to actually stay down with only underage wizards using a stunning spell on him like that. Sirius on the other hand was hit with more then three stuns by death eaters.." James said worriedly as he looked down at Sirius.

"Come on let's move him to the Hospital wing." Anna said and helped Remus pull Sirius up to his feet.

"You know it's easier to use a spell on him." Lily said and looked at Anna and Remus like they were crazy.

"I think he's had enough spells on him don't you think. Besides Harry needs to go to the hospital wing too. He was unconscious for several minutes too." Anna said as she looked at Harry worriedly.

**__**

Authors Note: Hey I hope you like this chapter. It kind of lacks in the area of loads of descriptions but I really couldn't figure out how to describe it better. So sorry about that… Anyway leave a review please.


End file.
